Contre tout ce mal
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: Au! Humains/Destiel Dean, dragueur sans attache, n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie prendrait un tel détour lorsqu'il rencontra cet étranger aux yeux bleus. Ceci est le récit de la reconstruction d'une âme abimée par des années de violences conjugale et traite donc d'un sujet extrêmement difficile. Plus de détails à l'intérieur ...Et plus de Warnings...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

À lire SVP:

.

**Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une fic anglophone qui m'avait vraiment touchée. (Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de nommer la fic de quelqu'un d'autre alors si elle vous intéresse, laissez-moi un pm.)**

**J'y parlerai d'un sujet qui me touche énormément; La violence chez les couples gais. Ce sujet est encore tabou et les gens qui la subissent doivent souvent souffrir en silence et isolés de tous.**

**Dans cette fic, Dean n'est pas le bourreau mais bien celui qui apportera amour et réconfort. (J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à mettre Dean dans un rôle d'abuseur)**

**C'est réellement l'histoire de la lutte contre les séquelles psychologiques d'une victime et des miracles de l'amour et de l'amitié…**

**Maintenant, les Warning: **

**Je traites ici d'un sujet très difficiles et la fic sera donc très Dark. Il y aura mentions de _violence_, de s_exe non consentant_, _l'homophobie_ et de _détresse psychologique_.**

**Castiel y vit des évènements et des émotions qui m'ont réellement été pénible à écrire mais je crois tout de même que je ne peux traiter d'un sujet aussi sérieux en tentant de l'adoucir.**

**Alors si vous croyez que les sujets cités plus haut peuvent vous choquer, ne lisez pas ma fic et s'il vous plait ne me reprochez rien si vous le faite tout de même, merci.**

**.**

**Il y aura aussi du _sexe explicit_e et de la _guimauve_ :D (Dean et Cass sont réellement trop choux ensemble!) C'est aussi mon premier AU avec des perso humains!**

**Dernier point et je vous fiches la paix…Je suis québécoise et j'ai tenté d'écrire un français international, si j'ai laissé passé des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas et bien j'adore les pm alors ne vous gênez pas pour me questionner!**

**.**

**Écriture standard = point de vu de Dean **

**_Italique_ = Point de vu de Castiel**

**_Arial =_ Souvenir, mention du passé de Castiel**

**Bon…Voilà… Je me lance…**

.

Dean allait se remémorer à jamais ce premier regard.

La soirée s'était annoncée pareille aux autres, ni plus belle ni moins agréable.

Aucun signes dans le ciel ce matin là, pas de rêve étrange, pas de prémonition ou de sensation surnaturelle.

Seulement un mercredi soir de juin comme les autres.

Et pourtant…Pourtant c'est ce soir du 3 juin que son regard s'est porté pour la première fois sur Castiel…

Pour Dean, cela demeurera le moment le plus important de ses 27 ans de vie.

.

.

Dean venait à peine se s'asseoir à sa place favorite du _Roadhouse._

Cet endroit demeurait son favori bien que d'apparence plutôt décrépite. Helen en était la propriétaire et si Dean avait eu un jour à remplacer sa mère, Helen aurait figurée au premier choix de sa liste. Mais personne ne remplacerait sa mère, bien sûr, même si elle était décédée depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant.

Helen avait toujours été présente pour Dean et Sam lorsque leur père ne rentrait pas durant des jours, ou qu'au contraire il était présent mais dans une ivresse telle qu'il lui était impossible de prendre soins de ses deux garçons. Combien de fois elle et Bobby avaient-ils recueillis les deux semi orphelins pour prendre soins d'eux et de tenter de remplir leurs enfances avec quelque chose d'autre que l'angoisse, la peur et le sentiment de devoir vieillir beaucoup trop vite.

Helen et Bobby avaient aussi aidé Dean à payer les études de Sam et cela l'avait grandement soulagé.

Sam devait étudier, coûte que coûte.

Maintenant ledit Sam était à des kilomètres de là, bien installé dans son nouvel emploi dans un bureau d'avocats connus et habitait dans une modeste petite maison avec Jess, sa première et unique petite copine.

Le benjamin connaissait bien les sacrifices que Dean avait fait pour lui et les deux frères se voyaient aussi fréquemment qu'ils le pouvaient.

.

.

Sam était heureux et Dean pouvait maintenant jouir de la vie, enfin débarrassé de la responsabilité contraignante de prendre soins de son jeune frère, tâches léguée par son père, arrachant par le fait même toute l'enfance qu'aurait pu avoir son aîné.

Dean s'estimait heureux de sa vie.

Il travaillait comme mécanicien dans le garage de Bobby et gagnait suffisamment sa vie pour s'offrir le peu de frivolité dont il avait besoin. Il vivait dans un petit quatre pièces à seulement dix minutes du travail, avait conservé (et bichonné) l'impala légué par son père et s'offrait deux ou trois soirée au _Roadhouse _par semain_e_ pour y jouer au billard avec les quelques amis qu'il avait ou pour y faire quelques rencontres finissants au lit avec une ou un inconnu.

Certain lui demandait fréquemment s'il ressentait le besoin de se stabiliser avec quelqu'un, de fonder une famille et faire bref...Ce que la société semblait attendre de nous….

Mais non, Dean n'était pas du type particulièrement sociable sans être pour autant un ermite. Ses quelques amis et son frère lui suffisaient et ayant la chance d'être de belle apparence, son lit était rarement vide.

Dean aimait les rencontres d'un soir, il aimait avoir du plaisir avec de parfaits inconnus qui n'en attendaient pas plus de lui eux non plus, aimait ce sentiment de victoire qui venait avec chaque conquête et sa bisexualité lui permettait d'être sans limite.

.

.

Il avait terminé de travailler plutôt tard ce mercredi et aucun de ses amis n'avaient été disponible pour sortir.

Dean était donc allé seul au_ Roadhouse_, avait commandé une bière et s'était installé à sa place favorite, celle qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur tout le bar et lui permettait de repérer des conquêtes potentielles.

Il aimait cet endroit car il lui permettait d'y rencontrer autant des filles que des hommes, les gens s'y trouvant très à l'aise avec les nombreux gais qui y venaient. C'était l'endroit de choix pour venir draguer, peu importe l'orientation.

Dean en était à sa deuxième gorgée de bière lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

.

.

Sa première pensée concrète était que c'était un ange.

Seul un ange pouvait posséder cette grâce et cette beauté angélique.

Dean avait toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus mais ceux de l'inconnu était d'un bleu foncé aussi perçant que la mer et contrastaient élégamment avec la chevelure presque noir et ébouriffée comme si l'homme sortait du lit…Ou d'une partie de sexe intense….

Il semblait légèrement plus petit que Dean mais d'une ossature plus fine sans être fragile. Son corps était d'une élégance, d'une grâce et d'une finesse presque féline mais à la fois délicieusement masculine.

Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'un chandail de fine laine noir sous lequel il portait un t-shirt bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Les vêtements semblaient avoir été créés pour lui quoi que Dean doutait que cet homme puisse avoir l'air moche dans quelques vêtements que ce soit.

Il venait apparemment d'arriver et alla s'asseoir au bar d'une façon lente et craintive sans jeter le moindre regard autour de lui. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de se retrouver ailleurs, semblait si mal à l'aise et apeuré que cela toucha Dean d'une façon inattendue.

Cet homme si attirant aurait normalement poussé Dean à se lever immédiatement de son siège pour aller le draguer (Dean devinait qu'il était soit bi ou gai, il avait un don pour deviner ce genre de chose) mais étrangement il demeura prostré à son siège, presque timide…Lui! Dean-le-dragueur!

Évidement d'autres se chargèrent d'aller accoster cet inconnu si attirant. Il fut immédiatement rejoint par Garth, une vielle connaissance de Dean qui avait à peut près deux fois l'age de l'inconnu aux yeux bleus mais avait évidement sauté sur l'occasion de ramener cette viande fraîche si appétissante chez lui!

Dean ricana dans sa barbe en le voyant retourner à sa place assez rapidement, presque la queue entre les jambes.

Il ignorait ce que _l'ange_ lui avait dit mais le message avait été clair.

.

.

Dean passa l'heure suivante à assister à toutes les tentatives des autres hommes de la place avec un amusement grandissant. Presque tous les gens du _Roadhouse_ semblaient être entré dans le jeu et semblait suivre le cours des évènements avec avidité, se demandant si quelqu'un allait finir par réussir à offrir ne serais-ce qu'un verre à l'inconnu. Une fille tenta également sa chance mais après avoir passer quelques minutes auprès de l'homme, revint vers ses amies.

L'étranger aux yeux bleus semblait demeurer tout de même poli dans ses paroles parce qu'aucun de ses prétendants ne reparti en colère ou humilié, seulement avec un air déçu et intrigué.

Dean en était à sa deuxième bière lorsque plus personne ne tenta sa chance. Il senti des regards dans sa directions et des discussion chuchotées et des ricanements. Tout le monde semblait se demander ce qu'il attendait pour tenter sa chance.

Et Dean était bien obligé de s'avouer la vérité; il était apeuré.

Il s'était déjà fait envoyé paître dans sa vie et avait toujours prit cela avec humour. Il était bon perdant.

Mais si celui qu'il appelait déjà son ange-aux-yeux-bleus le rejetait…Il allait en souffrir…Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il laissa passer encore quelques instants, il devait aller lui parler. Il le devait sinon cet ange allait s'envoler d'ici et il ne le reverrait jamais et il allait s'en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours!

Il prit une dernière gorgée de sa bière et croisa le regard d'azur pour la première fois…

Puis figea….

.

.

Il ne pu détacher les yeux de ce regard hypnotique, l'étranger tourna les yeux après quelques secondes, semblant embarrassé, mais cela avait paru des siècles pour Dean.

Maintenant que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il devait aller lui parler.

Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le bar.

L'inconnu s'était retourné et lui faisait dos. Dean s'adossa silencieusement au bar et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui et que les yeux bleus rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens, il parla enfin, un petit sourire dragueur aux lèvres.

- Ce doit être la pagaille là-haut… Dit-il nonchalamment.

L'étranger fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Pardon? Demanda-t-il de la voix la plus rauque et sensuelle que Dean ait entendue.

Il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Là-haut, au paradis… Maintenant qu'ils ont perdus l'un de leurs anges….

Aussitôt terminé, il regretta immédiatement sa phrase et éclata d'un rire bref en secouant la tête.

- Je suis désolé! Dit-il en tendant les mains devant lui en signe d'excuses.

- Réellement! Je jure que c'est la première ET dernière fois que je l'utilise celle-là!

L'homme eut l'ombre d'un sourire mais son regard était craintif. Dean savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chance.

Il lui tendit la main en souriant.

- Permets-moi de recommencer avant de me renvoyer d'accord?... Enchanté, je suis Dean.

Il attendit avec nervosité le prochain geste de l'étranger et senti son cœur sauté hors de sa poitrine lorsque une main douce et ferme se referma sur la sienne.

- Je suis Castiel…

Castiel? L'ange?

Ok, il avait lamentablement échoué et ce bel inconnu se foutait de sa maladresse. Il sourit piteusement et annonça sa retraite.

- Bon…J'ai vraiment mal commencé à ce que je vois, bien fait pour moi…

L'inconnu le regarda avec perplexité puis son regard s'illumina soudain et il éclata d'un petit rire.

- Non! Je m'appelle vraiment Castiel!

- C'est ça

- Mais je le jure! Insista-t-il en sortant vivement son portefeuilles de sa poche. Il sortit une carte et la présenta à Dean qui pu y lire Castiel N…N'ayant pas eu le temps de lire le nom de famille au complet.

Il se sentit soulagé et aussi amusé.

- je croyais que tu te moquait de moi Avoua-t-il

- Moi aussi avoua Castiel en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Comment j'aurais pu deviné que tu t'appelais Castiel?

Celui-ci resta silencieux un instant et fini par hocher la tête. Son regard se fit plus timide et Dean regretta immédiatement de le voir se refermer ainsi. Castiel avait un sourire si joli et un rire si franc. Il se demandait comment il pourrait arriver à le remettre à l'aise.

Voyant que l'homme avait terminé sa boisson alcoolisée, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Je peux avoir l'honneur de t'offrir un verre, Castiel?

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard puis s'empourpra.

- Oui, d'accord.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible. Cette timidité et ce malaise juvénile lui plaisait habituellement chez les femmes, il préférait des conquêtes masculines plus dominantes que lui mais Castiel était tout simplement différent des autres.

Il semblait si fragile et fort à la fois.

Il semblait avoir passablement le même age que Dean mais son regard avait la profondeur d'un homme qui avait vécu le double de sa vie.

Castiel, sous ses airs réservés, semblait être quelqu'un qui avait énormément vécu, énormément souffert aussi.

Et ça, Dean savait très bien ce que c'était.

.

.

Il attira l'attention du barman

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois?

- Une bière s'il te plaît

- Deux bières annonça-t-il au barman avant de reposer son regard sur Castiel.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici… Commença-t-il pour amorcer la conversation

- Je…Je ne sors pas très souvent. J'habite dans cette ville depuis environ un an et toi?

- J'ai toujours vécu ici et j'adore cet endroit… Il permet de faire de magnifiques rencontres… Ajouta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de la bière que le barman venait de lui apporter.

Castiel rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Adorable! Pensa Dean

- Tu me drague non?

Dean décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité et se lança

- Et bien oui…Puis-je me permettre de me réjouir de ne pas encore avoir été repoussé?

- Pardon?

- Les autres n'ont pas eu la chance de passer autant de temps avec toi ce soir… Laissa-t-il sous entendre.

- Oh ça… Castiel semblait de plus en plus embarrassé ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus irrésistible.

- Je…Je ne suis pas très à l'aise en public Dean…Je craint en avoir offusqués quelques uns ce soir…

-Pas offusqués…Déçus…

- Je suis pourtant loin d'être une personne intéressante. Dit-il rapidement en prenant une gorgée de sa bière pour cacher son embarras.

Dean lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ce soir Castiel? T'es seul?

- Oui…Je devais sortir de chez moi…Une longue histoire…

Il détourna les yeux et fixa son verre, comme s'il sentait qu'il avait trop parlé

- Il est tôt et j'ai tout mon temps! Offrit Dean

- C'est pas intéressant

- Essais toujours

- Il y a TRÈS longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti…Et…J'avais besoin de le faire ce soir… Je devais le faire.

- T'es une sorte d'agoraphobe? Demanda Dean trouvant extrêmement dommage qu'un si bel homme reste enfermé ainsi chez lui.

Castiel releva enfin les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête doucement.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur des foules, je travail et fait ma vie comme tout le monde. Je ne suis pas un ermite, du moins pas volontairement mais sortir comme je le fais ce soir….

- Sortir pour rencontrer quelqu'un tu veux dire? Demanda Dean en souriant malicieusement et le hochement de tête affirmatif de Castiel lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

Alors ce joli petit ange était venu ici pour draguer? Aucun problème…..

- Il y a longtemps que tu avais fait cela? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant confortablement au bar, tourné vers son interlocuteur.

Castiel contemplait timidement son verre et hocha la tête, mal à l'aise

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être timide, tu sais, ça ne se perd pas, comme la bicyclette…Plaisanta-t-il

- Que fais-tu dans la vie Dean? Demanda Castiel en relevant les yeux, cherchant visiblement à détourner le sujet.

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Il aimait son travail mais Castiel lui semblait tellement cultivé qu'il devait pratiquer un métier beaucoup plus pittoresque que le sien.

Il se lança tout de même…Si ce bel ange le rejetait à cause de son emploi il n'en valait visiblement pas la peine.

- Je suis mécanicien…

- Oh c'est vrai?

L'air enthousiasme de Castiel ne lui échappa pas et il senti un poids le quitter

- Oui…Je travail dans un garage en ville

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu y arrives! Je ne comprends rien à la mécanique, c'est si complexe!

Dean sourit, flatté

- Et toi Castiel? Que fais-tu? Je gagerais pour quelque chose comme médecin, avocat…

Castiel eut un sourire ravissant

- Non et je craint que ça te semble ennuyant…

- Essais toujours

- Biologiste cellulaire.

Dean eut un sifflement admirateur

- Une grosse tête! Je l'aurais parié!

Curieusement, Castiel ne semblait pas flatté et baissa les yeux, presque honteux.

- Oh tu sais…Je n'ai pas de mérite, la biologie m'a toujours intéressée et …

Dean le coupa

- Hé! Mon père avait ce dicton; il faut redonner à Césars ce qui revient à Césars! Si tu es biologiste c'est que tu as l'intelligence pour y être arrivé!

Castiel soupira et retrouva le sourire. Il leva soudainement son verre

- Disons que tous les métiers sont superbes d'accord?

Dean approuva vivement et leva son verre à son tour.

.

.

Dean passa à la deuxième étape de son plan et proposa à Castiel d'allés s'installer à une table pour poursuivre leur discussion plus confortablement.

Castiel approuva et Dean se senti empli d'espoir; il allait finir la soirée dans le lit de cet ange, il en était certain!

Avec le recul, Dean ne su jamais à quel moment il perdit complètement pieds, à quel moment il devint si obnubilé par leur conversation qu'il en oublia de draguer.

Jamais la conversation avec une personne qu'il ne voulait que dans son lit n'avait été aussi intéressante. Plus Castiel lui en apprenait sur lui et plus il voulait en savoir toujours plus!

Castiel semblait plus à son aise et bien que son air restait réservé, ses yeux s'illuminaient de curiosité à l'égard de ce que Dean lui disait

Et cela lui était totalement étranger.

Dean n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'intéresse ainsi à ce qu'il avait à dire et il trouva la sensation des plus agréable.

Castiel avait des années et des années d'études de plus que lui et pourtant…Il était lié à ses lèvres comme si ce que Dean racontait était d'une importance capitale.

Dean en appris beaucoup plus à propos de Castiel qu'il n'en avait appris à propos de qui que ce soit ces dernières années.

Il était âgé de 26 ans, presque 27, travaillait dans un laboratoire au milieu de la ville, il possédait un appartement pas très loin, aimait la musique celtique et classique, la cuisine asiatique et se décrivait comme quelqu'un de calme et de tranquille.

- Célibataire? demanda Dean en souriant

- Oui

- Difficile à croire

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Geste que Dean trouvait de plus en plus mignon.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout le monde ici a remarqué que tu étais très attirant…Pas toi?

Castiel rougit à nouveau et baissa les yeux

- Et toi?

- Célibataire et libéré! Déclara-t-il fièrement

- tu es…Bisexuel? Demanda timidement Castiel

- Oui toi?

- Je crois pas…J'ai eu des aventures avec des femmes, plus jeune, mais ma seule relation de couple a été avec un homme

- C'était il y a longtemps?

Dean cru un moment que Castiel n'allait pas lui répondre mais après avoir poussé un long soupire, il répondit enfin

- Depuis pas assez longtemps pour être honnête

Dean brûlait d'envie de lui demander des détails mais ne le fit pas, il se demanda aussi pour quelle raison il était aussi curieux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire le nombre d'années que Castiel avait passées en étant célibataire?

Il ne le voulait que dans son lit non?

Et d'ailleurs, qu'attendait-il pour l'inviter à son appartement? Le temps défilait et c'était un jour de semaine.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Castiel à nouveau il ne ressenti aucune urgence immédiate mais qu'une envie insolite d'en connaître encore plus sur lui.

Il aurait pu se perdre complètement à écouter Castiel parler.

Ses lèvres, sa voix, ses yeux, sa tête se penchant sur le côté et les froncements de sourcils qu'il faisait chaque fois que quelque chose lui semblait digne d'intérêt…

Castiel était fascinant…

Fascinant et pourtant lui et Dean n'avait rien en commun…

Castiel aimait la musique classique et Dean le rock…

C'était un intellectuel et un lecteur avide tandis que Dean ne lisait que les revues automobiles.

Dean était extraverti et Castiel introverti.

La liste était encore longue et pourtant jamais Dean n'avait été intéressé par quelqu'un de cette sorte.

Castiel émanait le mystère et il y avait autour de lui une aura de tristesse qui faisait ressortir chez Dean un sentiment de protection qu'il n'avait ressenti jusqu'ici, qu'avec son frère.

.

.

Dean sursauta lorsque le barman annonça le_ last call._

Le bar fermait à minuit le mercredi et Dean ne pouvait croire qu'il était aussi tard.

Castiel sembla partager son opinion puisqu'il regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Dean se racla la gorge et le regarda…

C'était maintenant ou jamais…Il devait l'inviter ou Castiel allait disparaître de sa vie à jamais et cette seule pensée lui serra la poitrine.

Castiel le regardait, immobile, attendant qu'il parle, se doutant probablement de la demande qui allait suivre.

Lorsqu'il parla, Dean fut le premier à être étonné.

- Castiel…Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone?

- Mon numéro? Demanda-t-il soudainement apeuré

- Je voudrais vraiment que l'on se revoie…

- Dean….

Castiel baissa la yeux, semblant hésité

- Je t'appellerai et ce sera à toi de décider si tu veux me revoir, je ne t'appellerai qu'une fois et n'insisterai pas mais…

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui, intrigué

- Je voudrais vraiment avoir la chance de te revoir….

L'homme hocha timidement la tête et Dean lui tendit son cellulaire qu'il prit doucement avant de l'ouvrit et d'y pianoter quelque chose. Il le retourna à son propriétaire avec le plus beau sourire que Dean n'eut jamais vu.

Ils se levèrent en silence, le moment des adieux étant venu et il s'en suivit un moment de mal aise où chacun sembla hésiter sur le geste à poser. Dean se rapprocha alors de Castiel et déposa vivement un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

- Je t'appellerai….

Castiel hocha la tête et soutenant ses yeux aux siens comme s'il sentait qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais puis chacun parti de son côté.

Dean prit énormément de temps à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là…

Rien ne s'était produit comme il l'avait imaginé….

Ce Castiel l'avait complètement chambardé…

Lorsqu'il trouva le sommeil ce fut pour rêver de yeux bleus perçant mêlés de rires discrets….

Il se réveilla au matin avec une étrange sensation au creux de la poitrine.

Il pensa à Castiel toute la matinée telle un drogué en état de manque.

Ses yeux, sa joue contre ses lèvres, sa voix…

Au déjeuné il n'y tint plus et appela le numéro qu'il lui avait laissé dans son cellulaire et laissa un message sur sa boite vocale.

Castiel ne le rappela pas ce jour-là…

Ni le suivant….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

Merci pour vos reviews! ( je reconnais ici des noms connus!)

Voici le 2e chapitre qui est du point de vu de Cass.. ( ce sera un chap Cass puis un chap Dean, à tour de rôle)

Petite rectification, les souvenirs/passé de Cass seront en **gras **le site n'affichant pas L'arial… (Dommage, ça faisait beau)

Oh et je dois absolument vous citer la trame sonore de cette fic! Définitivement '' pieces'' de red / without you et athem of the angels de breaking benjamin/ hurrican de 30 seconds to mars!

_._

_._

_La nuit avait été longue et pénible, faite d'interrogations et de remises en question…_

_Voilà des semaines qu'il se préparait psychologiquement à cette soirée, des semaines à tenter de se calmer à l'aide de toutes les techniques de relaxation qu'il connaissait…_

_Castiel savait qu'il était brisé psychologiquement, il connaissait ses plaies, connaissait ses origines._

_Une enfances brisée puis la rencontre de Mike s'était occupé de détruire ce qui restait._

_Castiel s'était longuement plongé dans tous les ouvrages psychologiques qu'il pouvait trouver, non pas ceux vendus au grand public mais bien ceux destinés aux études universitaires. Il voulait apprendre à se comprendre d'un point de vu extérieur et le résultat de cet introspection l'avait tout de même surpris…_

_Il n'était pas une victime née…_

_Rien dans son caractère et sa personnalité ne l'avait destiné à devenir une victime, il ne se complétait aucunement dans un tel rôle, il n'y trouvait aucune satisfaction malsaine._

_Mike avait été une erreur et il n'avait donc pas participé inconsciemment à sa propre destruction…_

_Rien en lui ne l'avait destiné à devenir la proie de cet homme_

_C'était un accident._

_Après quatre années de souffrance, de peur et de désespoir, Castiel avait fini par se sortir seul de cette situation._

_Quatre années à se faire répéter qu'il était un moins que rien, un idiot, un incapable et que tout ce qu'il méritait de la vie était des coups, des injures et une cruauté malsaine._

_Et pourtant…Pourtant il s'était aimé suffisamment pour se sortir de cet enfer._

_._

_._

_Il s'était libéré seul, sans l'aide de quiconque puisque tous l'avaient rejeté lorsqu'il les avait supplié de lui donner un coup de main._

_I s'était peu à peu fait une petite vie tranquille, laissant le temps guérir ses blessures, cicatriser ses plaies…_

_Il était resté au chaud dans son petit cocon douillet, seul et à l'abri de toute méchanceté._

_Il s'était trouvé un travail qui le comblait dans une ville à des kilomètres de Mike et après quelques semaines avait cessé de hurler de peur chaque nuit dans ses rêves, après quelques temps il avait même cessé de sursauter chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la paroles puis avait commencé peu à peu à agir comme un être humain et non plus comme une bête traquée._

_Après neuf mois, il s'était suffisamment reconstruit pour s'octroyer le droit d'avoir des camarades au travail et réalisa avec surprise que les gens l'appréciaient._

_Il s'était mit à lire sur la psychologie, cherchant à savoir ce qui clochait avec lui et après des mois de travail digne d'une maîtrise universitaire en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était une personne parfaitement normale, il n'avait aucune pathologie psychologiques bien que naturellement plus introvertie que la moyenne. Son quotient intellectuel était plus élevé que la normale et sa capacité d'adaptation plus développée que la moyenne ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait survécu à Mike._

_Les bases de son enfance avaient fait de lui une personne plus forte et tenace que les autres, il avait appris jeune à prendre soin de lui-même et à survivre dans un monde hostile. Un manque pathologique d'amour parental l'avait probablement jeté dans les griffes du premier monstre passant par là, Mike, mais il avait tout de même réussi à en sortir._

_Restait à savoir à quel point ces quatre années allaient l'affecter._

_._

_._

_Après un an à vivre dans son cocon protégé. Il avait accueilli Stella dans sa vie._

_Le chaton avait su le faire rire, l'amuser et lui prodiguer une affection dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et un lien solide s'était crée entre l'homme et l'animal._

_C'est Stella qui l'avait fait réfléchir sur la possibilité de laisser un être humain l'approcher à nouveau..._

_Le contact humain lui manquait._

_Il s'était donc préparé psychologiquement à sortir…Seulement pour une rencontre d'un soir, quelque chose de temporaire, une seule nuit avec un étranger pour combler un besoin de chaleur humaine et de sexe._

_Il savait qu'un bar lui permettrait de faire ce genre de rencontre car les gens s'y trouvant ne recherchaient que cela; une histoire d'un soir et sûrement pas une relation sérieuse._

_Ce qui était parfait pour Castiel._

_._

_._

_Ce mercredi là il avait donc décidé que c'était ce soir-là ou jamais!_

_S'il n'y allait pas il allait perdre pour toujours le courage de foncer et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au Roadhouse, un endroit à propos duquel il avait entendu que des bons commentaires sur son acceptation des gais._

_Après quelques minutes, il avait déjà été envahi de panique. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité d'être accosté si rapidement et avait innocemment pensé qu'il aurait eu le temps de relaxer un peu en buvant un verre, qu'il aurait eu la chance de parcourir l'endroit des yeux à la recherche de quelqu'un de son choix puis serait par lui-même allé parler à cette personne._

_Ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva et Castiel se senti envahi de peur._

_Tous ces gens qui avaient envahi son espace personnel sans même lui demander la permission, qui l'avait regardé comme un morceau de viande, les yeux emplis de désir. Il avait eu envie de hurler, de les supplier de le laisse respirer un instant, de le traiter avec délicatesse parce qu'il était une frêle et misérable petite chose fragile!_

_Il ne se souvient plus très bien de ce qu'il leur avait répondu mais après environ une heure avait enfin pu respirer._

_Il en était à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et préparer sa sortie, sachant pertinemment que cette soirée était un échec, il n'était pas encore prêt et avait rapidement paniqué._

_Ce serait à recommencer une autre fois._

_Puis il avait croisé le regard vert et son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine._

_Le jeune homme magnifique avec des cheveux brun/blond le fixa un moment, le visage empli de fascination mais dépourvu de toute méchanceté et Castiel se dit avec regret que c'est cet homme qu'il aurait probablement accosté s'il en avait eu le temps, s'il n'avait pas prit peur ainsi et n'était pas sur son départ._

_Il avait donc rapidement détourné les yeux, honteux, et prit une gorgé de sa bière afin de la terminer et quitter le lieu de sa défaite lorsqu'il avait senti une présence à ses côtés…_

_._

_._

_Le reste de la soirée avait été comme un rêve._

_Dean le mettait à l'aise, il était si amical et doux…Comme s'il sentait d'instinct qu'il devait traiter Castiel avec douceur._

_Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui, ne s'était autant intéressé à lui…_

_Dean avait fait montre de plus de respect envers lui en deux heures que Mike en quatre années!_

_Il avait écouté ce que Castiel disait avec intérêt, ne l'avait pas traité de '' sale snob intello'' à l'annonce de sa profession et Castiel s'était senti de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et s'était même surpris à sourire et même rire à quelques reprises et la sensation lui avait plu._

_Il désirait passer la nuit avec ce Dean, le désirait énormément mais n'arrivait pas à faire les premiers pas, ses années en couple l'ayant habitué à jouer un rôle passif._

_Dean allait finir par faire les premiers pas, il savait qu'il l'avait accosté dans ce seul but et n'avait donc qu'à attendre._

_Mais le temps passa et chaque fois que Castiel se disait que ça y était, que Dean se préparait à l'inviter à terminer la soirée ailleurs, il ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question sur lui._

_Lorsque le temps arriva de se quitter, Castiel eut un moment de panique._

_Dean était un tombeur et un dragueur, il l'avait immédiatement senti et pourtant il ne lui avait rien demandé…_

_Castiel était-il si peu intéressant qu'il ne valait pas même une simple baise?_

_Pourtant Dean avait été si gentil avec lui…Si respectueux…_

_Qu'est-ce que Castiel avait fait de mal?_

_Puis Dean était resté silencieux, hésitant et lui avait demandé…Son numéro de téléphone et Castiel avait senti la panique l'envahir._

_Son numéro? Pourquoi son numéro?_

_Le revoir? Mais pourquoi?_

_Puis la peur s'était installée dans sa poitrine et y avait élue domicile._

_Dean voulait le revoir pour un rendez-vous…_

_Dean voulait autre chose qu'une simple nuit avec lui ..._

_Dean l'avait traité avec un tel respect toute la soirée que Castiel avait senti sa poitrine se serrer de tristesse._

_Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle douceur._

_Il était apeuré mais lui avait tout de même donné son numéro…Peut-être parce qu'une petite partie de lui trouvait qu'il méritait cette douceur?_

_._

_._

_Le lendemain il avait passé la matinée à penser à Dean déçu de ne même pas connaître son nom de famille._

_Ses collègues de travail le saluèrent gentiment, le sentant encore plus renfermé que jamais._

_Au midi il avait réussi à s'enfouir profondément dans le travail et ce n'est que lorsqu'il alla dans sa voiture, se préparant à aller manger dans un petit café, qu'il pensa à regarder son cellulaire et vit qu'il avait un message._

_Son doigt trembla avant qu'il n'ait le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton d'écoute._

_C'était Dean…_

_-'' Bonjours Castiel, C'est Dean…Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins je…Je voudrais vraiment te revoir…J'ai passé une soirée magnifique avec toi et je voudrais que l'on continu notre conversation si intéressante…Rien de compliqué…Un resto? Un ciné? Prends ton temps et t'es pas obligé de répondre immédiatement...''_

_Il y eu un long silence et la voix reprit, plus douce encore, presque suppliante_

_-''…Je t'apprécie beaucoup Castiel et j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi…Je sais que nous sommes différent…Je…J'ai peu à offrir mais…Appelles-moi s'il te plait…''_

_Le message se termina ainsi et Castiel resta immobile un instant…Éberlué…Surpris…Puis apeuré…_

_La panique l'envahi et il se senti suffoquer._

_Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide et saccadée._

_Il était loin de sa première crise de panique et savait exactement la marche à suivre pour l'enrailler._

_Ce fut tout de même difficile, surtout coincé ainsi dans sa voiture mais il savait que s'il en sortait son état alerterait ses collègues de travail._

_Il réussit donc à reprendre le contrôle de lui -même, péniblement et seul, comme toujours._

_Pour la millième fois il maudit Mike qui avait fait de lui cet être si fragile._

_Il sentit des larmes de rage emplir ses yeux mais les essuya d'un geste brusque._

_Dean voulait le revoir, Dean le trouvait intéressant au point de vouloir un rendez-vous avec lui et cela le faisait paniquer parce qu'il ne savait réellement pas quoi faire._

_Dean lui plaisait, évidement mais était-il prêt pour une relation ?_

_Son être entier hurla…._

_NON! _

_Plus jamais être à la merci de quelqu'un! Plus Jamais!_

_Mais la pensé de ne plus revoir Dean le hantait…Ses yeux, son sourire, la douceur de son baiser…_

_Castiel laissa tomber sa tête contre le volant de sa voiture en soupirant de dépit._

_Si seulement il avait eu ne serais-ce qu'un ami à qui parler…_

_Si seulement quelqu'un était là pour lui…_

_Une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer…_

_Il eut envie de pleurnicher comme un enfant, de s'agripper contre le corps de sa mère et y enfouir son visage…_

_Mais il était un adulte maintenant._

_De toute façon il n'avait jamais eu de mère….Par sa faute, lui avait toujours répété son père._

_._

_._

_Le reste de la journée fut pénible et plusieurs collègues lui demandèrent gentiment s'il allait bien._

_Dès son retour dans le confort réconfortant de son appartement, il s'écroula sur le sofa. Sa chatte Stella vint immédiatement poser son museau dans le creux de son cou en ronronnant et il lui gratta affectueusement l'oreille, heureux de pouvoir toujours compter sur sa fidèle amie._

_Il s'endormit tout habillé et son sommeil fut troublé de cauchemars horribles._

_._

_''**…il tentait de se calmer mais sentait déjà la panique envahir son corps tout entier. Il s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé au mur de la salle de bain, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine.**_

_**- Castiel merde! Où t'es? Lui hurla la voix furieuse de Mike au rez-de-chaussée de leur maison.**_

_**Mike était furieux contre lui…Encore... Et Castiel en ressentit une peur terrible mêlée d'un sentiment d'injustice que des années de maltraitance n'avait jamais réussit à lui faire perdre. Il SAVAIT qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal! Anna était la seule amie qui lui restait et il n'avait fait que lui parler au téléphone!**_

_**- Cassie! Montres-toi! Hurla à nouveau Mike dont les pas lourds se rapprochaient de l'escalier puis la voix changea, prit un ton plus suppliant.**_

_**- Bébé? Allez! Fais pas l'enfant je veux juste qu'on parle…**_

_**Castiel détestait qu'il l'appelle ainsi, ça lui rappelait leurs débuts, alors qu'il était un innocent petit étudiant et que cet homme magnifique de cinq ans son aîné l'avait séduit.**_

_**Malgré tout il craqua, non pas par espoir mais parce qu'il savait qu'il était impossible de se cacher dans sa propre maison et que son conjoint allait finir par le trouver…Valait mieux que ce soit alors qu'il avait ces belles paroles.**_

_**- Dans la salle de bain, Mike…Dit-il fortement d'une voix brisée.**_

_**Les pas montèrent l'escalier et la porte fut ouverte avec fracas.**_

_**Les yeux emplis de rage de Mike se posèrent sur Castiel et celui-ci en frissonna de peur.**_

_**Depuis combien de mois, d'années, cette peur avait-elle remplacé l'amour?**_

_**Depuis combien de temps avait-il renoncé?**_

_**Avait-il cessé de défendre ses droits? Sa dignité? Sa liberté?**_

_**Mike ne lui avait rien laissé de tout cela et lui avait arraché toute humanité en lui disant un jour ces paroles déchirantes : De toute façon t'as que moi…**_

_**Et c'était vrai**_

_**Mike s'était élancé vers lui et l'avait rudement relevé par un bras.**_

_**- S'il te plait…Écoutes-moi Mike…Tenta-t-il de le raisonner mais son conjoint était habité par cette même fureur malveillante qui avait gâchée la vie de son jeune amant.**_

_**Le premier coup l'atteint à la mâchoire et il sentie le sang lui emplir la bouche. Il protégea son visage de ses mains et se laissa glisser sur le sol.**_

_**Demain il allait devoir manquer le travail, son tout nouveau travail qu'il aimait tant mais que Mike détestait…**_

_**Parce que son visage porterait des marques et que c'était, semblait-il, sa responsabilité de les cacher…**_

_**Mike frappa encore et encore ce jour-là, complètement sourd à ses plaintes de douleur et ses supplications.**_

_**Jamais il n'arrivait à se défendre, Mike étant beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus fort…**_

_**Et personne n'allait jamais l'aider,**_

_**Un gai qui se faisait tabasser…Qui est-ce que ça allait intéresser?**_

_**.**_

_._

_Castiel s'éveilla en sursauts, son corps entier recouvert de sueurs froides._

_Tout était noir autour de lui et il se souvint qu'il était tombé endormi au retour de son travail. Le souvenir de son rêve lui revint en mémoire et il éclata violemment en sanglots._

_Il se recroquevilla contre lui-même et laissa sortir toute sa peine, sa rage et sa peur que ce souvenir avait remonté à la surface._

_Il se rappelait si bien de la voix de Mike, ses yeux emplis de haine, la façon dont il utilisait chacun des gestes et des paroles de Castiel pour les retourner contre lui, le ridiculiser, le rabaisser, le blesser…_

_Chacun de ses touchers lui faisaient mal, le sexe étant aussi devenu une occasion de le faire souffrir. Il y avait d'ailleurs très longtemps que Castiel avait cessé d'avoir envie de Mike. Celui-ci n'avait de toute façon jamais considéré le plaisir de Castiel comme étant important et lorsque celui-ci avait complètement cessé d'en ressentir lors de ''l'acte'' il ne sembla pas même s'en rendre compte…_

_Les sanglots du jeune homme finirent par s'apaiser et Castiel se leva avec peine, l'estomac à l'envers et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il couru vers la salle de bain et y fut malade, son corps cherchant visiblement à se débarrasser de toutes cette angoisse et cette tristesse. Il retourna à sa chambre avec un verre d'eau et s'enfoui sous ses couvertures, Stella vint se coucher contre lui, devinant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort._

_Il laissa les lumières allumées et fini par retrouver le sommeil…_

_Cette fois au milieu des souvenirs des cris et des coups de Mike se mélangèrent aussi la voix douce et les rires cristallins de l'homme aux yeux verts._

_Puis de la douceur de ses lèvres qui avaient effleurés sa joue de ce baiser chaste et doux._

_Dean…_

_Comme il aimerait le revoir…Ressentir une nouvelle fois ce sentiment exquis d'être intéressant, d'être important et digne de respect._

_Il voulait revoir Dean…_

_Mais avait si peur…_

_Tout ce mal qui l'avait détruit…Serait-il en mesure d'aimer à nouveau?_

_De faire confiance?_

_Et Dean ne méritait pas un être aussi instable que lui…_

_De toute façon, rien ne prouvait que Dean ne fût pas un monstre semblable à Mike à l'intérieur mais pouvait-il vraiment être aussi malchanceux?_

_Castiel dormit à peine et toutes ses interrogations finirent par le rendre malade._

_Il n'alla pas travailler au matin et passa la journée à réfléchir._

_Appelez Dean? Courir le risque?_

_Ne pas le faire? Ne jamais le revoir?_

_Au début de la soirée, son choix était fait…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

.

**Merci pour tout vos reviews! C'est vraiment sympa!**

**Je post tout suite ( pas de dernière revision pour corrigé mes fautes stupides je suis trop en retard aujourd'hui)**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

.

C'était samedi avant-midi et Dean faisait quelques heures supplémentaires au garage, aidant Bobby à rafistoler une magnifique Ford '59. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il attendait toujours, inconsciemment l'appel de Castiel.

Il savait que c'était idiot, cela faisait maintenant presque trois jours et il était évident que l'homme aux yeux bleus n'était pas intéressé…Et pourtant…Dean aurait juré que quelque chose avait cliqué entre eux.

De toute façon peut-être était-ce pour le mieux parce que depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel Dean avait de la difficulté à se reconnaître lui-même.

Premièrement, il avait été incapable d'inviter l'étranger à finir la soirée dans son lit et encore plus étrange…Il n'en avait plus vraiment éprouvé l'envie…Non pas que Castiel ne l'intéressait plus sur ce côté, bien loin de là, mais tout à coup lui parler lui avait semblé plus urgent que de finir au lit avec lui.

Deuxièmement, il l'avait appelé et lui avait proposé un rancard…Et la dernière fois que Dean avait proposé un rancard à quelqu'un il avait eu seize ans!

Puis finalement…Castiel refusait catégoriquement de quitter ses pensées ce qui devenait de plus en plus irritant.

Sacré ange aux yeux bleus!

Il commençait à maudire le jour où il l'avait vu!

.

.

Son cellulaire sonna alors qu'il en était à une tâche délicate de son travail, couché sous la voiture, une main retenant le filtre à huile et empêchant celle-ci de s'écouler sur lui.

Probablement Sam, c'était tout à fait son genre de_ timing_!

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche d'une main et grogna;

- Ouais?

- Dean?

La voix à la fois douce et rauque provenant de l'appareil ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à une seule personne et son cœur s'emballa stupidement, il lâcha le filtre à huile et sursauta violement lorsqu'il fut recouvert de la substance épaisse et collante. Il vint pour se relever et sa tête heurta violement le dessous de la voiture. S'en suivit une série de jurons et de gémissements tandis qu'il tentait de se libérer de sa situation des plus précaire.

Il n'osa imaginer ce que son interlocuteur devait penser de lui à ce moment même et jura une nouvelle fois en se disant que le destin tenait vraiment à le faire passer pour un idiot aux yeux de Castiel.

- Dean? Ça va? Demanda la voix inquiète de Castiel. Dean réussit à sortir de sous la voiture s'essuya rapidement le visage avec la manche de sa chemise.

- Castiel?

- Oui c'est moi…je te dérange?

- NON! S'écria presque le mécanicien puis reprit un ton plus calme et répéta

- Non… J'ai été surpris…Je changeait une voiture d'huile et …Bien tu aurais dû voir la scène en fait…

Il y eu un petit rire timide à l'autre bout de la ligne et Dean se mordit la lèvres tellement ce son le rendit heureux.

- Tu ris de mon malheur? Plaisanta-t-il

- Non! Je suis désolé…

Toujours si poli…Adorable…

- T'en fais pas Castiel…Je suis content que tu appelles…

- Désolé d'avoir été si long…C'est…

Dean le coupa, trop heureux qu'il ait appelé.

- Je comprend…Tu étais probablement occupé et tout…

-Non Dean…Je devais réfléchir…En fait je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir depuis notre rencontre…

Dean senti son cœur s'emballer comme celui d'une jeune adolescente et il se serrait frapper la tête contre un mur!

Castiel avait pensé à lui…

- Je suis heureux que tu ais prit ton temps alors… Dit-il calmement et Castiel eut une sorte de petit soupir de soulagement au bout du fil avant de poursuivre.

- Tu…Tu es toujours d'accord pour ce rendez-vous?

-Tu parles que je le suis! Dit joyeusement Dean, peut-être plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

- Tu es libre ce soir?

- Oui! Ça me prendra probablement deux bonne heures à me nettoyer de cette huile à moteur mais bon…

- Encore désolé pour cela…

- Nah! J'adore les surprises! Que veux-tu faire? Resto? Cinéma?

- Ce que tu veux Dean

- Resto alors! Je préfère t'avoir en face de moi qu'à mes côtés dans une salle obscure sans pouvoir te voir et te parler…

Castiel eut un léger petit rire

- Tu es toujours aussi gentlemen?

- Depuis mercredi seulement…Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait toi?

Il eut droit au petit rire timide à nouveau et sourit largement. Il lui tardait de le revoir enfin!

- Alors ce soir?

- Oui…Tu veux que je passe te chercher Castiel?

Celui-ci sembla hésiter au bout du fil.

- D'accord…Tu connais le bloc appartement sur la rue Miller?

Dean fit un sifflement admiratif

- On vit pas dans un taudis à ce que je vois…

Dean aurait juré que Castiel rougissait même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

- 18h00 ça te va? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement

- Oui, je t'attendrai dehors…Tu as quelle sorte de voiture?

Dean sourit

- T'inquiète…Tu vas la remarquer…

- Ok…À ce soir Dean

- Ce soir Castiel…

.

.

Après son appelle téléphonique son humeur changea radicalement de morose à aussi-énervé-qu'un-gamin-dans une-confiserie. Bobby l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans leur petite salle de repos pour manger leur sandwich en compagnie de sa belle-fille, Jo, qui était aussi une amie de Dean.

Bobby remarqua immédiatement la bonne humeur de son jeune employé mais ne posa aucun commentaire. Jo le regardait avec interrogation et lui demanda finalement s'il comptait venir au_ Roadhouse_ ce soir-là.

- Na…J'ai un rendez-vous.

Jo pouffa de rire.

- Toi? Un rendez-vous?

- Et c'est ce rendez-vous qui te rend aussi excité qu'une ado qui s'en va voir_ Twilight_? Demanda Bobby

- La ferme Bobby!

- J'ai touché un point sensible Dean? Rigola l'homme

Dean l'ignora, rien ne pouvait lui enlever sa bonne humeur et il continua joyeusement à parler de la voiture qu'il rafistolait. Jo ne cessa de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils et Dean s'étouffa presque avec la bouchée de sandwich qu'il avait dans la bouche lorsqu'elle lui demanda brusquement;

- Dean? Tu serais pas en amour toi?

- Quoi? Non mais ça va pas?

- Quoi? C'est ça ou tu as une tumeur au cerveau mon vieux…Tu ne te vois pas? Il y a presque des petits papillons et des arcs-en-ciel qui te sortent du derrière!

Bobby éclata de rire et donna une bourrade paternelle à sa belle-fille

- J'aurais pas mieux dit ma belle!

- Je vous emmerde! Décida Dean en se levant - Et tu sais quoi Bobby? Je te laisse te débrouiller seul! Je suis venu pour t'aider et pas pour me faire ridiculiser!

Il quitta le garage et se dirigea vers sa voiture sous les éclats de rire de Bobby et de Jo.

.

.

Dean n'avait jamais trouvé une journée aussi longue! Il aurait dû demeurer au garage et se senti même un peu coupable d'être parti ainsi. Il appela Bobby qui semblait toujours rire dans sa barbe et celui-ci lui assura que tout allait bien, il était lui-même déjà à la maison. Avant de raccrocher il lui souhaita une _belle soirée_ et Dean jura que Jo se trouvait dans la pièce et que tout les deux allaient continuer à se foutre de sa gueule pour encore un bon moment!

Il se prépara longuement pour ce rendez-vous, prit une longue douche et hésita un bon moment avant de s'habiller. Il était du genre à agripper le premier Jeans et le premier t-shirt qu'il trouvait et chercha dans ses vêtements, quelque chose de plus stylé.

Après s'être changé cinq fois, il perdit patience. Ces vêtements ce n'était pas lui! Il remit un jeans propre, un t-shirt vert bouteille et une veste de coton bleu. Il allait être lui-même ce soir, confortablement lui-même.

Castiel avait beau être d'une autre classe que la sienne il ne lui était pas du tout apparu snob et Dean n'était pas du genre à jouer un rôle autre que le sien.

Il avait décidé d'amener Castiel au restaurant italien du centre-ville, il le trouvait classe sans l'être trop et il y avait une jolie terrasse sur le bord de l'eau. Ça lui avait semblé le resto idéal sans compter que tout le monde aimait la cuisine italienne. Il savait que Castiel lui avait dit être un fan de cuisine asiatique mais il ne connaissait rien à cette cuisine et avait eu peur de choisir un mauvais restaurant.

À 1800 tapant il arriva sur la rue de Castiel.

Il pouvait déjà apercevoir celui-ci qui attendait, immobile, sur le bord de la rue et son cœur fit un bon.

Bon sang qu'il était magnifique!

Il portait un jeans noir qui épousait bien son corps et une chemise blanche qui lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un ange avec un chandail bleu ciel sous celle-ci. Ses cheveux avaient toujours cet air ébouriffé que Dean aimait. Les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrir largement en voyant la voiture et Dean sorti rapidement pour aller le rejoindre.

- Wow! Tu avais dit que je remarquerais la voiture…Tu n'avais pas tort!

Dean sourit largement

- Content que tu aimes mon bébé…

- Ton bébé? Sourit Castiel de ce sourire si beau et sincère.

- Je suis content de te voir Castiel… Il hésita puis lui donna un baiser amical sur la joue. Castiel ne protesta pas mais baissa timidement les yeux.

- Allez! En route! Dit joyeusement Dean en lui ouvrant galamment la portière.

Castiel eut un petit rire et s'installa. Dean retourna vivement vers l'autre côté de la voiture et s'assit derrière le volant. Il jeta un bref regard à Castiel près de lui. Celui-ci regardait l'intérieur de la voiture en souriant.

Castiel et Bébé semblaient bien s'entendre…Parfait!

- Tu aimes les vielles voitures Castiel?

- En fait je n'y connais rien, je suis même incapable de changer une roue de secours… Avoua-t-il timidement

- Bah…Tu connais un mécanicien maintenant! T'auras qu'à m'appeler!

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Castiel après un moment

-Au _Délicioso. _ Un resto italien du centre-ville…Tu aimes? Sinon on peut aller ailleurs…

- J'adore

- Tu y ais déjà allé?

- Non…Je suis allé à quelques restaurants d'affaires mais pas celui-là…

- Tu sors souvent pour affaire? S'intéressa Dean

- Je suis le chef de mon équipe de recherche et je suis donc souvent, malheureusement, obligé d'aller négocier des subventions.

Au ton de sa voix, Dean devina que ça ne lui plaisait pas

- Tu détestes?

- Oui…Je ne suis pas devenu biologiste pour perdre mon temps à négocier de l'argent avec de hauts cravatés…Je préfère la recherche, à l'abri dans mon laboratoire.

- Tu travail sur quoi?

- Les pathologies récurrentes de la division cellulaire au niveau du protoplasme… Commença-t-il d'un air emballé puis baissa soudainement les yeux, embarrassé.

- C'est ennuyant non?

- Du tout mais j'y pige rien…Tu as l'air d'adorer ton travail et c'est magnifique à voir…C'est quoi le but de ces recherches?

- Oh…Stopper la division frénétique des cellules néoplasiques…En d'autres mots, éradiquer le cancer.

- Wow! Tu luttes contre le cancer! Tu seras peut-être le guérisseur ultime!

Castiel eut un sourire timide

- Pas moi non, la recherche c'est long et pénible et ça prend de l'argent et un temps fou mais peut-être…Peut-être un jour quelqu'un trouvera enfin le remède et ce seras bien de savoir que moi et plusieurs autres avons participés à cette réussite.

Dean brûlait d'envie de le questionner d'avantage sur son travail mais ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination et Dean dû chercher un stationnement.

.

.

Dean entraîna Castiel vers l'entrée du restaurant avec l'envie irrépressible de lui toucher la main ou le bras. Il réussi tout de même à se contenir, Castiel lui semblait si timide qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'apeurer. Il avait presque l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un jeune adolescent inexpérimenté et pourtant Castiel avait le même age que lui et lui avait avoué avoir été en couple. Il trouvait son air timide adorable mais se demandait tout de même pourquoi Castiel semblait si mal à l'aise.

Une hôtesse les accueilli et ils furent installés à la terrasse comme l'avait demandé Dean.

Ils regardèrent le menu un bon moment lorsqu'un serveur leur proposa la carte des vins. Dean la prit et parcouru la liste des vins, mal à l'aise. Il ne connaissait rien aux vins et avait bien peur de passer pour le dernier des crétins en face de son invité.

- Dean? Demanda soudainement la voix douce de Castiel - Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je meurs d'envie de boire une bonne bière….

Dean soupira presque de soulagement et redonna la carte des vins au serveur

- Deux bières alors…

Il sourit à Castiel qui lui retourna son sourire.

Leurs mains ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre sur la table et Dean dû lutter pour rester immobile et ne pas la prendre contre la sienne.

- Alors Castiel…Parles moi de toi…

- Nous avons déjà parlé de mon travail…

- Oui mais pas de Toi… Dit Dean d'un sourire dragueur

- Parles-moi de toi plutôt! Mercredi tu me disais que tu avais toujours vécu dans cette ville? Ta famille y est encore?

- Non, mon frère vit à une heure et demie d'ici avec sa fiancée et nous nous voyons au moins tout les mois et sommes très proches…Ma mère est décédée alors que j'avais quatre ans.

Castiel le regarda soudainement avec tristesse et baissa la tête

- Désolé pour ta perte Dean…

- Ça va…

- Et ton père?

- Oh…Disons que j'ai coupé les ponds avec lui lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans…J'ai prit mon frère sous ma charge …De toutes façon il ne s'est jamais occupé de lui, c'est Bobby et Helen qui nous ont servit de parents…

- Bobby? C'est l'homme avec lequel tu travails au garage…

Dean fut étonné que Castiel se rappel ce détail et sourit

- Tu as bonne mémoire…

-Je me rappel de tout ce que tu m'as dit

Dean sourit largement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- …Bref, Mon frère est allé étudier le droit et moi je suis resté ici, Bobby m'a appris tous ce que j'avais à apprendre en mécanique et j'ai commencé à travailler avec lui.

- Tu as prit soin de ton frère à 18 ans…Tu as terminé tes études?

- j'ai terminé mon secondaire par correspondance en travaillant mais mon frère avait du talent et je savais qu'il voulait étudier. Bobby et Helen nous ont aidé et il a pu étudier. Termina-t-il fièrement.

Castiel lui sourit

- Tu as un peu sacrifié tes propres études pour ton petit frère? Demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté

- Oui, peut-être.

- Tu es un homme bien Dean…

Dean se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête

- Bah…Je suis loin d'être un ange…Et toi? Parles-moi de ta famille…

La lueur joyeuse dans les yeux de Castiel s'éteignit immédiatement et Dean regretta sa question.

- Je suis le cadet de trois enfants, j'ai deux frères, Michael et Raphaël…Ma famille est très religieuse comme tu peux le constater à nos noms…

- Oh… Dean devina presque immédiatement le manque d'enthousiasme de Castiel. Famille religieuse et homosexualité ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

- Je…Je n'ai plus de contacts avec eux depuis longtemps.

- C'est à propos de ton orientation? Demanda Dean

- Oui mais les choses n'allaient déjà pas très bien…Père a toujours été fier de Michael et Raphaël...Il n'avait jamais désiré un troisième enfant mais comme ils sont religieux…

- Ils t'ont gardé… Continua Dean qui ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

- Oui et ma mère est décédée quelques heures après ma naissance, de complications, donc ma relation avec mon père était vouée à l'échec…Lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais gais il…Il m'a traité d'abomination et m'a mit à la porte…

- Castiel c'est affreux! S'horrifia Dean attristé pour lui

- C'était il y a longtemps... Tenta-t-il de dire mais Dean ne pu s'empêcher, cette fois, de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et le fixa, surpris. Il ne retira pas sa main et ne posa aucun commentaire et Dean profita donc de la sensation agréable de sa peau sur la sienne.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arriver du serveur qui venait prendre leurs commandes.

Lorsqu'il quitta, Dean reprit leur conversation.

- Tu t'es donc retrouvé seul toi aussi? Comment as-tu pu payer tes études si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- La prostitution

Dean s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière et Castiel eut un petit sourire

- Désolé, c'est une blague…J'ai gagné des bourses et ça m'a permit de payer mes études à l'aide d'un petit travail à temps partiel.

- Des bourses? Beau ET intelligent…

Castiel rougit et Dean le trouva encore plus irrésistible.

- Toi Dean? Demanda-t-il timidement - Comment ton entourage a-t-il réagit sachant que tu aimais aussi les hommes?

- Je suis ouvertement bisexuel depuis le lycée et mes amis m'ont toujours supporté là-dedans tandis que mon frère l'a toujours su, j'imagine. Bobby et Helen m'ont aussi toujours accepté comme je suis... Je m'estime chanceux…Surtout quand j'entend des histoires comme la tienne…Tes amis et tes collègues t'accepte comme tu es j'espère?

- Je suis plutôt nouveau au travail mais mes proches collègues connaissent mon orientation, je crois que le sujet nous est venu un moment ou un autre et pour ce qui est de mes amis…Je n'en ais pas.

Dean le regarda avec surprise.

- Comme j'ai dit mercredi… Continua Castiel - Je suis arrivé ici il y a un an et je sortait d'une difficile relation

- Je vois, tes amis étaient VOS amis non?

- En quelque sorte…J'ai coupé les ponts Dean…J'ai tout abandonné là-bas…Mon travail, mes amis, ma maison…

Castiel avait un aura de tristesse autour de lui, quelque chose de lourd et douloureux et Dean sentait bien que l'homme ne disait que le nécessaire et que le reste devait être plutôt horrible.

- Cette relation s'est mal terminée? Demanda tristement Dean en soutenant le regard fuyant de Castiel

- Oui…Mike m'a fait beaucoup de mal…

- Je le déteste déjà… Dit soudainement Dean sans y penser puis regretta immédiatement ses paroles

- je suis désolé Castiel, c'est pas quelque chose à dire…C'est pas mes affaires et j'imagine que tu devais vraiment aimer cet homme…

- Ça va Dean…C'est très difficile pour moi de seulement y penser et j'imagine que ça a fait de moi quelqu'un de difficile à approcher…

- Tu as peur de te réengager?

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus.

- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec qui que ce soi…Avoua soudainement Dean et Castiel le regarda avec sérieux puis fronça légèrement les sourcils en penchant une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté.

- Alors pourquoi sommes nous ici, ce soir, Dean?

- Pardon?

- Si moi j'ai une peur maladive de me réengager et que toi tu ne l'as jamais voulu que faisons-nous ici? Ça ressemble drôlement à un rancart, non?

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il adorait l'attitude directe de Castiel

- Effectivement…Mais on est là non? Disons qu'on se contredit mutuellement ok?

- Oui, D'accord c'est seulement que…

- Que?

- Je ne suis pas la personne idéale Dean…

- Comparé à….?

- Dean…Tu sembles si heureux, si bien dans ta peau…

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop où son petit ange aux yeux bleus voulait en venir

- Et ? C'est mal? Ça te tape sur les nerfs?

- Non…Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très équilibré Dean…

- J'ai un ami qui ne peux pas passer cinq minutes sans texter…Je te trouve présentement très équilibré…

- Je ne le suis pas…J'ai beaucoup de problème personnels…Je nage dedans en fait…

Dean le regarda un instant

- Tu te drogues?

- Non

- Tu es recherché par la police?

- Non

- Tu as une vingtaine d'enfants illégitimes à ta charge?

Petit sourire cette fois

- Non

- Tu as fais un meurtre? Un viol?

- Non et Re-non!

- Une voix dans ta tête te dit de tuer le mec présentement devant toi?

Cette fois Castiel eut un petit rire

- Non Dean

Dean se frappa dans les mains

- Pas de problème alors!

- Sois sérieux Dean

- Je le suis…Laisses-moi juger si tu vaux la peine ok? Tu sembles beaucoup trop sévère envers toi-même Cass…

- Cass? Demanda Castiel en souriant, surpris

- Oui…Tu n'aimes pas? J'imagine que tout le monde t'appelle Cass non?

- Non, tu es le premier…Je crois que la religiosité qui entours mon nom rend les gens mal à l'aise et qu'ils n'osent pas le couper…Mike m'appelait Cassie…

- Cassie? C'est pas un nom de mec!

- Tu trouves?

- Oui et t'es tout un mec…Cass ça te va mieux…à moins que tu n'aime pas…

- J'aime! J'aime beaucoup même!

Dean pu facilement lire sur son visage qu'il disait la vérité.

Et de savoir qu'il était le seul à l'appeler Cass le rendit idiotement fou de joie…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

.

**Merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes MES anges!**

**Nous entrons ici un peu plus loin dans l'âme troublée de Castiel…**

.

.

_Castiel avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, un rêve trop beau qui allait se transformer tôt ou tard en cauchemar._

_Il avait été si anxieux face à ce rendez-vous et Dean s'averrait, jusqu'à maintenant, si parfait!_

_Il était gentil, doux, drôle._

_Il y avait en lui un petit côté rebelle et mauvais garçon qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible._

_Malheureusement, c'est aussi cela qui l'avait attiré, au tout début, avec Mike._

_Plus la soirée avançait et plus Castiel se laissait peu à peu aller mais sans jamais complètement baisser sa garde. _

_À tout moment il l'attendait…_

_Le premier geste d'impatience, un reproche, un rire cru…_

_Castiel avait beau savoir que c'était ridicule, que tout les homme n'étaient pas comme Mike il ne pouvait empêcher ses réflexes de bases. Un an ça avait été beaucoup trop court pour que son corps et son esprit ne soient pas sur ses gardes, prêts à se protéger ou à fuir._

_._

_._

_Voyant que Dean demeurait toujours aussi parfait lors du souper, il décida de le tester un peu…Juste pour être fixé._

_Il alla à la salle de bain et y resta horriblement longtemps…_

_Mike en aurait été insulté, humilié et exaspéré._

_Il retourna par la suite vers la terrasse en examinant Dean à son insu…_

_Le jeune homme semblait légèrement anxieux sans plus et lorsqu'il aperçu Castiel, son visage s'empli de soulagement et il lui sourit comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde._

_Castiel s'assit à sa place et Dean se pencha légèrement vers lui._

_- Tout va bien Cass? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude_

_- Oui, désolé de l'attente_

_- Ça va, j'avais peur que tu sois tombé malade._

_- Non, tout va bien_

_Dean sourit et attrapa la carte des desserts_

_- Une petite gâterie Cass?_

_Castiel aimait de plus en plus ce surnom, il lui donnait la sensation d'être quelqu'un, d'être important… Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et bien qu'il ne fut pas friand de sucre, choisi un dessert chocolaté…Juste parce que la soirée était si belle et qu'il voulait la rendre encore plus unique._

_- Moi ce sera la tarte! Se réjoui Dean tel un enfant - Rien de mieux qu'une tarte aux pommes!_

_Une telle innocence chez un homme si attrayant étonna Castiel et il se senti privilégié d'avoir un rancart avec un tel canon._

_Lorsque Dean commença à manger sa tarte, Castiel le contempla un instant puis se perdit dans ses souvenir…_

_Il se rappela un rendez-vous des plus différent…_

_Leur deuxième anniversaire, à lui et Mike._

_**Castiel regardait fixement ses mains, à plat sur la table, comme pour tenter de les empêcher de trembler.**_

_**- T'as pas l'air content… Lui reprocha amèrement Mike, en face de lui, dévorant son steak- frite.**_

_**- Mais oui je le suis…**_

_**- T'as pas arrêter de me faire chier avec notre deuxième anniversaire, je t'amène au resto et tu fais la gueule?**_

_**Castiel resta silencieux, il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il serait dans le tord alors il préféra ignorer les accusations et feigner la bonne humeur.**_

_**- Merci de m'avoir amener…Je sais que tu as pas beaucoup de temps avec le travail…**_

_**Mike était policier et ces temps-ci, rentrait à la maison encore plus épuisé et énervé que d'habitude.**_

_**- Oui…C'est certain que j'aurais préféré rester tranquillement à la maison…Tu diras après que je ne suis pas le petit ami idéal…Sale chanceux…**_

_**Castiel lui rendit son sourire, Mike semblait presque de bonne humeur et il sentait son angoisse le quitter quelque peu.**_

_**Il devait seulement être prudent et ne faire rien de stupide qui mettrait son conjoint en colère.**_

_**- J'espère que je serai aussi '' chanceux'' ce soir! Termina Mike en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.**_

_**Castiel eut un petit rire nerveux qui empli les yeux de Mike de désir.**_

_**- Termine ton repas qu'on rentre à la maison pour que tu puisses me remercier comme il se doit Cassie…**_

_**- Oh…Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on marche un peu avant de rentrer? C'est une belle soirée… Se déçu Castiel**_

_**- Oh mais oui! Répondit mesquinement Mike - On va aussi se raconter des poèmes et on va chanter gaiement…**_

_**- Mike…**_

_**- T'es quoi Cassie? Une fillette ou quoi? Je croyais sortir avec un mec, pas une adolescente merde!**_

_**- Fâche-toi pas! J'ai toujours aimé marcher, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ''fillette'' là-dedans**_

_**- Je peux te laisser marcher jusqu'à la maison si tu veux…Crétin!**_

_**- Oublis ce que j'ai dit ok? Je ne voulais pas gâcher une aussi belle soirée.**_

_**- Ouais et bien, gâcher tout c'est ta spécialité Bébé… Lui reprocha méchamment Mike**_

_**- Je n'ai plus faim, on peut entrer si tu veux. Dit Castiel en repoussant son assiette presque pleine.**_

_**- À la bonne heure! On peut aller baiser maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme doit faire pour baiser son propre petit ami de nos jours! T'es de plus en plus coincé mon pauvre Cassie!**_

_._

_._

_- Cass? Cass?_

_Castiel revint à lui et cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le visage légèrement inquiet de Dean_

_- Ça va Cass? Tu semblais loin_

_- Oui, désolé_

_- Tu… Tu es fatigué peut-être?_

_- Non! T'en fais pas Dean, je vais très bien_

_- Oh…Tu as aimé ton dessert?_

_- Oui, tout était délicieux _

_Il y eut un moment de malaise et de silence chacun semblant se demander si l'autre voulait continuer la soirée maintenant que la phase restaurant était terminée. _

_- Cass…Tu avait envie de rentrer tôt ou…? Commença Dean_

_- Je ne suis pas pressé…_

_Dean retrouva le sourire_

_- Tu as envie d'aller quelque part? _

_- Tu as une idée?_

_- Qu'importe, en autant que tu me permettes de rester encore avec toi._

_Le sourire de Dean était dragueur, plaisantin et si rafraîchissant…_

_Le Serveur revint avec la facture que Dean prit immédiatement. Castiel vint pour répliquer mais Dean ne voulu rien entendre._

_- Je t'invite et perd pas ton temps, je suis une vraie tête de mule…_

_- La prochaine fois je paie… Négocia Castiel _

_- Oh! Alors il y aura une prochaine fois? Chouette! Plaisant Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

_Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver amusant et…Sincèrement charmant._

_._

_._

_Ils sortirent du restaurant et furent accueilli par une douce brise de printemps. Dean regarda vers le chemin de bois qui longeait la rivière._

_- Tu veux qu'on marche au bord de l'eau Cass? Demanda-t-il calmement et Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la vie ironiquement triste parce que Mike, son propre conjoint de vie de près de quatre ans ne lui avait jamais accorder ce plaisir alors qu'un pur étranger le lui offrait immédiatement, sans aucune arrière-pensée._

_Castiel sourit timidement et sans même y penser, prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne. Dean se tourna vers lui et lui sourit largement et serra fortement sa main contre la sienne, comme s'il avait peur que Castiel ne change d'idée._

_Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence confortable, croisant quelques autres couples. Aucun d'eux ne les regardèrent avec dégoût, certain allant même jusqu'à leur sourire gentiment._

_Castiel avait appris à se méfier des réactions des gens, sa propre famille l'aillant si violement rejeté._

_Mike n'avait jamais été démonstratif en public avec lui, même à leurs débuts. Il n'avait jamais accepté son homosexualité et Castiel avait tristement accepté de ne pas lui démontrer d'affection lorsqu'ils étaient en lieux publics. Les choses lui avaient tout de même semblés malsaines lorsque Mike le faisait passer pour un colocataire lorsque ses collègues de travail venaient à la maison._

_La première fois qu'il le présenta ainsi Castiel se senti si blessé qu'il s'en suivi, ce soir-là, leur première vraie dispute et le premier acte de violence de la part de Mike. Il allait toujours se remémorer la sensation de trahison qui avait suivi ce vicieux coup au visage…_

_._

_._

_**Sa lèvre avait été ouverte sous le coup et il pouvait goûter la saveur métallique du sang dans sa bouche.**_

_**La fureur l'envahi d'un coup. N'avait-il pas eu suffisamment de coups dans son enfance? Son père…Ses frères…Allait-il enfin, un jour, mériter un semblant de respect!**_

_**Il releva les yeux sur Mike qui semblait lui-même étonné de son geste.**_

_**- Tu as aucun droit…AUCUN droit de me frapper! Lui cracha-t-il, détachant chaque mot.**_

_**Le regard momentanément étonné de Mike se rempli vite de fureur**_

_**- Tu l'a cherché Cassie…Tu as pas à me dire quoi faire!**_

_**- Je te disait seulement que c'était complètement insultant que tu ne veule même pas me présenter comme ton conjoint mais comme ton coloc! Je n'ai pas à payer parce que tu n'acceptes pas d'être gai!**_

_**- Je ne veux pas que le monde le sache et c'est mon choix!**_

_**- Et moi c'est mon choix de vouloir quelqu'un qui me respecte dans ma vie! Si tu peux pas respecter ça je peux te laisser seul! Comme cela je ne te ferai plus honte!**_

_**Mike le poussa subitement contre le mur et l'y retint. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, menaçant et empli de fureur.**_

_**- Toi t'avises plus jamais à me menacer! C'est pas un môme de 22 ans qui va me dire quoi faire!**_

_**- Tu me fais mal Mike…Tenta-t-il de le raisonner mais l'homme ne fit que renforcer sa poigne sur ses bras, Castiel pouvait sentir ses doigts lui meurtrir la peau et grimaça de douleur.**_

_**- Je veux que tu te rentre dans la tête que t'es à moi, à moi seul! T'avise plus jamais de me menacer de me quitter!**_

_**- Je veux pas te quitter…S'il te plait Mike! Supplia-t-il et cette fois ça fonctionna et il lâcha prise.**_

_**Castiel vint pour quitter rapidement la pièce mais Mike le retint par le bras.**_

_**- On s'est comprit Cassie?**_

_**Castiel ne releva pas les yeux et hocha la tête**_

_**- Alors embrasse moi… Sourit-il en lui caressant la joue. Castiel obéit et déposa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mike le serra fortement contre lui et lui caressa gentiment le dos.**_

_**- Désolé pour le coup Bébé…Ça arrivera plus.**_

_**Castiel avait hochée la tête et l'avait cru.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Il senti une douce pression sur sa main et sorti de ses pensées._

_- Je crois que tu étais encore parti loin Cass, non? Lui demanda Dean en souriant_

_- Oui, je suis désolé_

_- C'est de cela que tu parlais lorsque tu me mettais en garde?_

_- En quelque sorte_

_-Je peux facilement m'y accoutumer…Suffit d'être assez intéressant pour te garder les deux pieds sur terre, petit ange…_

_Castiel le regarda, étonné_

_- Petit ange? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait ''ange'' sans que ce soit pour se moquer de son prénom._

_Dean éclata de rire_

_- Oui, je plaide coupable Cass…J'ai commencé à t'appeler ainsi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, avant même de connaître ton nom…_

_- Au Roadhouse? S'étonna Castiel_

_- Oui…Tu semblais si fragile, si perdu et…adorable…Tu ressemblais à un ange avec tes grands yeux bleus…_

_- Et maintenant? C'est toujours ce que tu penses de moi? S'intéressa Castiel_

_- Oui…Mais plus j'en apprend sur toi, à mon plus grand bonheur, et plus je me rend compte que j'avais tord de te penser fragile…_

_Castiel cessa de marcher et le regarda, étonné._

_C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre. Lui? Non fragile? Il avait d'ailleurs tellement peur que Dean se lasse de réaliser à quel point il était faible et fragile!_

_- Comment peux-tu me voir comme quelqu'un de non fragile après tout ce que tu as déjà vu et appris de moi, Dean?_

_Dean le regarda avec sérieux et se racla la gorge avant de parler_

_- Je sais ce que c'est Cass, j'ai pas eu une vie facile et je vois dans tes yeux que toi non plus. T'as le regard d'un vieux combattant et tu me sembles être tout sauf faible...Tu as pas les yeux d'un homme de 26 ans…_

_- Je suis fragile Dean…Je n'apporte que des problèmes… Avoua Castiel en sentant sa gorge se resserrer. Il ne voulait pas perdre Dean. Plus que jamais même parce qu'il était présentement comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de la tempête de désespoir qu'était devenue sa vie._

_Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre son temps…Pas si Dean voulait autre chose de lui que de l'avoir dans son lit._

_Parce que Castiel se battait encore contre les monstres de son passé et que ce serait injuste d'inclure Dean dans une vie si compliquée._

_Dean fronça les sourcils à ces paroles mais soutint son regard au sien._

_Il leva sa main qui ne tenait pas celle de Castiel et la posa délicatement sur sa joue. _

_Il y avait si longtemps que Castiel n'avait pas été touché avec douceur qu'il ferma brusquement les yeux sous l'avalanche de sensations qui l'envahi._

_Son cœur était si peu habitué à la douceur que ça lui faisait presque mal._

_La main demeura sur sa joue, la caressant doucement et lorsque Castiel rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra un regard brillant, aussi vert que la forêt et empli d'affection._

_Il vit à peine le visage de Dean se rapprocher du sien et sursauta lorsque ses lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes._

_Dean n'eut aucun mouvement, comme s'il attendait son approbation et Castiel amorça inconsciemment le mouvement débutant le baiser._

_Dean y participa avec entrain et Castiel se perdit dans le flot de sensations agréables qui l'envahirent._

_Dean approfondit le baiser et posa sa main derrière la tête de Castiel, jouant dans ses cheveux._

_Aucun d'eux n'osa ouvrir la bouche, conservant ce baiser des plus chastes._

_._

_._

_Castiel savait qu'il était pris au piège._

_Plus jamais il n'allait réussir à repousser Dean maintenant._

_Il tombait de plus en plus pour cet étranger et ça lui faisait extrêmement peur._

_Dean termina le baiser et le regarda avec ferveur._

_- Hé bien...Tu ressemble à un ange ET tu embrasses comme un ange…Ta mère a bien choisi ton nom…C'est bien elle qui l'a choisi non? Il sembla se rappeler avec malaise, que la mère de Castiel était décédée en le mettant au monde._

_- Les noms d'anges étaient son idée, oui._

_- A-t-elle eu le temps de te voir avant de mourir?_

_Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant où Dean voulait en venir._

_- Oui…Un jour j'ai posée cette question à Michael…Parce qu'il était le seul à répondre quelques fois à mes questions et il m'a dit que ma mère avait demandé à me voir…On m'a mis dans ses bras et elle est décédée quelques minutes plus tard._

_Castiel baissa les yeux, se remémorant malgré lui la voix cruelle de son père le traitant de ''démon''._

_Dean avait un léger sourire._

_- Probablement qu'elle voulait voir son ''ange'' avant de partir...Elle doit être partie en paix Cass_

_Castiel senti sa gorge se nouer. Personne ne lui avait dit des choses aussi belles sur sa mère et il ne su quoi dire. Dean sembla deviner son malaise et changea de sujet._

_- Sam a jamais connu notre mère._

_- Sam? C'est ton frère?_

_- Oui, Sammy…Elle est morte alors qu'il avait 6 mois._

_- Comment? Demanda-t-il discrètement_

_- Un incendie dans la maison, Papa a seulement eu le temps de nous sortir, moi et Sam…Il ne s'en est jamais remit…_

_- Tu m'as parlé de ses absences…_

_- Oui, il n'a jamais accepté sa mort et…Tu sais je ne doute pas qu'il nous aimait mais je crois qu'il n'arrivait plus à nous regarder sans se sentir coupable…Il m'a laisser la charge de Sammy et… Dean baissa la tête et Castiel se senti triste pour lui. Il prit sa main dans la sienne._

_- C'était injuste de laisser une telle responsabilité à un enfant…C'était pas ta tâche Dean mais…Mais tu as tout sacrifié pour ton frère non?_

_- Sacrifier? Non, je n'irais pas jusque là mais j'ai tenter de lui donner ce que je pouvais._

_- Tu as penser à toi lorsque tu as abandonné l'école pour permette à Sam d'étudier?_

_- Non mais Sam avait le talent et…_

_Castiel l'interrompit_

_- Je crois que pendant des années le bonheur de Sam passait avant le tien et …Ne va penser que je dis cela avec reproche…Je trouve ça beau, vraiment beau…Des psys diraient que c'est malsain mais moi je trouve que c'est un véritable acte d'amour…Sam t'en est reconnaissant au moins?_

_- Oh oui! T'inquiète! Sam a toujours été un enfant plus mature que les autres. J'ai dû le convaincre de ne pas lâcher l'école parce qu'il trouvait injuste que je sois le seul à travailler. Il s'est prit un emploi à mi-temps même si je le lui avais interdit! Les Winchester, on est tous des têtes de mule! Lui et Jess ont une chambre spécialement pour moi dans leur petite maison et Sam n'a pas arrêté de me casser les pieds avec de l'argent qu'il m'envoyait chaque semaines…J'ai dû le menacer de meurtre pour qu'il arrête. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable mais il ne devrait pas…Il est heureux et ça me permet de l'être aussi…Maintenant j'ai que moi à m'occuper…_

_- Il est rare de rencontrer des gens vraiment heureux…Mais je te crois, tu as un regard brillant, même si je vois bien que tu as souffert. Avoua Castiel_

_- Je vis dans le présent…Je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli pour Sam alors j'ai rien à regretter de la vie, je ne me sens coupable de rien et peux profiter de la vie comme je le veux…_

_- En draguant? Plaisanta Castiel timidement_

_- Le bonheur de ma vie oui! Je suis un coureur de jupons, et de pantalons, et je l'assume! Je ne vois rien de mal ou malsain dans les aventures d'un soir en autant que les deux personnes impliquées soient totalement et à 100% d'accord avec l'idée._

_- C'est ce que tu voulais avec moi? Demanda-t-il en évitant son regard_

_- C'était l'idée…_

_- Je t'aurais dit oui, tu sais._

_- Oui, je sais…_

_Castiel était de plus en plus confus et regarda fixement le sol_

_- Alors pourquoi? Demanda-t-il simplement_

_Dean toucha son menton et le força à relever le visage. Il rencontra deux yeux verts étincelants et un sourire enjôleur._

_- Parce que, petit ange, tu m'as complètement hypnotisé…Plus je te parlais et plus tu t'obstinais à être de plus en plus intéressant et intriguant! Tu m'as laissé aucun répit! Un sourire après l'autre, de plus en plus beau et magnifique! J'étais complètement perdu sous ton charme! T'as même commencer à faire de moi un vrai personnage de roman à l'eau de rose! Honte à toi! Je te voulais dans mon lit et maintenant…_

_Il s'interrompit brusquement et Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieux_

_- Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il_

_- Hé merde Cass…Maintenant c'est dans ma vie que je te veux!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

.

.

**Gros et immense merci pour les reviews et les story alert.**

**Votre opinion compte énormément ( c'est de l'essence brut)**

.

.

Dean eut toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Il aurait dû être troublé, horrifié même à propos de ce qu'il avait avoué à Castiel ce soir-là.

Lui, le coureur de jupons sans attaches venait de déclarer à un homme qu'il ne voyait que pour la deuxième fois qu'il recherchait une relation sérieuse avec lui.

Il se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit et soupira de dépit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas honteux? Pourquoi est-ce que la seule chose qu'il ressentait était une joie stupide et horripilante?

Castiel lui était apparu définitivement adorable toute la soirée et il avait dû se restreindre de le toucher sans arrêt.

Les mises en gardes de celui-ci ne l'avaient pas troublé. Il ne voyait pas ce que Castiel pouvait se trouver de si horrible. Il y avait bien eu ces brèves absences où Castiel avait semblé perdu dans ses pensées mais rien qui ne le rende pas encore plus adorables.

Il l'avait tout de même cru lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué avoir beaucoup de problèmes mais la pensée de s'en éloigner ne l'avait pas effleuré.

Il était tout de même curieux.

Il devinait que sa relation avec ce Mike l'avait gravement marquée. Castiel lui avait dit avoir passée presque quatre années avec lui, cette relation avait donc débutée lorsqu'il devait avoir 21 ou 22 ans, donc nouvellement diplômé.

Mike avait été sa seule relation sérieuse à long terme avec un homme et elle s'était apparemment mal terminée.

Pas surprenant que Castiel soit si timide et peu assuré…

Dean n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit, ni un homme ni une femme alors il nageait en plein mystère et ne connaissait aucunement la marche à suivre.

.

.

Il avait raccompagné Castiel à son appartement après qu'il eut marché calmement pendant deux heures et demi tout en parlant.

Lorsqu'il avait stationnée sa voiture devant le bloc appartement, il avait hésité…

Étais-ce trop tôt pour proposé une nuit ensemble?

Oui. Il le sentait.

Il avait avoué à Cass qu'il voulait autre chose qu'une simple baise avec lui mais Castiel ne lui avait rien répondu même s'il était évident qu'il recherchait probablement plus, lui aussi.

De toute manière, décida Dean, ils étaient devant l'appartement de Castiel alors s'il voulait l'inviter à entrer c'était à lui de le demander…

Castiel sembla hésité, sembla si indécis et mal à l'aise que Dean décida de mettre fin à son calvaire.

Il détestait le voir souffrir…

- T'es libre demain Cass?

- Oui

- Tu as envi de revoir ma sale bouille?

Il eut droit à un magnifique sourire

- Oui…J'aime bien cette bouille…

- Chez moi? Je cuisine si tu es du genre aventureux…

Castiel baissa les yeux, semblant mal à l'aise.

- Rien de plus qu'un souper Cass… Se senti-t-il obligé d'ajouter

- Oui, je veux bien Dit timidement Castiel en regardant le sol de la voiture

- Je te texterai mon adresse

- D'accord…

Dean ne pu supporter de ne pas voir ses magnifiques yeux et releva doucement son visage. Castiel le regarda fixement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et Dean ne pu résister et plongea vers cette bouche invitante pour l'embrasser goulûment. Castiel répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

Dean n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé la sensation d'embrasser. C'était pour lui une sorte de préliminaire, une sorte de demande non verbale pour quelque chose d'autre. Il embrassait même que très rarement les hommes.

Mais ce soir, le mot ''baiser'' avait prit tout son sens avec Castiel.

Il adorait la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes et aurait pu l'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures sans même attendre quelque chose d'autre.

Embrasser Castiel était déjà, jusque-là, cent fois meilleur que des centaines de baises qu'il avait eu dans sa vie

Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit ange aux yeux bleus lui avait-il fait bon sang?

.

.

Le matin fut pénible et Dean grogna de sommeil en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore la soirée d'hier.

Puis son invitation à Castiel pour le souper.

Soudainement, le sommeil lui sembla être une parfaite perte de temps et il sauta du lit.

IL était 10h00 du matin et la journée s'annonçait belle. Il prit une douche en sifflotant joyeusement ne se rappelant pas même la dernière fois où ça lui était arrivé.

Il en était à engloutir un bol de céréales lorsque son cellulaire sonna.

- Salut Sammy! Lui répondit-il joyeusement

Sam éclata de rire au bout du fil

- Toi t'as été chanceux hier soir…

- Je suis toujours de bonne humeur!

- Si tu le dis…Jess demande si tu viens toujours nous voir le week-end prochain?

- Oui, aucun problème

- Ça va Dean? Tu sonnes …Bizarre…

- Oui…

- Tu as fais quoi hier? Et je ne demande pas les détails salés!

- Il y a pas eu de salé…

- Et tu es de bonne humeur?

- La ferme Sam!

- Bon, alors tu as fais quoi? Une sortie entre amis?

- Une sortie avec…Quelqu'un

Il savait très bien qu'il devait paraître des plus étrange à son frère mais plus il parlait et plus il s'enfonçait et…Et il avait une folle envie de parler de Castiel…

- Tu es sortie avec une fille et tu as pas couché avec elle? S'étonna Sam

- C'est un garçon et ça m'arrive, tu sauras!

- Pas depuis Tessa Price et tu avais 12 ans à l'époque…

- Je suis un vrai monstre à t'entendre!

Dean pu entendre Sam échanger quelques paroles à l'autre bout de la ligne et il devina que Jess devait suivre la discussion.

- Jess veut savoir comment il s'appelle…Dit Sam après un moment

- Castiel

- Quoi? Castiel? Je savais que ça pouvait pas être un mec normal! Il t'a fait quoi?

'' Ça je voudrais bien le savoir!'' Pensa-t-il mais ne fit que protester contre ce que Sam avait dit

- Il est parfaitement normal!

- Alors c'est toi qui n'es pas dans ton assiette… T'es pas arrivé à l'avoir dans ton lit?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de détails?

- Je m'inquiète! Je croyais que le charme Winchester était infaillible!

- Il l'est! Je le vois ce soir si tu veux vraiment tout savoir…Et j'ai pas perdu mon charme je suis seulement pas pressé avec lui! S'impatienta-t-il légèrement

Il entendit Jess dire quelque chose puis rigoler.

- Jess veut te parler! Annonça Sam après un moment

Dean soupira de dépit. Si Sam pouvait le laisser respirer Jess elle, n'allait pas lâcher le morceau

- Dean! Lui dit-elle joyeusement

- Jess! Comment va ma belle-sœur favorite?

- Ne change pas de sujet! Il est beau ce Castiel? Je suis certaine que c'est un canon!

- Bien sûr

- OH! Je le savais! S'écria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil

-Sam avait abandonné mais moi je savais que quelqu'un allait finir par te tomber dans l'œil, un jour!

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu as encore rendez-vous avec lui ce soir et tu n'as même pas essayé de l'avoir dans ton lit!

- Tu espionnes vraiment nos conversations hein?

- Vous avez aucuns secrets pour moi!

- Alors tu veux en venir où? C'est qu'un souper stupide ce soir!

- T'es impatient! Je l'entends dans ta voix! Tu es finalement accroché mon beau?

- Ne te fais pas des idées! Je connais à peine Cass…

Autre hurlement au bout du fil

- Tu le connais à peine mais tu lui as déjà donné un mignon petit nom?

- Castiel est trop long à dire

- …Tu vas lui cuisiner quoi ce soir?

- Je commande une pizza!

- Mon œil oui! Tu caches mal ton jeu Dean! Tu n'as même pas encore dis quelque chose de drôle à son sujet! Tu es trop sérieux!

- Tu veux que je dise quoi de drôle? Il est parfait… S'échappa-t-il et sa phrase fut coupée par des gloussements si typiquement belle-sœur qu'il en grinça des dents.

Sam reprit le téléphone

- Désolé pour ça, frangin…

- Ta copine je vais…

- Tu l'adore, arrête…Maintenant elle ne te lâchera pas, tu t'en rends compte non?

- Une photo! Quémanda la voix excité de Jess et Sam soupira

- Tu as une photo pour qu'elle se calme?

- Ouaip

Il chercha sur son cellulaire et la trouva.

Il avait prit cette photo vers la fin de la soirée après avoir demandé la permission à Castiel qui avait un peu hésité mais avait accepté à la condition de pouvoir le prendre en photo aussi.

La photo lui rendait parfaitement justice.

Il était devant la rambarde du quai, un bras appuyé sur celle-ci et l'autre le long de son corps. Dean avait zoomer pour avoir une bonne vue de son visage et la photo le montrait donc mi-torse.

Castiel ne souriait pas souvent mais il avait réussit à lui faire faire un de ses joli et discret sourire qui illuminait son visage. Ses yeux ressortaient d'un bleu étincelant et brillaient d'intelligence et de vie. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions comme Dean les aimait et il était…Magnifique…

Il était fier tout à coup de pouvoir envoyer cette photo de son…Pas son petit ami mais…

Bon, il ne détesterait pas de pouvoir l'appeler son petit ami, ce serait même toute une fierté même si ce mot lui semblait étrange….

Il y eut un moment de silence après qu'il eu envoyé la photo puis ce cris strident…Encore

- Il est superbe Dean!

- Jess le trouve superbe… Dit inutilement Sam

- C'est Cass Dit seulement Dean, remarquant lui-même la possessivité dans sa voix

- C'est un bel homme Dit sincèrement Sam, c'était le plus que son hétérosexualité pouvait dire d'un autre mec.

- Je sais

- Il n'a pas que ça j'espère? Tu lui aurais pas donné une autre soirée sinon…

Dean remercia silencieusement son petit frère. Sam semblait le prendre au sérieux et n'avait plus aucune ironie dans la voix.

- Il est intéressant…

- Il a quel age?

- Comme moi

- Il fait quoi?

- Tu vas être content…Biologiste

- Hein? Wow! C'est pas un idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve?

- Je t'emmerde

La voix de Jess les interrompit

- Tu vas pas commander une pizza pour ce mec magnifique Dean Winchester!

Il éclata de rire, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention…

- Demande à Jess de m'envoyer sa recette de sauté asiatique par email

- Elle le fera avec plaisir…Appels moi ok?

- Tu as peur que ce soit un tueur en série? Un violeur? T'en fais pas je serais une victime consentante…

- Bon, tu redeviens toi-même, à la bonne heure! Je veux des nouvelles demain…Crétin!

- Ok

- Tu salut Bobby et Helen ok?

- Ok Sammy

.

.

La journée fut affreusement longue et pénible. Il texta Castiel pour lui donner son adresse et celui-ci lui assura qu'il serait au rendez-vous pour 17h00.

Vers 1600. Dean commença à cuisiner la recette que sa belle-sœur lui avait envoyée par email. Dean cuisinait très rarement mais se surpris à aimer l'expérience. _Metallica _jouait fortement dans l'appartement et il chantonnait en cuisinant. L'odeur qui empli la cuisine lui laissa présager que peut-être n'était-il pas si nul en cuisine après tout! Il avait acheté du _Saké_ à l'épicerie du coin après que Jess le lui ait suggéré. Il ne connaissait pas cet alcool mais Cass devait la connaître.

À 17h00 la nourriture mijotait sur le four, cuite à point lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Ponctuel était une nouvelle qualité à ajouter à la liste déjà longue de son ange aux yeux bleus…

Il alla ouvrir la porte et fut, pour la troisième fois, hypnotisé par la beauté de Castiel.

À croire qu'il ne s'habituait pas.

Castiel s'était habillé décontracté ce qui soulagea Dean qui portait un jeans et un t-shirt de ac/dc. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de seulement PENSER se changer!

Castiel portait un pantalon Cargo noir et un chandail bleu foncé.

- Comment t'arrive à être toujours aussi magnifique? Lui demanda Dean en guise de salutation.

Castiel sourit timidement et promena discrètement son regard sur le corps de Dean avant que son sourire ne devienne plus malicieux.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question…Bonsoir Dean…

- Bonsoir Cass Dit-il en rapprochant son visage pour l'embrasser chastement. Castiel prolongea sensuellement le baiser, le rendant beaucoup trop bon pour une baiser de salutation. Lorsqu'il le libéra, Dean avait le souffle coupé et les jambes molles.

Il remarqua alors la boite carré que tenait Castiel.

- Une tarte…Pour le dessert Dit timidement celui-ci

- TU ES PARFAIT! Sourit Dean en la prenant pour aller la déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il invita Castiel à entrer et celui-ci regarda partout autour de lui en souriant.

- C'est très beau chez toi! Sa voix était sincère et Dean en ressenti une grande fierté. Il aimait son appartement et y mettait des efforts pour que l'endroit soit accueillant.

- Ça sent très bon! Remarqua Castiel

- Tu seras mon cobaye ce soir! Plaisanta Dean

- J'aime le risque…

.

.

Dean pu entendre l'estomac de Castiel gargouiller et il sourit

- Tu veux qu'on mange tout de suite? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna vivement vers la cuisine. Il lui tira une chaise galamment ce qui fit éclater Castiel de rire.

- Te moque pas de ma galanterie Cass! Sourit-il en allant préparer leurs assiettes.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à ça…Dit Castiel avec une certaine nervosité dans la voix. Dean le regarda

- Si ça t'énerve, j'arrête Cass, t'as qu'à me le dire tu sais…

- Non, c'est pas ça c'est juste…Déroutant…Comme si j'étais…Précieux?

Dean laissa sa préparation du repas pour un moment et alla devant son invité. Il prit son visage dans le creux de ses mains, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces et le regardant fixement.

- T'es précieux Cass…Je sais qu'on se connaît pas encore depuis longtemps et je prétend pas me comprendre moi-même mais…T'es précieux pour moi, mon précieux petit ange…

Castiel ne bougea pas mais ses yeux se remplir de surprise et aussi de craintes.

- Et lorsque tu auras eu ce que tu veux de moi? Demanda-t-il doucement puis se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il regrettait ses paroles.

Dean n'en fut nullement insulté. Cass avait toutes les raisons de se poser des questions.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Cass…Mais si tu sous entend que je te traite avec douceur dans le seul but de te baiser et bien…J'ai 27 ans Cass…Je ne suis plus un adolescent et nous sommes tout les deux des adultes…Si c'est tout ce que je voulais je ne te ferait pas perdre ton temps, ni le mien.

- T'es fâché? Demanda timidement Castiel et Dean eut soudainement l'impression de se trouver devant un petit enfant.

- Bien sûr que non! Tu as toutes les raisons de te questionner et je suis même content que l'on se parle franchement… Et toi? Que veux-tu de moi Cass?

Celui-ci hésita un moment puis penchant doucement la tête sur le côté

- je…Je suis bien avec toi Dean…

Il sembla être incapable d'en dire plus et Dean lui sourit.

- Allez Cass…Tombons pas dans le pourquoi du comment et profitons juste de la soirée ok?

- Oui Approuva Castiel

Dean servit la nourriture et Castiel mangea silencieusement un bon moment, ne s'interrompant que pour répéter encore et encore à quel point c'était délicieux. Il semblait se régaler sincèrement et Dean en fut heureux. Il commençait également à connaître assez Castiel maintenant pour deviner que le mec semblait être incapable de mentir. Tout ce lisait si clairement dans ses yeux magnifiques…

- C'est une recette de Jess, ma belle-sœur.

- Tu t'entends bien avec elle?

- Oui, même si nous avons plutôt une espèce de relation frère- sœur, j'ai pas eu de sœur et elle semble s'être donné comme tâche de m'énerver et me faire sortir de mes gongs comme une sœur le devrait!

- J'avais une amie qui était comme ça… Dit Castiel en souriant

- Oui, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de fille dans ta famille toi non plus…ça t'a manqué?

- Probablement mais l'ambiance familiale était si rude, sévère et masculine qu'une petite fille y grandissant en serait devenue folle!

- Ton père était si sévère? Demanda gentiment Dean

- Oui…Je ne saurai jamais comment ma mère aurait été…

- Tu as su à quel moment que tu étais gai, Cass?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment et prit une autre bouchée de son repas.

- À l'adolescence je suppose…J'ai cru quelques années que j'étais bisexuel…Parce que les filles m'intéressait…Mais les expériences que j'ai eu avec elles étaient …Comment dire?

- Désagréables? Demanda Dean

- Oui…J'ai eu ces expériences avec des amies. Des filles que j'aimais particulièrement et non pas des inconnues et je me sentait…Sale…Comme si je faisait quelque chose de malsain…La dernière fois c'était avec Anna, une amie chère…J'était si à l'aise avec elle que je croyait que le sexe serait bien…

- Et? S'intéressa Dean

- C'est Anna qui a eu l'intelligence d'interrompre cette comédie…Elle voyait bien que je n'était pas à l'aise.

Il eut un petit sourire

- Je me rappelle très bien la scène! On étaient nus et elle m'a regardé en secouant la tête et m'a dit: Mon pauvre ami! T'es gai! Pas bi! Accepte le! Si moi je te fais pas plus d'effet c'est que t'es gai, un point c'est tout!

Dean eut un sourire et secoua la tête en rigolant

- Wow…Elle semblait quelque chose cette fille!

- Elle l'était! Nous nous sommes rhabiller et avons fini par en rire…Je n'ai plus jamais tenté l'expérience avec une fille. J'ai compris que ce que je croyais être une attirance sexuelle était simplement de l'affection. J'aime les femmes, Je les trouve sur certains points moins compliqués que les hommes…

- Ha oui? Pas moi! Rigola Dean

- Ok…Sur certains points elles sont compliquée mais…Elles n'ont pas peur de démontrer de la douceur…Et leurs amitié est sincère et puissante…Anna…

Il s'interrompit un instant, les yeux emplis de chagrin et Dean prit sa main dans la sienne

- Où est-elle Cass?

- Je l'ai perdue…

- Comment?

- J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis en quatre années…

- Pendant ta relation avec Mike

- Il était…Possessif…Jaloux…

- Mais il savait bien que tu étais gai!

- Il était maladivement possessif et contrôlant…À l'université j'avais plusieurs amis Dean…Je n'était pas l'être solitaire que je suis maintenant…Après mes études, j'ai gardé contact avec eux mais Mike…Mike était si méchant avec eux…Certain sont rapidement disparus de ma vie…Plus le temps passait et plus c'était des reproches chaque fois que je les voyait…Des accusations…Des disputes…J'ai commencé à de moins en moins les rappeler…

Dean le regarda, abasourdi.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça avait été si grave…Il ne comprenait pas la possessivité et les paroles de Castiel lui faisaient soudainement froid dans le dos.

- Merde! Il avait un problème ce con!

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête.

- Mike n'acceptait pas d'être gai…J'étais son premier petit ami et…Tu sais il n'était pas ainsi au tout début mais les choses ont empirées et avant que je comprenne ce qui arrivait il ne me restait qu'une amie…

- Anna? Devina Dean

- Oui…Anna était ma meilleure amie…Elle était comme la sœur que je n'avait jamais eu…Elle m'a prévenue que Mike n'était pas bien pour moi, qu'il me voulait pour lui seul, qu'il commençait à m'enfermer dans ses griffes, qu'il m'éloignait de mes amis et même de mon travail...Que c'était malsain…Que je devais m'enfuir au plus vite mais…

- Tu ne la croyais pas?

- Si je la croyais mais …Je crois qu'il était déjà trop tard…

- Elle a fini par partir Cass?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé…Les choses ont dégénérés et…

- Comment les choses ont-elles pu être pire Cass? S'étonna Dean

- Il a complètement contrôlée ma vie…Anna a disparue et je crois qu'il l'a menacée…Je me suis retrouvé seul, plus d'amis et plus d'emploi parce qu'il avait fini par faire tant de chantage que j'ai quitté…J'avais plus que lui…

- Cass merde! Dean avait soudainement mal au cœur, jamais il n'avait entendu une chose pareille. Il se leva et agrippa doucement Castiel par les bras pour le qu'il se lève et lui fasse face.

- Je…Je suis désolé Dean! J'ai gâchée la soirée…

- Je m'en fiche Cass! Il y a longtemps que tu as ça sur le cœur? Il y a longtemps que tu gardes ça pour toi? S'inquiéta-t-il

Castiel le regarda fixement, les yeux emplis de chagrin et baissa soudainement les yeux

- Je t'avais dit Dean que j'étais…

Dean le coupa

- Plus de ça Cass! Plus de mise en garde ok!

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête

- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir Cass…Comment il a pu te contrôler comme ça? T'es extrêmement beau et intelligent! Comment il a pu t'isoler comme ça?

- Je…Il était plus âgé…Plus grand, plus fort…Il était policier…Il avait une autorité que je n'avait pas et…et…

Dean ferma les yeux en voyant où Castiel voulait en venir

- Et tu avais peur de lui…. Termina-il

Castiel hocha la tête sans détacher son regard du sien

- Une dernière question Cass…

- S'il te plait Dean…Est-ce qu'on peux changer de sujet? Le supplia Castiel

- Tu es pas obligé de répondre Cass mais…J'ai juste besoin de poser cette question

Castiel hocha la tête

- Il a déjà été violent avec toi?

Castiel le regarda fixement et Dean jura qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'enfuir. Il fini par se rapprocher de Dean et déposa doucement sa tête contre son épaule, épuisé. Dean l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui, soudainement plus que jamais attaché à cet ange aux yeux bleus…

Castiel ne répondit jamais à la question de Dean …

Du moins pas verbalement.

.

.

Par la suite, Dean sentait que lui et Castiel étaient devenus encore plus proches.

Castiel avait été secoué pendant un instant puis s'était peu à peu remit, lui ayant simplement demandé de ne plus parler de Mike pour ce soir.

Il avait bien dit pour ce soir, et non pour toujours.

Parce que le sujet allait revenir, Dean savait que c'était inéluctable. Il comprenait maintenant le ''fardeau'' de Castiel et devait avouer que c'était majeur.

Mais il était sincèrement attaché à Cass et bien qu'il ne soit pas un très grand croyant…Il se dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avaient poussés à se rencontrer…Et il avait sincèrement envie d'aider Castiel comme il le pouvait.

Il comprenait maintenant l'insécurité de ce dernier…Cass ne pouvait être certain à 100 % que Dean ne serait pas violent ou manipulateur avec le temps.

Dean le savait…Mais pas Castiel.

Il devra donc le lui prouver chaque jour…

Parce que maintenant c'était clair dans sa tête…Il voulait Castiel dans sa vie…Il le voulait atrocement…

.

.

Surprenamment, le reste de la soirée se fit sur un ton plus léger. Ils mangèrent le repas de Dean avec appétit et celui-ci dévora littéralement la tarte qu'avait apportée Castiel. Il dû se battre avec lui pour l'empêcher de faire la vaisselle et fini par abandonner devant sa férocité et lui permit d'essuyer la vaisselle tandis que lui-même la lavait

- Tête de mule, petit ange? Sourit-il

- Je sais avoir mon caractère…

- Humm…J'aime …

Dean mit de la musique et s'amusa à chanter tout en lavant la vaisselle et ses fausses notes amusèrent grandement Castiel qui ne cessait de pouffer de rire.

- Ne te moque pas! Toi je suis certain que tu chantes comme un dieu!

- Moi ça?

- Oui…Avec ta belle voix sexy!

- Je te ferais peut-être entendre un jour et tu jugeras!

- Oh! Cass et ses promesses alléchantes!

Ils terminèrent leurs tâches et Dean le guida vers le salon où ils s'assirent pour poursuivre leur discussion.

- C'est quoi tes passe-temps? Demanda Castiel

- Le cinéma…Rien de mieux qu'un bon film d'action…Réparer et bichonner les vielles voitures…Sortir avec de bons amis…Je suis un bon vivant quoi!

- Des sports?

- J'aime bien lancer une balle avec Sam, j'aime le football américain mais je ne l'ai pas pratiqué depuis le lycée. Je m'entraîne au gym quelques fois pour me garder minimalement en forme…Toi? Passe-temps? Loisir? Je veux tout savoir!

- J'aime beaucoup la musique et je vais souvent à des concerts…

- Classiques?

- Tu serais surpris, j'aime de tout…Le dernier concert auquel j'ai assister était _Linkin park…_

_- _Sérieux? S'étonna Dean

- Hé oui…J'aime la musique, peu importe le style…je pratique le Yoga et…J'aime la nature et je suis du style plein air…

- Genre marcher dans la foret? Regarder les oiseaux?

- Plutôt escalade, randonnées, camping sauvage…

- Oh! Alors t'es le genre _Pack sac_ qui prend son pieds dans une foret de moustiques? S'étonna Dean apeuré

Castiel éclata de rire devant l'air horrifié de Dean

- Oui...J'aime être entouré de nature…Il y a rien de plus sain et de plus relaxant et…La nature n'est pas cruelle…

- Dis ça aux ours…

- Je préfère être tué par un ours qui voulait défendre ses petits que par un humain frustré qui voulait prendre mon argent

Dean dû considérer la question…

- Bon…Tu marques un point. Il se mit soudainement à imaginer Cass…En pleine forêt…Détendu et si…Naturel…Eux seuls dans une tente au milieu de nulle part…

- À quoi tu penses? Lui demanda Castiel et Dean pouvait jurer qu'il lisait dans ses pensées

- Aux beautés de la nature

- J'ai des chances de t'initier un jour?

- Si tu es persuasif…

- J'y arriverai… Sourit Castiel avant de se rapprocher et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean.

Dean se perdit complètement dans le baiser et lorsqu'il senti la langue de Castiel se promener sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrer, il ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Castiel l'envahi. Dean promena à son tour sa langue et prit possession de la bouche sublime, savourant sa saveur. Leurs langues se perdirent bientôt dans une danse effrénée et jamais Dean n'avait trouvé un baiser si fichtrement sexy.

Il se perdit bientôt dans un puit de sensations exquises.

Il domina bientôt le baiser sans l'avoir recherché et poussa légèrement Castiel à s'étendre sur le divan, le recouvrant de son corps. Castiel le laissa faire et entoura sa nuque de ses bras, le gardant contre lui tandis que Dean abandonnait tranquillement la bouche appétissante pour s'aventurer vers le cou qu'il couvrit de baisers. Castiel eut un gémissement étouffé et son corps s'arc bouta légèrement ce qui parcouru le bas ventre de Dean d'ondes électriques. Son sexe se redressa vivement et son pantalon lui paru bientôt horriblement serré. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité et aussi rapidement depuis son adolescence.

La peau de Castiel était comme de la soie sous sa langue et il descendit ses lèvres vers le creux du cou, y mordant légèrement ce qui fit pousser à Castiel un léger cri suivit d'un gémissement exquis. Il lécha ensuite la zone douloureuse, comme pour se faite pardonner et il pouvais sentir clairement l'érection de Castiel contre son abdomen.

Il donna une brève poussée de ses hanches contre celles de Castiel et la sensation de friction le fit gémir fortement. Castiel haletait sous lui et Dean releva passionnément le chandail de celui-ci pour promener sa main contre le torse du si bel ange. Castiel murmura quelque chose mais Dean était aux prises par la plus formidable sensation de désir qu'il n'eu connue de sa vie et continua à l'explorer de ses mains et de sa langue.

- Dean…

Castiel répéta son nom une seconde fois avant que Dean ne remarque que Castiel était devenu immobile, tendu…

Il arrêta immédiatement.

- Cass?

- Ça fait si longtemps Dean…Murmura Castiel, en évitant son regard

- Je te veux Cass

- Je te veux aussi

- Mais?

- Je…

Dean soupira et se retira de sur Castiel.

- Ça va trop vite hein?

- Je suis désolé Dean

Dean posa une main affectueusement sur la joue de son ange et sourit

- Hé…Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! C'est ton corps et ton droit! Je préfère attendre que tu sois vraiment prêt…

- Je sonne comme un adolescent puceau non?

- Non, tu sonne comme un homme de 26 ans qui ne l'a pas eu facile et qui veux prendre son temps…

- T'es pas trop déçu?

- Disons que tu m'as donné un avant-goût des plus alléchant…Une douche froide s'imposera ce soir et...Ça va me permettre de penser encore plus à toi… Laissa-t-il sous entendre ce qui fit sourire Castiel.

Castiel se redressa et s'assit sur le sofa, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

- Cass…Vraiment…Ne fait pas cette tête -là… Insista-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci - T'as envie de regarder un film? Proposa-t-il

- Je veux bien, oui Dit-il tristement

.

.

Dean se souvint à peine du film qu'ils choisirent.

Il se souvint par contre de la sensation apaisante de sentir Castiel se coller à lui sur le sofa.

Dean avait posé son bras derrière sa nuque et Castiel s'était affaissé contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou et Dean s'était senti…Bien.

Si bien même…

Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure à jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

.

.

**Vous ai-je dit aijourd'hui que je vous adorais? Ça comprend aussi celles qui lisent en silence parce que les reviews ne sont pas une obligation mais un privilège( comme un gros beau cadeau que vous donner à l'auteur!)**

**Hors AU: félicitation à Misha pour la naissance de sa belle petite fille! ( aux dernière nouvelles il cherchait encore un nom et demandait à ses amis twitters de lui en trouver un. J'ai proposé Malika, je trouvais que ca allait bien avec misha !)**

**.**

**.L'heure de publication va changer. Je commence un horaire de jour et ne pourrai plus publier le matin mais le soir( heure du canada et donc tres tard pour l'europe) À moins que je réeusisse à publier AUSSI un chap ce soir avant le dodo sinon il y aura une journée sans publication ( je tien à ma ponctualité) :D**

**.**

**Pff…J'arrete pas de parler je sais…Vous vous souvenez des warning? Bon, et bien il y a en a un ici…Souvenirs très pénibles pour notre petit ange :(**

.

.

_Castiel venait probablement de vivre la plus belle et magnifique soirée de toute sa vie._

_Il ne s'expliquait donc pas ses larmes._

_Il avait passé le trajet de chez Dean à chez lui à refouler ses sanglots et avait littéralement éclaté de chagrin dès que la porte de son appartement se referma derrière lui._

_Il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. Castiel n'avait pas versée une larmes depuis le moment où il avait fuit Mike._

_En fait il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir beaucoup pleuré dans sa vie…_

_Maintenant qu'il vivait de magnifiques moments de douceur et de joie il était intarissable de peine._

_La vie était cruelle._

_._

_._

_La soirée avait été si agréable…_

_Dean si doux et drôle…Si prévenant à son égard…_

_Ça avait été si bien et si …Excitant d'être dans ses bras. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout avec lui._

_Pourquoi il avait soudainement eu si peur?_

_Était-ce trop rapide? Avait-il peur parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis près d'un an?_

_Avait-il peur que Dean ne voit la cicatrice sur son corps?_

_Peur d'être rejeté?_

_Probablement tout cela à la fois._

_._

_._

_Lorsque ses sanglots se furent peu à peu calmés il alla s'étendre sur son lit, Stella venant immédiatement se coucher contre lui._

_Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit et il lutta contre le réflexe premier de les chasser._

_Il savait qu'il devait y faire face._

_Dean connaissait maintenant en partie son secret._

_Et il ne l'avait pas rejeté…_

_._

_._

_**Castiel se passa de l'eau sur le visage et c'est à ce moment que la réalité lui sauta en plein visage.**_

_**Il était seul, immobile devant le miroir de la salle de bain et ça le frappa soudainement…**_

_**Il n'était plus rien du tout…**_

_**Le visage qu'il aperçu dans le miroir lui semblait être celui d'un étranger.**_

_**Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, son teint était blafard et maladif, ses yeux avaient perdus tout éclat de vie.**_

_**Une ecchymose le marquait à la joue droite, ses lèvres étaient oedematiées et son œil gauche avait à peine commencé à se débarrasser de l'enflure qui l'avait tenu fermé durant deux jours.**_

_**Il était devenu une larve, une merde et une chose inutile. **_

_**Il avait tout perdu ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir.**_

_**Son travail, ses amis et le contrôle de sa propre vie.**_

_**Il ferma les yeux et ressenti un vide profond en lui.**_

_**Il n'avait plus rien.**_

_**- Cassie? Reviens te coucher! Lui ordonna la voix sévère de Mike.**_

_**Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son reflet un long moment.**_

_**Il se dégoûtait.**_

_**Il avait laissé Mike faire ÇA de lui?**_

_**À quoi bon à présent? Que lui restait-il à défendre?**_

_**'' Fuis! Lui hurla quelque chose en lui '' Tu as réussis à fuir ta famille, fuis-le Castiel! Reprend ta vie! T'as que 24 ans''**_

_**Il sentit une fatigue extrême l'envahir et baissa la tête.**_

_**Il se sentait si vieux…Si épuisé…**_

_**Aurait-il encore la force de fuir? De tout recommencer?**_

_**- Castiel! Ramène ton joli petit cul dans le lit immédiatement**_

_**Il senti un dégoût l'envahir**_

_**Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'aimait plus Mike, il y avait longtemps qu'il appréhendait chacun de ses touchers…**_

_**Alors pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas?**_

_**Parce qu'il avait une peur atroce de cet homme qui était couché dans le lit.**_

_**- Castiel! Répéta la voix, de plus en plus sévère.**_

_**Il soupira et retourna dans la chambre.**_

_**Mike le regarda un moment et fronça les sourcils.**_

_**- Tu as l'air malade! Lui reprocha-t-il**_

_**Castiel le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou**_

_**- Tu m'a frappé comme une bête ce matin…Tu te rappel?**_

_**- Tu exagères toujours! Lui répondit Mike. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans le lit.**_

_**Castiel obéi à petits pas et se recouvrit de la couverture, comme si elle arriverait à le protéger de quoi que ce soit.**_

_**Mike se retourna sur le côté et le regarda avec un léger sourire.**_

_**- Tu arrives toujours à me pousser à bout bébé…**_

_**- Je sais, je suis désolé. Répondit automatiquement Castiel en fixant le plafond.**_

_**Mike promena doucement sa main sur son torse.**_

_**- T'es beau à croquer bébé…Tu sais l'effet que tu me fais?**_

_**Castiel se mordit les lèvres et ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de Mike mais en même temps…Le refuser ne lui apporterait que des problèmes et pendant que son amant lui ''faisait l'amour'' au moins ne le frappait-il pas ou ne le ridiculisait-il pas.**_

_**Il était encore, semblait-il, bon à quelque chose…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mike ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires et Castiel en fut heureux. Plus vite ce serait terminé et plus vite il pourrait dormir. Son conjoint l'embrassa quelques minutes avec férocité, jouant du bassin contre lui, avant d'attraper le tube de lubrifiant et de s'en enduire le sexe. Il agrippa ensuite les poignets de Castiel et les releva au même niveau que sa tête et les retint dans une poigne féroce.**_

_**Il lui écarta ensuite les cuisses avec son genou en gémissant de hâte et Castiel serra les dents.**_

_**La préparation avait toujours été une perte de temps pour Mike et Castiel avait prit l'habitude de s'en passer…Ou se préparer lui-même lorsque Mike lui en donnait la chance.**_

_**Ce n'était décidément pas le cas cette nuit et Castiel ne pu empêcher un gémissement de douleur lorsque Mike le pénétra brusquement. Il ne lui donna aucun moment de répit et amorça de rapides et profonds va-et-vient.**_

_**Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration, son corps se tendant sous l'agression ce qui fit gronder Mike au-dessus de lui**_

_**- Merde bébé! T'es aussi étroit qu'une vierge!**_

_**- Tu me fais mal Mike… Tenta-t-il doucement ce qui ne lui valut qu'un rire cruel et un autre puissant coup de rein**_

_**- T'aimes ça quand c'est violent Cassie… Rigola-t-il en augmentant la cadence. Castiel avait l'impression qu'il le déchirait de l'intérieur et senti son estomac se retourner.**_

_**- S'il te plait Mike! Moins fort! Le supplia-t-il au bord des larmes**_

_**- La ferme! Grogna celui-ci en haletant. - Me gâches pas tout!**_

_**Castiel tourna la tête sur le côté et ravala ses larmes. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, tenta de se rappeler les plus beaux moments de sa vie; L'université. Le plaisir d'étudier, la liberté, les amis, les aventures d'un soir avec d'autres étudiants et les plaisirs innocents que ça apportait.**_

_**Pourquoi avait-il rencontré Mike?**_

_**Il avait eu toute la vie devant lui à ce moment-là!**_

_**Mike gémit fortement et lui broya presque les poignets de ses poings. Il éjacula en lui en hurlant et retomba sur lui, épuisé.**_

_**Castiel pu enfin reprendre son souffle.**_

_**- T'es toujours aussi agréable à baiser, Bébé… Lui murmura-t-il. Il l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres et roula vers son côté du lit où il s'endormit après quelques secondes.**_

_**Castiel resta immobile, meurtri, blessé dans son âme et dans sa chair.**_

_**Il devait quitter ce monstre, il le devait…**_

_**Valait mieux mourir que vivre encore trois années ainsi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**C'était un samedi le lendemain et Castiel s'était levé avant Mike. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais son visage ne portait presque plus de marques de violence.**_

_**Il ne pourrait donc pas échapper à la soirée chez les parents de Mike ce soir…**_

_**Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de celui-ci qui s'acharnait à le détruire…**_

_**Mike avait cachée sa relation avec Castiel à ses parents pendant deux ans et c'est Castiel lui-même qui l'avait convaincu de le leur dire. Il avait pensé que Mike serait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau si sa famille était au courant de son homosexualité.**_

_**Il n'avait voulu que son bien…**_

_**Les parents, le frère et la sœur de Mike avaient fini par accepter son orientation.**_

_**Mais ils n'avaient jamais accepté Castiel.**_

_**Ils avaient été cruels et sans pitié à son endroit dès leurs premières rencontres.**_

_**Tous sauf la mère qui ne disait jamais un mot, ne levait jamais les yeux et avait le même regard mort que celui que Castiel avait vu dans le miroir la veille…**_

_**Il se souvint que dès leur première rencontre, le père de Mike l'avait immédiatement ridiculisé à propos de son prénom.**_

_**- Castiel? Je veux bien que mon garçon soit un fifi mais pas avec un Castiel! Déclara-t-il avec dégoût. Castiel avait cherché le regard de Mike mais celui-ci l'avait ignoré.**_

_**- C'est quoi au juste ce nom là? Demanda sa sœur qui donnait le biberon à sa fille de quelques mois.**_

_**- C'est le nom de l'ange du jeudi...Mes frères ont aussi des noms d'anges.**_

_**- Comme ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.**_

_**- Michael et Raphaël**_

_**- Ça au moins ça sonne plus normal mais… Castiel! Se mêla le frère de Mike en rigolant.**_

_**- Je suis né un jeudi et ma mère a tenu à m'appeler ainsi… Tenta-t-il d'expliquer mais son beau-père le coupa**_

_**- Peu importe! T'es majeur maintenant! Tu peux changer de nom!**_

_**Castiel l'avait regardé avec surprise et avait penchée la tête sur le côté…Abasourdi**_

_**- C'est la dernière chose qui me reste de ma mère, Monsieur Nelson!**_

_**- Et puis? Avait-il cruellement demandé et Castiel s'était levé d'un coup...Choqué.**_

_**- Comment pouvez-vous être si méchant?**_

_**Ses paroles avaient semé des éclats de rire et il quitta la pièce, enragé.**_

_**Mike le rejoint et Castiel l'avait regardé avec reproches.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu les laisses me traiter comme ça? Pourquoi tu ne me défends pas?**_

_**- C'est ma famille et tu dois les respecter! Lui dit simplement Mike sévèrement**_

_**- Je veux partir d'ici! Sors-moi d'ici Mike!**_

_**Celui-ci le poussa violement contre le mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien**_

_**- Tu vas retourner à la cuisine et être poli. Tu as compris?**_

_**- Mike…Mike s'il te plait! Tu peux pas les laisser me traiter comme ça et prétendre m'aimer! Supplia-t-il mais celui-ci détourna le regard**_

_**- Fais pas la fillette et fais ce que je te dis…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**IL avait tenté, par la suite, de rester indifférent aux paroles blessantes de sa famille mais n'y était que difficilement arrivé.**_

_**Mike avait réussit à le rendre passif par la peur mais Castiel n'était pas une personne naturellement soumise et ce fut difficile.**_

_**Il ne voulait pas allez chez ces gens encore une fois et il tenta de convaincre Mike qu'il préférait rester à la maison mais celui-ci ne voulu rien entendre.**_

_**- Et mon visage Mike? Tu crois pas qu'ils se poseront des questions?**_

_**Mike l'avait agrippé par l'avant bras et l'avait regardé avec sévérité**_

_**- Ça c'est TON problème! De toute façon tu crois vraiment que ça dérange quelqu'un qu'un fifi se prenne des baffes?**_

_**- Je croyais être ton conjoint…**_

_**- La ferme! Tu l'es alors fermes-là!**_

_**- Comme ta mère Mike? C'est comme cela que ça marche dans ta famille?**_

_**Le coup qu'il reçu dans l'abdomen lui coupa le souffle un moment et il ne su trop où il prit l'audace de lui demander; ''Tu frappes plus au visage? T'as peur que ça dérange quelqu'un après tout?''**_

_**Ça ne lui valu qu'un autre coup.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**La soirée fut affreuse.**_

_**On l'ignora pour presque la totalité de la soirée et il ne trouva du plaisir qu'en la compagnie de la petite Élisabeth, la nièce de Mike âgée d'à peine un an. Cette enfant, au moins, n'était pas encore habitée de cruauté et lui souriait en toute innocence, tendant les bras vers lui en gazouillant. Il se demandait dans combien d'années apprendrait-elle à cracher sur ''oncle Castiel''. Où peut-être ne deviendrait-elle qu'un être brisé et effacé?**_

_**Il ne semblait qu'exister deux choix dans cette famille; Monstre ou victime.**_

_**Il connaissait maintenant sa place…À lui et à sa belle-mère…**_

_**Celle-ci ne lui avait que rarement parlé mais il avait bien vu la pitié dans ses yeux…Et une bonté effacée par des années de souffrance.**_

_**Un jour, alors qu'il donnait le boire à la petite Élisabeth, elle lui avait touché le visage et avait sourit tristement en lui disant;'' Dommage que tu ais jamais d'enfant avec des yeux aussi beaux…''**_

_**Il aimait sa petite ''nièce'' et passa la totalité de la soirée à jouer avec elle. Castiel aimait les enfants et les avait toujours aimés. Mike vint le chercher après quelques temps pour lui demander bêtement s'il prévoyait rejoindre les adultes ou si il préférait la compagnie d'une gamine de un an.**_

_**- Elle est sympa avec moi…Elle…Répondit-il avec audace**_

_**- Tu crois que tu peux me parler comme ça parce qu'on est en visite Castiel? Tu crois que si je te fichais une baffe maintenant quelqu'un en aurait quelque chose à foutre?**_

_**-Pas vraiment non…Je m'occupe de la petite Mike! Je ne vois pas ce que ça dérange et ça permet à ta sœur d'avoir du plaisir!**_

_**- Parce que rendre service à ma sœur c'est ce qui te préoccupe peut-être?**_

_**- Au moins je sers à quelque chose!**_

_**- Parce que tu fais si pitié…**_

_**- Arrête Mike…Ta famille me déteste et tu le sais…**_

_**- Au moins j'en ais une moi!**_

_**Castiel baissa la tête, blessé.**_

_**Il fini par rejoindre le reste de la famille et s'assit silencieusement. La petite Élisabeth pleura et tenta de le rejoindre sur ses frêles petites jambes mais le père de celle-ci la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Castiel.**_

_**- Alors? T'aimes mieux la compagnie des enfants que celle de ta belle-famille? Lui demanda méchamment son beau-père.**_

_**- C'est pas ça…Bafouilla-t-il. Il se demanda à quel moment il avait cessé d'être en mesure de répondre de façon intelligible à quelqu'un.**_

_**Presque difficile à croire à présent qu'il avait un diplôme universitaire en biologie cellulaire…**_

_**Son beau-père le regarda avec dégoût**_

_**- Tu en as pas assez de dépendre de mon fils Castiel? Mike est prit avec un fichu fardeau…**_

_**-Pardon? Demanda-t-il surpris**_

_**- Tu vis comme un pacha aux crochets de mon fils! Tu vis dans sa maison et fiches rien de tes journées alors que lui travail comme un fou…**_

_**Castiel jeta un regard meurtrier à Mike. Il bouillonnait de rage! La maison de Mike? Il avait payé plus que la moitié de cette maison! Mike avait-il omit de spécifier que c'était lui qui lui avait fait quitter son travail? Un travail qui rapportait deux fois plus que son propre salaire?**_

_**- Je ne demande que ça, reprendre mon travail! Se défendit-il**_

_**- La ferme Cassie… Lui dit sévèrement Mike mais il continua, la rage au cœur.**_

_**- Tu m'as fait quitter mon travail Mike! Avais-tu honte parce que je gagnais plus que toi?**_

_**- La ferme! Lui hurla-t-il violemment en se levant brusquement et lui pointa le poing à la figure.**_

_**Il y eut un moment de malaise et de silence.**_

_**Mike était à deux doigts de le frapper devant sa famille et Castiel se demanda soudainement ce qui allait se passer.**_

_**- Calmes-toi Mike…Lui demanda sa sœur calmement**_

_**- C'est un menteur! Il fait que raconter des mensonges à mon sujet et j'en peux plus! Se plaignit violemment Mike et Castiel en hoqueta de surprise.**_

_**- On le sait fiston, calmes-toi maintenant ! Tu ne ferais que t'attirer des ennuis! Le consola son père et Castiel senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il aurait voulu se retrouver loin d'ici, se recroqueviller contre lui-même et se faire oublier.**_

_**- Ce mec n'est qu'un paquet de troubles! Approuva son frère et Castiel le regarda avec surprise.**_

_**- Tu ne me connais pas!**_

_**Mike lui enserra fortement le bras**_

_**- La ferme ok! Personne n'a pitié d'une petite merde comme toi! C'est clair?**_

_**Castiel hocha la tête et se renfonça dans son siège.**_

_**Il sentait sa poitrine se déchirer sous la douleur.**_

_**Sa belle-mère le regarda un instant puis se leva en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'aller acheter quelques ingrédients pour le souper.**_

_**- Je n'ai pas le temps! Lui dit sévèrement son mari et Castiel sauta sur l'occasion de quitter ces lieux quelques instants**_

_**- Je peux y aller avec vous…**_

_**Mike lui lança les clés**_

_**- C'est ça, rends-toi utile et rapporte aussi de la bière…**_

_**Il avait ouvert la portière de la voiture à sa belle-mère, avait démarrée la voiture et avait roulé quelque minutes en silence, le cœur empli de chagrin et retenant ses sanglots avec peine..**_

_**Sa belle-mère avait alors touché doucement son avant-bras.**_

_**- Gares-toi sur le côté de la route Castiel…Lui dit-elle doucement**_

_**Il avait obéit et dès que la voiture fut immobile il avait violemment éclaté en sanglots.**_

_**Jamais il n'avait pleurer ainsi, son corps entier était secoué de tremblements et il avait momentanément perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. La douleur qu'il ressentait était devenue trop lourde à porter tout à coup et il n'arriva plus à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. **_

_**Il senti une main jouer doucement et maternellement dans ses cheveux et sans y penser, il l'agrippa de sa main et s'y accrocha désespérément.**_

_**Cette femme ne pouvait rien pour lui …**_

_**Mais elle lui donna la force nécessaire pour prendre sa décision ce soir-là…**_

_**Il allait quitter Mike…**_

_._

_._

_Castiel ouvrit brusquement les yeux et revint à la réalité._

_Il n'était pas près à revivre ce souvenir…_

_Le moment où il avait voulu quitter Mike, le moment où il lui avait fait face…_

_Tout cela faisait encore trop mal…_

_Il ouvrit la lumière de sa chambre, incapable de rester un moment de plus dans l'obscurité et alluma la télévision pour chasser le sentiment de panique qui commençait tranquillement à l'envahir._

_'' Calmes-toi!'' Se répéta-t-il encore et encore mais il ressentait déjà l'oppression caractéristique du début de l'une de ses crises de paniques._

_Dean! Il avait soudainement si besoin de Dean!_

_Il ouvrit son cellulaire, désespéré et vit qu'on lui avait envoyé un message texte._

_Il l'ouvrit._

_'' Tu me manques déjà mon petit ange''_

_Bisoux_

_Dean xxx_

_Il sourit à travers ses larmes._

_Dean…_

_Dean pensait à lui…_

_Il senti sa respiration se ralentir et reprit peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions._

_Il s'endormi finalement dans la pièces illuminée, son cellulaire dans la main._

_._

_._

_Le lendemain, il s'éveilla avec un mal de tête terrible à force d'avoir pleuré mais il avait tout de même une sensation de légèreté…De paix._

_Quelqu'un tenait à lui et cela lui donnait une sensation étrange._

_Au travail, Jade, une des meilleures biologistes de son équipe lui demanda gentiment si il avait passé une belle fin de semaine. Son ton était sincère et Castiel réalisa pour la première fois que ses collègues de travail avaient toujours été d'une extrême gentillesse à son égard et que c'était lui-même qui les avait probablement tenus loin de lui._

_Il lui répondit donc qu'il avait passée un excellent week-end et lui retourna la question._

_- Bien merci _

_Ils parlèrent quelques temps de tout et de rien avant que le reste de l'équipe n'arrive et l'avant-midi fut des plus agréable et emplie de camaraderie. Au dîner, on l'invita à allez manger dans un petit restaurant mais Castiel déclina poliment l'offre._

_- Pourquoi Castiel? Se déçue Jade_

_- Je…Je dois voir quelqu'un_

_Elle retrouva immédiatement le sourire et le regarda avec malice_

_- Quelqu'un hein?_

_Il baissa timidement la tête mais ne la contredit pas._

_Parce qu'il brûlait d'envie de voir Dean…_

_Il agit en coup de tête, acheta quelque chose à manger dans le restaurant le plus proche et se dirigea vers le garage où Dean travaillait._

_Puis il se senti soudainement stupide…_

_Que faisait-il vêtu de son habit et de son trench-coat, un sac de malbouffe à la main, devant le lieux de travail d'un homme alors qu'il n'avait même pas annoncée sa visite?_

_Peut-être que Dean n'avait pas le temps…_

_Peut-être que Dean n'avait pas envie de le voir…_

_Pire… Peut-être que Dean ne voulait pas que ses collègues ne le voient…_

_Il figea donc d'horreur et voulu disparaître_

_Fuir très loin._

_- Hé? Ça va monsieur? Lui demanda une voix bourrue._

_Il leva les yeux et tomba sur un homme plutôt âgé, la barbe embroussaillée, casquette sur la tête et le regard le plus perçant qu'il n'eut jamais vu de sa vie._

_Il commença immédiatement à chercher ses mots._

_- Je…Je viens voir Dean…_

_L'homme eut un léger sourire et se gratta la tête._

_- Dean hein?…T'es Castiel?_

_- Oui monsieur_

_- Pas de '' Monsieur'' avec moi fiston…Appelles-moi Bobby_

_Bobby? Le Bobby dont lui avait parlé Dean... Cet homme extraordinaire qui l'avait tant aidé?_

_- Dean est à l'intérieur…_

_- Je peux le voir?_

_- Oui… De toute façon il est bon à rien aujourd'hui…L'idiot…J'imagine que tu en es la cause… Dit-il en lui pointant l'intérieur du garage du doigt._

_Castiel hocha timidement la tête et pénétra dans la bâtisse._

_._

_._

_Il chercha Dean un bon moment puis vit enfin ses jambes dépasser de sous un véhicule. Bobby apparu derrière Castiel._

_- Hé Dean? Tu as de la visite Roméo!_

_- Je t'en ficherai des Roméo Bobby! Répondit la voix de Dean. Il s'extirpa de sous la voiture et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise._

_- Cass! S'exclama-t-il fortement et le sourire sincère qu'il afficha soulagea grandement Castiel._

_- Bonjours Dean je… Il tendit le sac de nourriture en bafouillant. - J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être manger avec moi…_

_- Tu parles! T'es super Cass! Se réjouit Dean en essuyant ses mains tâchées d'huile à moteur_

_- J'aurais peut-être dû appeler? Demanda-t-il timidement mais Dean le coupa en l'enlaçant fortement contre lui_

_- Na! J'aime les surprises! Et t'es la plus belle des surprises!_

_Bobby se racla la gorge derrière eux mais Dean l'ignora, les yeux figés à ceux de Castiel._

_- Dean? Tu peux revenir sur terre un peu? Amènes ton ami dans la cuisine, il doit pas avoir toute la journée lui non plus!_

_- Oh…Désolé Cass… Réalisa Dean en lui prenant une main pour l'amener vers une petite cuisine annexée au garage._

_Ils s'assirent et déballèrent la nourriture. Dean sembla à peine regarder ce qu'il mangeait et le regardait avec une sorte de …Fascination…Il répéta encore et encore à quel point sa visite avait été une bonne surprise. Il regarda alors les vêtements de Castiel et sourit_

_- T'es chic…_

_Castiel toucha évasivement son trench coat des doigts_

_- C'est une vielle chose…_

_- Ça te va bien…Avec l'habit et tout tu as une sorte d'air à la Constantine…_

_- Qui?_

_- Un personnage de bd…_

_Il mordit avec appétit dans son cheeseburger puis agrippa sa main en souriant à travers sa bouchée._

_- T'as passé un bel avant-midi? Demanda-t-il_

_- Oui et toi?_

_- Super sauf que j'ai Bobby sur le dos depuis ce matin…Il m'accuse d'être distrait…C'est pas ma faute si je peux pas arrêter de penser à un certain ange aux yeux bleus…_

_Castiel baissa timidement les yeux_

_- Dean…_

_- Quoi? T'es timide Cass?_

_Il sourit, embarrassé_

_- Bien sûr que je le suis…Tu le sais bien_

_- Oui…Mais j'aime te faire rougir…_

_- Tu es cruel!_

_- Na jamais… Tu crois que je pourrais abuser et te demander quand on pourrait se revoir? Tu voudrais aller au ciné ce soir?_

_Castiel soupira de dépit_

_- C'est impossible Dean, j'ai une réunion ce soir qui se terminera probablement vers les 21h00_

_Dean eut une moue de dépit_

_- Oh…Dommage…Un autre jour peut-être…_

_- Mercredi! Offrit immédiatement Castiel ayant peur que Dean ne pense qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. - Je termine de bonne heure le mercredi je pourrais…Nous faire un souper? Chez moi?_

_Dean sourit et se pencha par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres._

_- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui? Demanda Castiel_

_- Oui et Oui! Répondit Dean avant de l'embrasser plus profondément. Castiel se perdit dans le baiser et posa une main sur la joue de l'homme lorsqu'une voix les fit sursauter._

_- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons!_

_- Va-t-en Jo! Dit seulement Dean en continuant d'embrasser Castiel mais celui-ci se détacha, mal à l'aise._

_- Bonjours? Dit-il timidement à la jeune fille blonde qui était debout devant eux, un air malicieux au visage._

_- Tu dois être Castiel? Tu as de bonnes manières, pas comme cet abruti qui ne salut même pas!_

_Dean se retourna vers elle en souriant_

_- Ma belle Joanna!_

_- Jo! Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

_Dean alla se poster derrière Castiel et l'enlaça possessivement d'un bras_

_- Je te présente Jo, Cass, une amie et presque une sœur…_

_- Enchanté Dit Castiel en lui tendant la main. Elle la serra joyeusement en lui jetant un petit sourire_

_- Alors c'est toi le petit ami qui est en train de rendre Dean complètement marteau?_

_Castiel resta silencieux et mal à l'aise. Petit ami? Lui et Dean n'en avait pas parlé…Il se demanda si celui-ci serait insulté ou fâché?_

_Dean ne posa aucun commentaire et invita seulement Jo à venir manger avec eux._

_- Non, je venait simplement porter quelque chose à Bobby…Je vous laisses mes beaux… Dit-elle en quittant._

_Ils continuèrent à manger silencieusement jusque-là ce que Dean lève enfin les yeux vers lui._

_- Ça t'a rendu mal à l'aise Cass?_

_- Quoi?_

_Dean eut un air embarrassé que Castiel ne lui avait jamais vu_

_- Tu sais…Qu'elle dise que tu es mon petit ami…_

_Castiel resta silencieux un moment puis lui retourna la question_

_- Et toi?_

_- Oh…J'ai jamais eu personne à appeler ainsi et…_

_- Je comprends… Le coupa Castiel mais Dean poursuivi sans l'avoir entendu_

_- …Et je dois dire que j'ai trouvé cela plutôt agréable…_

_Castiel resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Dean le remarqua et sourit._

_- Je voudrais bien avoir ta permission de changer mon statut Facebook Cass…_

_Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir_

_- Pardon?_

_Dean déglutit péniblement sa salive avant de répondre._

_- Bien…Tu sais… De changer mon statut de '' célibataire'' pour '' dans une relation'' C'est stupide et immature! Désolé…C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour te le demander! Déclara-t-il mal à l'aide et Castiel fut sadiquement heureux de ne plus être seul dans cette situation. Il baissa la tête et évita le regard de Dean._

_- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Dean…_

_Il eut droit à l'énorme sourire enfantin de celui-ci_

_- Super…_

_Castiel était soudainement mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper._

_- J'ai une demande Dean…_

_- Oui?_

_- N'écrit pas mon nom sur ce site s'il te plait…_

_Dean le regarda un moment et perdit peu à peu son sourire. Castiel ne pu supporter de le voir troublé et se dépêcha d'expliquer la raison de sa demande._

_- Dean…Lorsque j'ai quitté Mike il y près d'un an je…Je ne suis pas seulement parti...Je me suis littéralement enfui, tu comprends?_

_Dean le fixa de son regard perçant et Castiel pu voir la compréhension envahir soudainement son visage et il hocha gravement la tête._

_- Je me suis sauvé, en quelque sorte…J'ai tout abandonné. J'ai laissé un message lui demandant de ne pas tenter de me retrouver et je lui ait tout laissé…Mais je le connaît Dean, il a dû tout détruire ce qui restait dans la maison lorsqu'il a réalisé que j'était parti…Je sais qu'il tente de me retrouver…Un site comme facebook est trop général…Il suffit qu'un ami de tes amis ne connaisse l'un de ses amis et reconnaisse mon nom qui est si rare et…_

_Dean posa affectueusement une main sur son épaule_

_- Je comprends Cass et je vais prendre cela sérieusement, t'en fais pas._

_Il resta silencieux mais Castiel pu voir une rage non dissimulée sur son visage et instinctivement, il senti son cœur se débattre. Dean sembla avoir remarqué sa peur puisque son regard s'adoucie soudainement et il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement_

_- Je vais être sincère avec toi Cass…Je suis un homme plutôt calme…J'ai eu ma part de bagarres mais je ne la recherche pas. Je ne suis pas violent et préfère prendre les choses à la blague. Je ne deviens agressif que lorsqu'on s'en prend à Sam et je sais que j'aurais pu me transformer en monstre si quelqu'un l'avait blessé..._

_Il le regarda soudainement, ses yeux verts emplis de douleur_

_-J'aurais jamais cru ressentir ça pour quelqu'un d'autre mais je crois que si ce Mike était là devant moi…_

_Il s'interrompit et tenta visiblement de modérer ses paroles._

_- Tu veux qu'il reste en dehors de ta vie Cass et je crois que c'est mieux pour toi et aussi pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_- Tu ne le connais pas Dean. Dit tristement Castiel_

_- Non, mais je commence à te connaître toi…T'es merveilleux Cass…Mais je vois tout de même les blessures qu'il t'a infligées…C'est un lâche et un salaud…On ne fais pas du mal ainsi à quelqu'un qu'on aime!_

_Castiel ne trouva rien à dire, la réaction de Dean l'étonna quelque peu, il y avait tant de douleur da sa voix, d'affection aussi et malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sécurisé par ses paroles._

_Il tenta tout de même de rester sur ses gardes…_

_La possessivité extrême de Mike avait commencé par un innocent besoin de protection à son égard…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

.

.

**Pouha…Je deteste les horaires de jour!**

**Merci de tout cœurs pour vos review ( j'ai même reconnu quelques noms qui avait lu '' pour la grâce d'un ange'' et c'est chou de vous revoir!**

**Comme toujours je vous adore et vous êtes mon inspiration!**

**.**

**Bon…On recommence les warnings ( parce que je ne voudrais surtout pas être trainée en justice puis perdre mon boulot, mes amis ma famille, finir en faillite puis drogué et suicidaire…:D**

**Warning ( donc) de lemon, citron, sexe explicite ( mais consentant) ou peut importe comment vous le nommé...Bref il y en a…Et cet avis est valide jusqu'à la fin…**

.

.

Dean était sorti au_ Roadhouse_ ce soir-là et avait passé un merveilleux moment avec Ash et Jo même si celle-ci l'avait taquiné à propos de Castiel une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que l'appeler son _Petit ami_ ne le fâchais nullement.

- Ok… T'es vraiment en amour non? Lui demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement en lui tendant une bière. Ash était partie à la salle de bain et Dean savait qu'elle avait décidé de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Lâches-moi Jo! La supplia-t-il ennuyé

- Je suis sérieuse Dean...Tu as vraiment l'air de tenir à lui…

- Mais bien sûr que je tiens à lui! Tu crois que j'aurais eu deux rendez-vous avec un mec qui ne m'intéresse pas? Demanda-t-il impatiemment

- Je ne croyais même pas que tu donnerais rendez-vous à quelqu'un un jour, tout court!

- Tu me crois insensible?

Elle le regarda, surprise

- Insensible? Toi? Tu me crois si aveugle Dean? Moi qui sais exactement ce que tu as fait pour Sam…Moi qui te connais assez pour savoir que tu donnerais ta vie pour ma mère? Bobby? Et probablement tous tes amis!

Dean se senti embarrassé

- Bon…Pas de roman à l'eau de rose tu veux bien?

Elle lui donna une bourrade à l'épaule en souriant

- La ferme Dean…Ce que je tente de te dire est que je sais que tu es un mec bien…Mais je ne t'es jamais vu comme étant le genre de personne à être en amour un jour…Te stabiliser? Toi? Pas que je ne l'ai pas souhaité, pour ton bonheur, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment non plus…

- Je trouve que tu tires des conclusions assez rapides à propos de moi et Cass…

- Oui…C'est rapide c'est vrai…Tu connais Cass depuis quoi? Une semaine?

- 6 jours… Se senti-t-il obligé de spécifier ce qui la fit sourire

- Tu as couché avec lui?

- C'est personnel…

Elle éclata de rire

- Personnel? Depuis quand? Tu racontes toujours ta vie sexuelle en détail…Même quand on n'y tiens pas…Même si ça marche pas avec quelqu'un tu nous casses les pieds à te plaindre à quelle point tu as envie de cette personne alors comprends ma surprise! Si tu étais dans ton état normal et que tu avais couché avec lui tu t'en vanterait déjà et si au contraire ce cher petit s'avérait être plus difficile à avoir que prévu et bien…Tu t'en plaindrais tous le temps…

- Tu réfléchi trop!

- Je suis une femme, c'est normal…

- Bah

- Bah? Juste Bah? Tu essais même pas de te défendre?

Dean soupira, vaincu

- Je ne sais pas Jo! J'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive ok?

- Je te donne un indice, ça commence par un A…

- Je t'en pris! Ce n'est pas ça! Ça peut simplement pas être ça! S'exaspéra-t-il

- Et pourquoi? Tu croyais quoi Dean? Que ça se présentait pas comme ça?

Comme cela? Se demanda silencieusement Dean…Comme cette sensation d'oppression à l'intérieur de lui, de vide, de vertige? Ce besoin constant de revoir son visage ou entendre sa voix? Cette envie complètement différente de la passion purement physique qu'il avait souvent expérimentée…

Ce manque quasi constant qui ne s'apaisait qu'en la présence de son ange aux yeux bleus?

Il soupira de dépit et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en jurant

- Et merde!

Jo eut un léger petit rire et posa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de Dean

- Ça va allez mon vieux…Jo est là pour t'aider! Tu vas survivre!

.

.

Il rentra du bar un peu plus tard qu'il ne l'avait prévu et alla prendre sa douche et se préparer pour la nuit. Une fois dans son lit il ouvrit son cellulaire en se demandant s'il devait envoyer un texto à Cass ou si c'était trop.

Il avait deux messages texte. Le premier de Sam;

Tu ne m'as pas appelé sale faux jeton!

Jess est hystérique!

Dean sourit et lui texta un cours message disant que tous allais bien et qu'il allait l'appeler le lendemain après le travail.

Le second message était tout simple mais le fit sourire comme un idiot

Bonne nuit à toi Dean

Que les anges veillent sur toi

:)

Cass Xxx

Il répondit immédiatement;

J'ai déjà mon ange à moi

Il a les yeux bleus

Et il est super sexy

Bonne nuit Cass

Dean

;D xxx

Il regarda longuement la photo de Cass qu'il avait mit sur la page d'accueil de son cellulaire et fixa chacun de ses traits pour les immortaliser dans sa mémoire.

Plus il en apprenait sur Castiel et plus il réalisait le mal qu'on lui avait fait.

Dean n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il s'embarquait dans quelque chose de compliqué…

N'importe qui lui dirait que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de fréquenter une personne qui avait subit de la violence conjugale…

Mais en même temps…

Comment ne pas avoir envie d'effacer cette douleur de l'âme de Castiel?

Comment ne pas avoir envie de le rendre heureux?

Et d'être heureux lui aussi, par la même occasion?

Il regarda une dernière fois le visage souriant sur la photo et soupira de dépit

De toute façon il était déjà trop tard…

.

.

Le lendemain, il décida d'allez rejoindre Castiel à son travail et de lui faire la même surprise que celui-ci lui avait fait la veille. Il arrêta dans un _sushi-bar express_ et choisi quelques uns de ces mets étrangers et dont Dean n'aurait jamais osé goûter auparavant.

Il n'eu pas de problème à trouver le lieux de travail de Castiel mais tandis qu'il marchait dans les corridors immaculés du centre de recherche, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point il n'y était pas à sa place, lui et ses vêtements tâchés d'huile à moteur.

Une femme en sarreau l'arrêta et lui demanda curieusement ce qu'il cherchait mais lui offrit un chaleureux sourire lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il cherchait Castiel. Elle lui expliqua le chemin à suivre pour le trouver et Dean s'y rendit immédiatement.

La porte était déjà ouverte et il pénétra dans le laboratoire, indécis. Castiel était en diagonal de lui, penché à une table, le regard rivé à un microscope et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si diablement sexy dans son sarreau blanc.

Il se râla la gorge et s'annonça…

- Alors? Ce vaccin contre le cancer…Ça viens ou quoi?

Castiel eut un léger sursaut de surprise et tourna la tête vers lui

- Dean? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Salut Cass…Je te dérange pas tout de même?

- Non… Lui répondit il de ce sourire si timide que Dean aimait tant

- Tu regardais quelque chose d'intéressant?

- Très intéressant…Tu veux voir?

- Na…Mon dernier souvenir de mes cours de biologie m'a traumatisé…

Il regarda autour de lui et siffla, impressionné

- Alors c'est ça un laboratoire de recherche?

- C'est comme tu pensais?

- Oui mais c'est beaucoup trop propre…Je suis habitué à un lieu de travail un peu plus sale… Il regarda ses vêtements et fronça les sourcils

- Je risque pas de contaminer quoi que ce soit non?

- Non, ce qui doit rester stérile est conservé ailleurs…

- Alors je peux m'approcher? Demanda Dean en souriant de son sourire le plus charmant

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit à son tour

- Je me demandais ce que tu attendais…

Dean n'eut pas besoin de ce le faire dire deux fois et s'approcha vivement de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Castiel répondit immédiatement au baiser à son plus grand plaisir. Il reprit difficilement son souffle après quelques instants.

- Tu risques pas d'avoir des problèmes? Est-ce que je fais parti de ta vie secrète?

- Non, j'ai envoyée mon équipe luncher…Nous sommes seuls…

- Et toi? Tu ne manges jamais avec eux?

- Je…En fait je voulais t'appeler

Dean se senti plus heureux que jamais et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres.

- Hum...Tu pensais à moi? J'aime beaucoup cette idée…

- Moi aussi… Lui dit doucement Castiel dans le creux de l'oreille ce qui le rendit fou de désir et il plongea les lèvres dans le cou de celui-ci et le bombarda de petits baisers. Castiel passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fortement contre lui.

Dean savait que quelqu'un pouvait passer par là à n'importe quel moment et ce demandait tout de même si ce serait bien pour Castiel d'être vu à embrasser un vulgaire mécanicien comme lui.

Il vint pour s'éloigner de celui-ci et reprendre son souffle mais Castiel se raccrocha à lui et l'embrassa sensuellement, sa langue explorant avidement sa bouche. Dean perdit tout contrôle et agrippa Castiel par les hanches et le souleva vivement pour l'asseoir sur la table.

Castiel écarta légèrement les jambes et Dean se posta contre lui, collant leurs corps étroitement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus empli de désir et Dean avait tant envie de cet homme qu'il se dit qu'il allait finir par devenir complètement fou.

Castiel avait un corps souple et fin qui se moulait si bien au sien. Leurs respirations devinrent saccadée et Dean décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Castiel résista quelques secondes et Dean fut obnubilé de joie à la pensée que son ange avait autant envie de lui. Il résista tout de même. Cass était trop important pour que leur première fois ne soit une baise rapide dans un lieu de travail!

Dean n'était pas un romantique à l'eau de rose et ne désirait pas que ça se passe sur un tapis de fourrure devant une cheminé à la lueur des chandelles… Mais tout de même au moins dans un endroit privé là où ils auraient le temps d'enfin s'explorer!

Castiel fini par se détacher de lui et ils reprirent calmement leur souffle.

- Tu viens toujours chez moi demain? Lui demanda Castiel et Dean cru lire dans son regard une promesse alléchante.

- Oui…Juste le temps de rentrer chez moi me changer et je serai là…

- Apportes des vêtements et prends une douche chez moi…Lui offrit Castiel timidement

Dean sourit

- Ouais, d'accord.

Dean le libéra à regret et lui tendit le sac de nourriture qu'il avait apporté.

- Des sushis!

- Oh! Super! J'adore les sushis! Se réjoui Castiel faisant signe à Dean de le suivre vers une petite pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine.

Il déballa le sac et sorti deux assiettes d'une armoire

- Oh tu sais…C'est pour toi que j'ai acheté ces _choses_ bredouilla-t-il

- Tu n'aimes pas les sushis?

- Jamais eu le courage de goûter…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas acheté quelque chose que tu aimais Dean? S'étonna Castiel ce qui le fit sourire

- Je me régale des yeux en ce moment…

Il eut droit à un Castiel embarrassé et rougissant ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Castiel le convainquit de goûter à quelques sushis, ce n'était pas mauvais mais pas très agréables non plus.

Castiel engouffra le reste avec un appétit que Dean ne lui avait jamais vu et qui le fit sourire.

Il eut de la difficulté à lui dire au revoir et le baiser s'éternisa.

.

.

Ce soir-là, tel que promis, il appela Sam.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien un bon moment. Sam avait eu une offre d'association au travail et hésitait à accepter.

- Être associé à ton âge c'est vraiment bien Sammy ! À ta place je me lancerais!

- C'est ce que Jess pense aussi mais je voulais ton avis.

Dean se senti joyeusement fier que son petit frère ait encore besoin de ses conseils.

- Alors? Tu vois encore ce Castiel? Lui demanda enfin Sam en prenant un ton léger qui ne le trompa pas.

- Jess t'envoie aux nouvelles?

- Je peux rien te cacher…

- Sam…Réellement…Tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot dans une relation avec une femme…Change d'équipe! Plaisanta-t-il

- Non merci et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'aime pas un peu de domination ?

- OH! Sammy! Je savais que tu avais ça en toi!

- Bon alors? Ce Castiel?

- Ça va très bien…Je le revois chez lui demain soir…

- Tu …T'es attaché à lui non?

Dean soupira

- Ouaip…Marres-toi comme tu veux Sam

- J'ai pas envie de me marrer Dean! Alors je vais avoir un beau-frère? C'est ça?

- Je ne me marie pas Sammy!

- Mais t'es en couple avec lui? Non?

- Je…Je crois oui

- Dean…Mon frère...Est …En….Couple! Je n'en reviens pas!

- Arrêtes Sammy!

- Je suis content Dean! J'espère qu'il est patient ce Castiel!

- Tu n'as pas idée!

- Oh…C'est quoi ça?

- Tu as le temps?

- J'ai toujours le temps pour toi, Dean. Lui dit gentiment Sam et Dean se lança. Il raconta à son frère ce qu'il savait de Castiel et Sam resta silencieux au bout de la ligne et l'écouta religieusement

- Alors? Lui demanda Dean après un moment

- Alors? Demanda Sam - Tu l'aimes ce mec Dean?

-Je…

Sam le coupa

- Je crois qu'il a assez souffert Non?

- J'ai pas du tout envie de lui faire du mal! Lui dit sèchement Dean, insulté

- Je sais Dean…Mais tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques non?

Dean soupira de dépit

- Oui…Je crois…

- Tu sais qu'il ne suffira pas d'un peu de douceur et de gentillesse non? Ce sera plus compliqué que ça…Ce Mike m'a l'air d'avoir été une vraie ordure!

- Tu l'as dit…Comment on peut faire ça Sammy? Comment on peut faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'on aime?

- Je sais pas Dean…Je crois qu'on a ça en nous ou on ne l'a pas…Je serais incapable de faire le moindre mal à Jess…

- Que je te vois toucher à ma peste de belle-sœur!

- Je crois qu'il faut se sentir très minable pour faire ça…

- Et Cass? Demanda anxieusement Dean

- Quoi Cass?

- Il…Il va se remettre?

- Je suis pas psy Dean…Il en a vu un ton Cass?

- Je lui ai pas demandé…Mais il est futé Sam…Cass est loin d'être un idiot…Je sais pas comment ce monstre à fait pour …

- C'est pas une question de force Dean! Le coupa Sam - C'est une question de peur, de manipulation, de domination et de torture psychologique! Ces monstres ont tendance à attirer des gens avec une faible estime de soi, ils les coupent alors de tous réseaux sociaux, les isolent…C'est véritablement une torture psychologique Dean! Ton Castiel doit être drôlement fort pour s'en être sortie…Il t'a dit qui l'avait aidé?

- Personne…Il n'avait plus d'amis et sa famille l'a abandonné il y a longtemps.

- Pauvre vieux…

- Je veux pas faire d'erreur avec lui, Sam…Je sais que je ne le connait pas depuis longtemps mais c'est comme ça…

- Alors soit patient…Accepte-le comme il est…Laisses-lui le temps et…S'il a des réactions que tu ne comprends pas ne le prend pas personnel

- Patience…Ok, c'est noté

- Il doit vraiment être quelque chose…Je vais le rencontrer un jour?

- Si je ne gâche pas tout…

- Samedi prochain peut-être? C'est dans presque deux semaines…Il serait intéressé à nous rencontrer tu crois?

- Je sais pas Sammy, je te contacterai là-dessus

.

.

Dean repensa à sa conversation avec son frère pour le reste de la soirée.

Il savait que Sam ne voulait que son bien en le mettant en garde ainsi et fut aussi soulagé qu'il ne lui ait pas simplement fortement suggéré de laisser tomber cette relation au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Castiel n'était pas un monstre…

Il était simplement quelqu'un qui avait été blessé par un monstre…

Il comprenait ce que Sam avait semblé voulu lui dire entre les lignes; '' Tu as pas assez aidé dans ta vie? Tu as tout donné pour moi et tu veux recommencé avec un autre?''

Abandonné Castiel était impossible…Peut-être l'aimait-il? Peut-être que Jo avait raison?

.

.

Il passa une soirée calme et Castiel lui téléphona pour la première fois et ils parlèrent pendant une trentaine de minutes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de parler ou de voir quelqu'un ainsi chaque jour et il sentait qu'il n'aurait pu trouver le sommeil s'il n'avait eu sa _dose de Cass_ pour la journée.

Le lendemain il fut prit par le travail et ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes pour avaler un cheeseburger à la hâte. Il termina tout de même à 16h00, se qui était rare et appela anxieusement Castiel.

- J'ai terminé…Tu veux toujours voir ma bouille?

- Et ton estomac si possible! J'ai fait de la bouffe pour quatre!

- Cass! Fallait pas te donner tant de mal!

- J'aime cuisiner! Se défendit-il

- Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi parfait? Les mariages gais sont-ils légaux dans cet État? S'ils le sont je cours t'acheter une bague!

- Tout ça parce que je fais de la bonne tarte aux pommes?

- Mais faire de la bonne tarte aux pommes EST un incontournable Cass!

Celui-ci eut un rire léger

- Alors tu arrives?

- Oui…Tout sale et dégoûtant…Ça ne t'embête toujours pas que j'utilise ta douche comme ça?

- Laissons tomber les barrières Dean! Après une semaine c'est le moment ! Rigola-t-il

- Et après deux semaines je pourrai faire ma lessive chez toi? Plaisant Dean

- Hum? Ça c'est encore beaucoup trop intime…Gardons-nous une petite gêne!

Dean éclata de rire.

Il roula tranquillement vers l'appartement de Castiel lorsqu'il réalisa avec effroi qu'il ne savait pas du tout s'il devait lui apporter quelque chose. Il jura fortement en maudissant son inexpérience en matière de relations amoureuses.

Que pouvait-il apporter à Cass?

Des chocolats?

Des fleurs?

Achetait ont des fleurs à un mec?

Cass aimait la nature alors pourquoi pas?

Il arrêta devant le premier fleuriste qu'il croisa et y pénétra, se sentant comme le pire des imbéciles…

Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique à son plus grand soulagement et une femme dans la quarantaine l'accueilli joyeusement.

- Bonjours, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?

- Heu..J'ai un rendez-vous et…

La dame eut un petit rire amical.

- Quel genre de fleurs voulez-vous lui acheter?

Dean eut la réponse immédiatement

- Bleues! Des fleurs bleues si possible!

- Il y a les trachéliums bleus…Elles sont d'un beau bleu foncé…

- Parfait!

Elle lui prépara délicatement un bouquet et le lui tendit avec un sourire charmant

- J'imagine qu'elles vont bien allez avec les yeux de la demoiselle?

Dean paya en souriant malicieusement

- Elles seront parfaites pour ses yeux à lui…

La femme le regarda avec surprise puis sont sourire se fit encore plus amical.

.

.

Il arriva à l'appartement de Castiel une dizaine de minutes plus tard et sonna à la porte.

Castiel lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Il portait un simple Jeans bleu et une chemise blanche à laquelle il avait relevées les manches. Une musique celtique jouait tranquillement en sourdine.

Castiel semblait véritablement à l'aise et heureux de le voir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vision du bouquet de fleurs et Dean bafouilla comme un idiot

- Je savais pas si je devais…

- J'adore les fleurs. Le coupa Castiel en tendant le bras pour prendre le bouquet

- C'est pas trop guimauve?

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche…Je les aime! Où tu as eu l'idée d'acheter des fleurs bleues? Elles sont si rares?

- Tes yeux, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Oh! Il sembla timide tout d'un coup et se rapprocha de Dean et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Dean vint pour approfondir le baiser mais se rappela alors de la saleté de ses vêtements et s'éloigna.

- Je ne voudrais pas te salir…Tu me montre la douche?

La salle de bain était spacieuse et bien décoré, contrairement à la sienne. La douche lui fit du bien et il pu enfin se vêtir de vêtements propres. Il alla rejoindre Castiel en regardant curieusement le reste de l'appartement. C'était beau et spacieux mais plutôt sobre et impersonnel. Castiel ne semblait pas y avoir vraiment mit sa touche personnelle. L'appartement de Dean était au contraire, enfoui de souvenirs et de marques personnalisées, que ce soit des affiches qu'il aimait ou des photos de familles.

- C'est beau chez toi

- Plutôt vide non? Lui dit Castiel comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés

- Ça manque de TOI…

- J'ai jamais trouvé l'envie de le faire et pourtant…J'aime cet appartement… Avoua Castiel

Dean senti soudain quelque chose toucher sa cheville et il regarda par terre.

- Tu n'es pas allergique aux chats, j'espère? Lui demanda Castiel

Le chat en question le regardait en ronronnant comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui et il se pencha pour lui caresser la tête

- Non, Sam en a un…C'est quoi son nom?

- Stella

- Oh…Pour Étoile en latin?

- Non, Pour Stella artois la bière.

Dean éclata de rire et ne pu résister à l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Castiel passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Dean déposa son front contre le sien et soupira

- Tu m'as manqué…Pourquoi tu me manques toujours comme ça Cass?

- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

- Maintenant que je suis propre je peux avoir mon bisou?

Castiel lui fit le plus charmeur des sourires

- C'est toi qui avais des réserves tout à l'heure, pas moi

Dean lui laissa à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa profondément.

C'est la minuterie du four qui les interrompit et Castiel se libéra.

- Assis-toi…

Dean obéi et s'assis à la table de bois, le couvert avait été mit pour deux et Castiel avait déjà déposé ses fleurs dans un vase.

Castiel avait cuisiné un filet de porc aux pommes servi avec des pommes de terre et des légumes vapeur. Dean n'avait jamais vu un plat aussi joliment apprêté et dès la première bouchée senti ses papilles gustatives exploser sous l'avalanche de saveurs.

- Hum! Cass! C'est tellement bon!

- Merci Dean Sourit-il en prenant lui aussi une bouchée

- Mais sans blague! Insista Dean - C'est digne d'un resto! Tu as jamais pensé être chef cuisinier ou quelque chose?

- Je préfère garder ça comme un hobby. Je ne sais pas si ce serait aussi agréable de cuisiner dans un contexte de travail.

Dean ne répondit pas, dévorant son assiette. Castiel lui en offrit une autre portion en souriant, ravi, et Dean accepta volontier.

Il sortit de table gavé comme une oie et Castiel l'entraîna au salon avec un digestif alcoolisé.

Dean s'assit sur un sofa et Castiel se posta à ses côtés.

Ils parlèrent quelques temps de leurs journées et Dean se sentait bien.

Castiel fini par poser sa tête sur son épaule, presque timidement et Dean sourit largement.

- On veut des câlins petit ange?

- Peut-être…

Dean passa son bras autour de sa nuque et le serra contre lui

- Tu as envie d'écouter la télé? Lui demanda Castiel et Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas, je suis présentement trop bien pour penser à quoi que ce soit…

- Alors je t'ennuis pas trop? Lui demanda Castiel en levant de grands yeux apeurés vers lui

Dean posa un baiser sur son front et le serra plus fortement contre lui

- M'ennuyer avec toi? Cass! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça! Tu as tellement plus de culture et de connaissance que moi! J'ai peur que tu finisses par te lasser d'être avec un imbécile comme moi!

- T'es pas un imbécile Dean! Ne dis pas ça! Lui ordonna calmement Castiel sans bouger

.

.

C'est Castiel qui fit les premiers pas.

Il promena doucement sa main sur la cuisse de Dean et releva la tête pour commencer à l'embrasser dans le creux du cou. Dean ressenti une sensation électrisante le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Tout le désir qu'il avait réprimé envers Castiel depuis plus d'une semaine l'avait rendu à fleur de peau. Son corps se crispa légèrement sous ces simples touchers.

La main de Castiel s'aventura de plus en plus haut et Dean posa sa paume sur la cuisse de celui-ci.

Les touchers restèrent discrets et curieux pour un moment, chacun explorant le corps de l'autre avec délicatesse mais bientôt la frénésie commença à les envahir.

Plus Dean touchait le corps de Castiel et plus il désirait en toucher encore plus. Celui-ci se moulait contre lui de façon si aguichante que Dean en soupirait de désir. Castiel fini par se relever sur les genoux et se posa à califourchon sur Dean, ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de celui-ci, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre. Dean l'entoura de ses bras et plongea vers sa nuque qu'il embrassa goulûment et avec passion. Castiel gémit contre lui et Dean se dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de son aussi alléchant de toute sa vie.

Il senti les mains chaudes de Castiel pénétrer sous son chandail et parcourir sa peau de caresses plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Dean descendit sa bouche de la nuque jusqu'à la clavicule de Castiel sans cesser de parcourir sa peau de baisers.

Ses mains agirent contre sa propre penser et il commença à doucement détacher la chemise de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur le torse de celui-ci. Il plongea alors la bouche sur la peau offerte devant lui, goûtant sa saveur enivrante, sentant la musculature fine mais définie sous la peau tendre.

Il savait qu'il approchait dangereusement du point de non retour, Castiel était l'être le plus excitant qu'il n'ai jamais vu et il se perdait présentement complètement dans une passion dévorante et incontrôlable. Il releva alors la tête en reprenant difficilement son souffle. La respiration de Castiel était elle aussi saccadée et bruyante.

- Cass? Cass tu vas me rendre fou… Soupira-t-il Castiel plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa profondément. Dean prit son visage contre ses mains et l'éloigna doucement

- Mon ange?

- Oui Dean? Murmura-t-il à son oreille ce qui le rendit encore plus fou de désir

- Tu dois arrêter, j'ai trop envie de toi

- J'ai envie de toi aussi

- Tu es certain? Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant attentivement et Castiel hocha la tête

- Oui

- Certain? Certain?

Castiel gronda malicieusement et le poussa contre le dossier du sofa

- Ok! J'ai compris! Ricana Dean - Cass? Où est ta chambre?

Castiel se redressa et le prit par la main. Il le guida vers le couloir et entra dans la pièce du fond. Sa chambre était belle et spacieuse mais tout aussi impersonnelle. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et Castiel l'entraîna à côté de celui-ci puis sembla perdre instantanément toute assurance.

Dean l'embrassa gentiment et caressa sa joue

- Tu es toujours ok Cass?

- Oui…Ça fait seulement très longtemps Dean et je suis un peu inquiet de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu comprend?

- Impossible _sexy angel!_

Il sourit timidement et Dean compris qu'il allait devoir prendre les règnes.

Il parcouru chaque parties dénudées de son corps de baiser puis lui enleva la chemise détachée pour la jeter plus loin. Castiel l'imita et lui enleva son chandail. Dean tenta de se retenir de le déshabiller immédiatement mais c'était difficile. Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

Il passa ses mains sur les parties inexplorées de son ange et son désir devint douloureux lorsqu'il lui caressa le bas du dos, l'arrière des cuisses et enfin les fesses. Castiel soupira de désir contre lui et Dean commença à détacher son jeans, le sentant parfaitement dure sous le tissu rêche. Castiel releva vivement la tête et l'embrassa profondément tandis que Dean caressa son érection à travers le boxer noir.

Il ne pu résister plus longtemps et plongea la main sous le tissus pour caresser avidement le sexe dressé. Castiel l'embrassait profondément, mordant sa lèvre inférieur et gémissant dans sa bouche. Se souvenant qu'il lui avait dit ne pas avoir eu de relation depuis un long moment, il décida de ne pas le torturer inutilement et baissa enfin son jeans complètement. Castiel gémit et libéra sa bouche tandis que Dean l'amena doucement à s'étendre sur le lit. Il lui retira alors complètement le reste de ses vêtements et posa ses lèvres sur la peau mise à nu de son abdomen. Castiel se crispa alors soudainement lorsque la bouche de Dean atteint le côté gauche de son bas ventre, là où il senti sous sa langue, une légère altération de la douceur de sa peau. Il releva la tête et le corps de Castiel eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il posa le regard sur l'endroit qu'il avait embrassé

- Dean… Tenta Castiel d'une petite voix désolée mais Dean avait déjà remarquée la cicatrice. Elle semblait avoir été faite avec un objet tranchant mais fin. Les mots étaient proprement cicatrisés, à peine rosé, mais bien définis: '' Mine'' *(mien)

Il senti une rage sans nom l'envahir et Castiel posa délicatement une main tremblante sur son épaule

- S'il te plait Dean…N'en parlons pas d'accord…C'était bien…Ne le laisses pas tout gâcher

Il entendit clairement la supplique dans sa voix et soupira de dépit

- C'est Mike non? Demanda-t-il et Castiel hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

Dean laissa tomber tout sentiment de rage et l'embrassa sur les lèvres

- D'acc Cass, Le laissons pas tout gâcher…

Castiel lui sourit et Dean replongea sur la peau tendre de son amant sous lui.

Bientôt son propre désir devint de plus en plus insupportable et il se redressa sur les genoux pour se libérer des ses jeans mais Castiel fut plus rapide que lui et ses mains plongèrent sur la fermeture éclair du jeans et le bouton pour le lui détacher vivement.

Dean ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il senti une main chaude s'emparer de son érection. Castiel referma la main autour de lui et ses lèvres parcoururent son abdomen. Il gémit de désir et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Castiel lui retira le reste de ses vêtements et vint se coucher contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son sexe dur contre lui et son corps fut parcouru de violentes bouffées de plaisir.

Il roula sur son amant et celui-ci écarta les jambes pour lui permettre d'être contre lui et Dean bougea son bassin, faisant se caresser leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre et Castiel gémit fortement.

Tout était trop bon et à ce rythme, Dean allait venir aussi rapidement qu'un jeune adolescent.

Le corps de Castiel ondulait de façon aguichante sous le sien et celui-ci le regarda de ses yeux devenus presque noirs sous le désir

- Prends- moi… Demanda-t-il doucement et Dean dû se reprendre pour ne pas venir immédiatement.

- Sûr? Tu préfère pas que…

- Non Le coupa-t-il

Dean n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il aimait autant être dessus que en dessous mais la seule penser soudaine d'être en Castiel le rendit fou d'anticipation.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut? Lui demanda Dean

Castiel tendit la main vers la table de chevet et y fourailla quelques instant avant d'en ressortir un tube de lubrifiant. Il le tendit à Dean avec une sorte de malaise et en évitant son regard.

Castiel semblait osciller sans cesse entre anxiété et désir ardent et Dean posa gentiment la main sur son épaule. Il voulait que Castiel le regard et non pas qu'il évite son regard et il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait même si le désir était quasi insupportable.

- Cass…Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…

- Rien Dean…C'est seulement que….

Il le coupa

- Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que ça fais longtemps…Je sais que ce n'est pas ça…Tu as peur mon ange?

À ce surnom Castiel releva les yeux et le fixa un long moment. Il posa alors tendrement la tête contre la poitrine de Dean et celui-ci ressenti un élan de tendresse puissant l'envahir et il caressa les cheveux de l'homme tendrement

.

.

Castiel recommença alors à l'embrasser passionnément, toute anxiété semblant l'avoir quitté à nouveau. Cette fois Dean savait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'arrêt. Leurs deux corps étaient à l'agonie et envahis d'un désir puissant. Il embrassa Castiel une dernière fois puis enleva le bouchon du tube de lubrifiant pour s'en enduire les doigts. Castiel le regarda attentivement, allongé sur le lit, la respiration saccadée. Dean se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- T'es prêt Cass?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus figés à son visage.

Dean le pénétra doucement et tranquillement avec un seul doigt. Castiel était étroit mais peu crispé et Dean réussi à le préparer sans problème. Lorsqu'il fit pénétrer un second doigt, Castiel eut un léger réflexe de recul et Dean s'immobilisa, le laissant se détendre. Castiel lui fit bientôt signe de continuer et Dean recommença à le préparer doucement, cherchant en même temps à atteindre son point sensible. Lorsqu'il le toucha et le massa, Castiel eut un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir. Dean le regarda et fut subjugué par sa beauté angélique. L'homme était étendu, les yeux fermés, ses hanches ondulant doucement pour rencontrer les doigts de Dean.

- T'es prêt Cass? Lui demanda celui-ci à la limite du désir

- Oui Gémit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en fixant son regard à celui de Dean.

Dean retira alors ses doigts et s'étendit sur lui. Castiel passa ses bras autour du corps de Dean et s'y accrocha tandis que celui-ci lui donna un baiser tendre sur le front avant de le pénétrer enfin.

Il y alla tranquillement même si tout son corps lui hurlait de s'enfoncer enfin dans cette chaleur oppressante et agréable. Castiel resta complètement immobile si ce n'est que pour resserrer son emprise sur Dean à mesure que celui-ci entrait en lui. Lorsqu'ils furent complètement soudés, Dean resta immobile, reprenant son souffle et laissant Castiel s'habituer à sa présence. Il en profita pour embrasser celui-ci passionnément. Sa bouche était accueillante et sa saveur si agréable. Castiel l'embrassa avidement, semblant lui aussi fou de plaisir.

-Ça va mon petit ange? Lui demanda-t-il et Castiel hocha la tête

Il commença donc à bouger, lentement au début puis lorsqu'il senti le corps de Castiel bouger au même rythme que le sien il augmenta la cadence.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle connexion auparavant. Il avait l'impression que son corps et celui de Castiel avaient été faits pour aller ensemble, tel les pièces d'un puzzle. Dean avait eu beaucoup de sexe dans sa vie, beaucoup de BON sexe mais maintenant…Maintenant c'était le nirvana. Chaque mouvement, chaque soupire, chaque gémissement de Castiel le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Tout ce qui comptait était ce corps autour du sien, contre le sien…Cette sensation de s'être perdu en quelqu'un, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. L'odeur et la saveur de Castiel étaient partout, dans chaque fibre de son corps et il en voulait toujours plus.

Il était ivre de Castiel et en redemandait encore et encore.

Leurs corps bougeaient frénétiquement, la sueur s'écoulait sur leurs corps et Castiel gémissait et geignait sous lui, bougeant contre lui, autour de lui et Dean perdit complètement le contrôle. Le plaisir allait le faire hurler et il avait déjà peine à reconnaître ses propres gémissements qui emplissaient la chambre…

Il prit le sexe de Castiel dans sa main, il était dur et impatient contre sa paume et il le caressa avec force, au même rythme que ses coups de rein.

Castiel gémit fortement et se libéra contre leurs deux abdomens, son corps s'arc-boutant et se resserrant contre Dean qui vit soudainement des points noirs devant ses yeux alors qu'un plaisir déchirant et puissant l'envahi complètement.

.

.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Castiel respirait encore rapidement sous lui. Dean senti alors son corps se détendre et repris peu à peu ses sens. Il se glissa doucement hors de Castiel et se laissa tomber près de lui.

Quel orgasme… Incroyable…

Jamais il n'avait ressenti un pareil plaisir et il se demandait même s'il voulait le revivre un jour…C'était déroutant…Presque épeurant…

Lorsque sa respiration fut revenue à la normale il se tourna sur le côté pour observer enfin l'auteur de ce plaisir immense.

Castiel était étendu, immobile, et Dean ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Castiel ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un long moment

- Tu vas bien Cass?

- Oui…C'était…Dean c'était parfait…Merci d'avoir été si patient

- Crois-moi…TOUT le plaisir était pour moi…Tu es vraiment doué au lit mon ange…Comme tout ce que tu fais, semble-t-il

- Le mérite te revient

- Oh tu crois? Demanda-t-il en souriant

Castiel lui retourna son sourire et son regard s'attarda sur leurs abdomens poissés de sa semence

- Heu…Tu veux prendre une douche?

- Si tu viens avec moi…

Dean n'avait jamais prit de douche avec quelqu'un sans avoir l'intention d'y avoir du sexe mais celle-ci fut des plus agréable. Il pouvait en profiter pour regarder plus à son aise le corps magnifique de Castiel.

Ils retournèrent au lit, enroulés dans des serviettes de bains et s'y couchèrent, tout les deux encore épuisés par cette relation puissante qu'ils avaient eu.

Dean se sentait engourdi de sommeil. Normalement, il aurait eu envie d'être chez lui, il n'était pas du genre à s'attarder après une relation sexuelle et préférait le confort de son chez soi mais maintenant…Maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie…Celle de serrer Cass contre lui et de s'endormir…

Il n'était simplement plus lui-même depuis qu'il connaissait cet ange aux yeux bleus

Était-ce mal? Un tel sentiment de paix pouvait-il être mal?

Il eut soudainement la crainte que Castiel ne désir le voir partir et il leva la tête vers lui

- Cass?

- Oui Dean? Demanda celui-ci, la voix affaiblie par le sommeil

- Tu veux que je parte?

- Sincèrement?

- La vérité est toujours mieux

- Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi…Je ne veux pas que tu partes…Mais je comprendrais si tu le voulais…

- je le veux pas… Soupira Dean en collant son corps à celui de son amant. Castiel soupira d'aise et moula son corps contre le sien.

- Dean?

- Oui?

Il hésita et demanda enfin d'une petite voix apeurée;

- Tu voudras encore de moi maintenant?

- Maintenant que quoi?

- Maintenant que nous avons couché ensemble….

Dean resserra son étreinte fortement et posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Castiel

- Plus que jamais mon petit ange…

**Vous savez quoi? J,ai complètement oublié une chose cruciale; un preservatif merde!**

**3 choix s'offrent maintenant à vous**

**1. Dean en a mit un et ce n'est seulement pas décrit**

**2. ça se passe dans un monde parallèle à des milliers de galaxies òù les maladies transmises sexuellements s'existent pas**

**3. Dean et Cass sont de pauvres idiots d'irresponsable…**

**À vous de choisir lololol**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

.

**J'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre et encore à le relire. Ce que vit Castiel dans cet extrait me touche énormément et je sympatise beaucoup avec la détresse morale qu'il vit.**

**Ce chapitre sert aussi à rappeler que nous ne détenons pas le pouvoir absolut sur nos émotions et que les blessures ont besoin de temps pour cicatriser…**

**Je suis aussi très touchée par les cris du cœur de Cass et du manque de ressource et d'aide de la société…**

**Encore merci pour votre soutien, je vous adore! Il ne me reste que 2 chapitres a écrire ( 15 et 16) et ce sera un deuil ( encore) de mettre fin à cette fic…**

.

.

_Castiel s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit et ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui l'avait éveillé._

_Il était couché sur le dos, au chaud. Dean était à ses côtés profondément endormi, tourné sur le côté, un bras posé délicatement sur la poitrine de Castiel._

_Ils s'étaient tout deux rapidement endormis après la douche rapide qui avait suivit leur relation sexuelle._

_Castiel en eut des frissons de désirs à seulement y penser…_

_Qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon!_

_Il avait senti son corps se libérer d'une tension insupportable qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir eu. Le plaisir avait été libérateur et Dean si parfait! Il s'était sentit bien dans ses bras, bien et à l'abris de tout mal. Ses sentiments pour Dean devenaient de plus en plus puissants et il prit peur, malgré lui._

_Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait l'amour comme Dean lui avait fait…Parce que ce n'était pas qu'une simple ''Baise'' c'était beaucoup trop puissant. _

_Il avait été en couple durant quatre années et Mike ne lui avait jamais démontré autant de considération au lit._

_Au début, leurs relations avaient été bien mais ça avait rapidement dégénéré en prise de pouvoir. Castiel avait apprit à être démonstratif et actif au lit dans ses premières initiations à l'université. Son premier ''ami', un étudiant de deux ans plus âgé que lui nommé Crowley, l'avait merveilleusement initié aux plaisir du sexe gai. Il avait prit sa tâche très au sérieux et avait apprit à Castiel comment être à l'aise au lit, à donner du plaisir et à en recevoir…Il lui avait aussi démontré que le sexe était quelque chose de plaisant s'il était pratiqué dans le respect de l'autre._

_Dès le début, Mike avait prit toute initiative au lit. Il détestait que Castiel ne soit autre chose que passif. Mike n'acceptait pas d'être gai et le sexe avec Castiel était donc, pour lui, pervers et sale. Il se fâcha littéralement lorsque Castiel lui demanda s'il pouvait être '' au-dessus'' cette fois. Mike en fut insulté et dégoûté et lui dit méchamment qu'il n'était pas ce genre de ''gai''. Castiel lui avait patiemment demandé ce qu'il entendait par là…La réponse ne lui avait pas plu du tout…_

_._

_._

_Castiel commençait à ressentir la panique l'envahir et il eut peur, peur que Dean le voit en pleine attaque de panique et ne foute le camp. Cette peur alimenta son anxiété et il sorti silencieusement du lit, enlevant la main de Dean de sur sa poitrine en tentant de ne pas l'éveiller. Il marcha vers sa commode et sortit rapidement un pantalon de pyjama qu'il enfila dans le noir. Il sorti de la pièce et referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il connaissait ses crises de paniques, savait qu'elles pouvaient être bruyantes parfois, lorsque sa respiration refusait de lui obéir et qu'il suffoquait de panique…_

_Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le bord du bain et commença à balancer doucement son corps d'avant arrière en tentant de diminuer la fréquence de sa respiration. Il connaissait les techniques et elles fonctionnaient une fois sur deux._

_Il répéta intérieurement son mantra personnel '' T'es en sécurité…Rien ne peut plus t'arriver…Fais le vide…._

_Dès qu'il commençait à reprendre le contrôle, des images de Mike lui emplissait la tête et il sentait qu'il perdait la bataille._

_Il pouvait entendre les cris de rage, les ricanements cruels, les menaces…Il l'entendait appeler son nom encore et encore et Castiel senti la rage l'envahir…_

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi après la merveilleuse nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Dean pensait-il à ce monstre?_

_Dean était paisiblement endormi dans son lit et lui était à se vomir les trippes d'horreur parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce monstre qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an?_

_Il sentit les sanglots l'étouffer et posa une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de les masquer…_

_Dean ne devait pas le voir…_

_Dean ne devait pas l'entendre…_

_Dean ne devait pas voir quelle sorte de loque il était…_

_Il repensa au regard de celui-ci lorsqu'il avait vu la marque sur son abdomen et cette fois il n'arriva pas à bloquer le flot de souvenirs qui lui fonça dessus…_

_._

_._

_**Castiel attendait patiemment le retour de Mike du travail.**_

_**Il s'était longuement préparé et se sentait prêt.**_

_**Les choses ne pouvaient plus durer et Mike n'aurait autre choix que de l'accepter.**_

_**Castiel allait tenter de contacter Anna, en lui demandant pardon peut-être allait-elle accepter de lui donner un petit coup de main, le temps qu'il se trouve un appartement?**_

_**Il allait aussi reprendre un travail ce qui l'empli de hâte.**_

_**Mike n'aurait d'autre choix que de comprendre et d'accepter.**_

_**Il avait peur de sa réaction, savait que Mike allait l'injurier et le traiter de tout les noms mais il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose de plus…**_

_**Castiel le quittait et c'était ainsi…**_

_**Après presque quatre années il avait épuisée sa vie avec cet homme.**_

_**Il méritait mieux que ce que Mike lui offrait.**_

_**La porte d'entrée le fit sursauter et il releva vivement la tête devant un Mike encore en uniforme, les traits épuisés.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? À glander inutilement assis sur ta chaise?**_

_**- Je t'attendais Lui répondit-il calmement**_

_**Mike s'assis lourdement en face de lui et le regarda bêtement**_

_**- C'est ça, donnes-moi une bière…**_

_**- Va la chercher toi-même, le frigo est à deux pas de toi… Lui dit Castiel toujours aussi calme**_

_**Le poing de Mike s'abattit brusquement sur la table et Castiel eut à peine un soubresaut, seulement heureux que ce coup n'est pas été destiné à son visage… Mike semblait déjà à bout de patience…Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien choisi sa journée?**_

_**- Castiel…Réellement je ne te conseille pas de me faire chier ce soir! Lui cria Mike hors de lui**_

_**- Je dois te parler…**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui toi avec ton petit air supérieur?**_

_**- Ça ne marche plus Mike...Je veux rompre…**_

_**Mike le regarda, abasourdi, comme s'il avait parlé une langue étrangère**_

_**- Quoi?**_

_**- Je vais partir d'ici…**_

_**- Tu ne peux pas!**_

_**- Oui, je suis pas ton esclave Mike, c'est évident qu'il n'y a plus d'amour entre nous…Si il yen a déjà eu…**_

_**- Tu m'aimes plus? Lui demanda Mike, une certaine panique dans les yeux**_

_**- C'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui nous traite comme tu le fais…**_

_**- Ça veut dire quoi ça? Lui cria-t-il soudainement - De quel droit tu me dis ça espèce de petite merde?**_

_**Castiel soupira de dépit en se leva de sa chaise**_

_**- Je vois que nous ne pourrons pas parler calmement…J'ai déjà préparé mes choses et je m'en vais…On se contactera plus tard ok?**_

_**Mike se leva subitement et lui bloqua la route**_

_**- Hey? T'es sérieux bébé? Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux**_

_**- Oui, je suis épuisé Mike… Il vint pour le contourner mais Mike posa ses paumes contre sa poitrine**_

_**- Non! Cassie! Écoutes-moi bébé! Je t'aime…Ça va s'arranger**_

_**- Tu as peur de me perdre Mike, c'est pas de l'amour c'est du contrôle…**_

_**Mike le serra subitement contre lui, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.**_

_**- Non! Tu vas rester et on va parler!**_

_**- Je ne changerai pas d'idée! Insista-t-il Les suppliques de Mike ne le rassuraient pas, il voyait seulement là un enfant gâté auquel on menaçait de retirer le jouet favori…Parce que c'est ce que Castiel était pour lui…Un jouet…**_

_**Mike tenta de l'embrasser mais il détourna la tête.**_

_**- Bébé! Donnes-moi une chance merde! Tu sais que je t'aime! Tu es toute ma vie…**_

_**Castiel détourna le regard, les paroles de Mike le touchaient mais sa décision était prise et il n'était pas le genre à revenir sur quelque chose qu'il avait décidé.**_

_**- Désolé Mike…Laisses-moi passer…**_

_**- Alors c'est ça? Tu vas foutre quatre années de bonheur en l'air? Lui demanda Mike dont le regard s'était durci**_

_**- Quatre années de bonheur Mike? Pour qui?**_

_**Il reçu une gifle retentissante au visage et en fut étourdit un moment.**_

_**- Espèce de petit salaud! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi! Lui hurla-t-il**_

_**Castiel vint pour s'enfuir mais il l'agrippa par l'avant bras et le lui tordit brutalement derrière le dos, son visage grimaçant de haine à quelques centimètres du sien.**_

_**- Je t'ai ramassé alors que t'étais qu'un môme dont la famille ne voulait plus rien savoir! Un petit étudiant qui baisait avec le premier venu!**_

_**- Mike! Laisses-moi! Hurla Castiel, la douleur était terrible et il avait l'impression que son bras allait se casser.**_

_**Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant; Il riposta.**_

_**Il réussi à faire basculer son agresseur et il lui donna un brusque coup dans l'abdomen à l'aide de son genou. Mike étouffa un cri et releva les yeux vers lui…Castiel prit peur en y lisant toute la fureur, la haine et la folie qui s'y trouvait.**_

_**Mike lui asséna un terrible coup de poing qui lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure.**_

_**Il ressenti une rage monter en lui et fonça sur son agresseur…**_

_**Un cliquetis le fit se figer soudainement et il cligna des yeux….Ne croyant pas la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui.**_

_**Mike était debout, immobile devant lui…Son arme de service pointé vers lui.**_

_**Castiel en hoqueta d'horreur, chancela sur ses jambes et se laissa retomber assis sur le sol, sans quitter l'arme des yeux.**_

_**- Maintenant bébé…Tu vas te calmer…Lui avait calmement dit Mike**_

_**Castiel avait dégluti péniblement**_

_**- Mike?**_

_**- La ferme…Tu crois que tu peux t'en aller comme ça?**_

_**- Mike…Fais pas ça…Tu le regretterais…**_

_**- Tu crois?**_

_**- Tu veux pas faire de la prison…**_

_**- Les accidents arrivent…**_

_**- Ils vont savoir que c'et toi…**_

_**- Tu crois? Tu crois qu'on m'accuserait moi? On accuserait un policier pour défendre quoi? Une petite putain dans ton genre dont personne n'a rien à foutre? Tu pourrais disparaître durant des mois Castiel et personne ne s'en rendrait compte et tu le sais très bien!**_

_**Castiel senti des larmes s'écouler de ses yeux…Mike avait raison et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas mourir Mike! Le supplia-t-il d'une petite voix et celui qu'il avait jadis aimé lui sourit cruellement**_

_**- Je sais…Alors fais ce que je te dis…Tu te relève, tu m'embrasse et tu ne parles plus jamais de cette idée idiote de me quitter…C'est compris?**_

_**Castiel hocha la tête et se releva tranquillement, ayant peur qu'à tout moment Mike ne lui tire dessus.**_

_**Lorsqu'il fut debout il resta immobile un instant et Mike lui sourit**_

_**- c'est ça bébé…Demandes-moi pardon maintenant**_

_**Il se rapprocha de son agresseur et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue**_

_**- Je suis désolé… Dit-il et sa voix lui parue morte même à ses propres oreilles.**_

_**- Tu as plus envie de t'en aller ? Lui demanda cruellement Mike**_

_**- Non…Je t'aime… Bégaya-t-il et Mike éclata d'un rire amusé**_

_**- Oui, je le sais… Il serra son arme et Castiel ressenti un soulagement immense, Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle et sentait maintenant ses jambes trembler sous lui**_

_**Mike lui souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé**_

_**- Hé Cassie…On va au ciné ce soir, va t'habiller bébé et je regarde l'horaire du cinéma ok?**_

_**Il hocha la tête, ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve étrange et malsain où les hommes invitaient leurs petits amis au ciné après les avoir menacés de mort…**_

_**Avant qu'il ne se rende à sa chambre, Mike le retint brusquement par le bras…**_

_**- Crois pas que ça se terminera comme ça…À partir de maintenant considères-toi sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24…Au moindre doute Cassie j'envoie ton joli petit cul à la morgue…C'est clair?**_

_**Il hocha la tête même si la voix à l'intérieur de lui hurlait de fuir…Des menaces de mort…Il avait maintenant droit à des menaces de mort…**_

_**.**_

_._

_Castiel étouffait…_

_Il tentait toujours de contenir les sons de sa respiration et de ses gémissements de peur mais ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. De grosses larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues, lui brouillait la vue et ses sanglots ne faisaient que lui bloquer la respiration encore plus._

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi ce soir?_

_Pourquoi cette souffrance? Encore et toujours?_

_Pourquoi Mike lui gâchait-il encore la vie?_

_Il ne pu réprimer un hoquet de souffrance s'échapper de lui et il tenta de se recroquevillé contre lui-même._

_Un léger coup à la porte le fit sursauter_

_- Cass? Cass? Ça va?_

_Il étouffa un hurlement de panique en mordant violemment sa main_

_Pas ça!_

_Tout était foutu maintenant!_

_Il allait perde Dean…_

_._

_._

_**Les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la menace de Mike, se transformant en semaines et Castiel n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait perdu énormément de poids, mangeait et dormait à peine. Il était sans cesse sur le qui-vive et de grandes cernes bleutées avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux.**_

_**Mike n'invitait plus personne à la maison et même si Castiel avait toujours détesté les visites de ses collègues de travail devant lesquels il devait jouer le colocataire, il se prit à les regretter.**_

_**Il aurait pu, peut-être, parler en privé à l'un d'entre eux…Lui demander de l'aide?**_

_**Mike semblait l'avoir senti et c'est pourquoi il ne les invitait plus. Castiel se retrouva plus isolé que jamais. Mike lui interdit de sortir durant la journée, fini par lui enlever son cellulaire, puis son portable et étrangement Castiel obéi durant les premiers temps et ne tenta pas de sortir...La menace que lui avait fait Mike l'avait horrifié et il en faisait encore de violents cauchemars…Il avait sans cesse l'impression que Mike allait le tuer et c'est ce qui lui coupa l'appétit et le sommeil.**_

_**Avec le temps, la dépression l'envahi et il commença à se demander si la vie en valait vraiment la peine à présent.**_

_**Chaque matins, avant de partir, Mike lui rappelait de rester dans la maison et qu'il le surveillait…**_

_**Il ne savait pas si ce n'était que des menaces ou une partie de la vérité…**_

_**Un jour où il en eut plus qu'assez et qu'il se sentait suffisamment humain pour réclamer ses droits, il alla dans la ville voisine en autobus et entra dans le poste de police.**_

_**En chemin il avait déjà perdu une partie de son courage et se demandait anxieusement si Mike allait deviné qu'il était sorti…**_

_**Il se retrouva dans un petit bureau devant un policier à l'air bourru qui ne semblait pas très heureux d'être là et qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre…**_

_**Il lui demanda sans chaleur la nature de sa plainte et Castiel baissa honteusement les yeux.**_

_**- Mon conjoint est violent…**_

_**Le policier le regarda un long moment, presque avec dégoût**_

_**- Votre conjoint?**_

_**- Oui**_

_**- Quelle sorte de violence?**_

_**Castiel ressenti tant de dégoût dans la voix du policier qu'il se replia sur lui-même et ne désira qu'une chose, s'enfuir à toutes jambes…**_

_**Le policier soupira d'impatience devant son silence.**_

_**- Écoutez Monsieur…Vous ne pouvez pas régler vos petites disputes de couples tout seul? Vous semblez assez solide pour vous défendre seul non?**_

_**Castiel ressenti une honte incomparable l'envahir et resta figé d'horreur…Il compris alors que c'était sans espoir…L'ouverture d'esprit des gens envers l'homosexualité n'allait décidément pas jusque là…La violence conjugale n'y existait pas dans l'esprit des gens...Il était un homme, et devait apparemment être en mesure de se défendre seul…**_

_**Il tenta tout de même d'insister.**_

_**- Il me menace Monsieur l'agent…J'ai tenté de le quitter et il m'a menacé de son fusil…**_

_**- Il a un permis pour cette arme?**_

_**Castiel déglutit péniblement**_

_**- Il est policier…**_

_**Il vit clairement que le policier aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien…Accuser un confrère n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable. Il se leva en soupirant, lui jetant un regard exaspéré.**_

_**- Bougez pas je vais allez chercher un formulaire…**_

_**Castiel l'entendit clairement se murmurer à lui-même '' comme si j'avais besoin de ça, merde!''**_

_**C'est à ce moment qu'il se dégonfla totalement et prit peur…**_

_**Il sorti du bureau en vitesse, évita tout les gens du regard et retourna rapidement à la maison.**_

_**Mike avait raison…Personne n'en avait rien à foutre de lui…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mike ne su jamais qu'il était sorti et la semaine suivante, Castiel se senti encore une fois assez désespéré pour tenter un deuxième cri à l'aide…**_

_**Il se rendit à la cabine de téléphone la plus prêt de chez lui et tenta d'appeler Anna. Le numéro n'était plus en service et il senti la panique l'envahir.**_

_**Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution…La plus désespérée des solutions…**_

_**C'est Michael qui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie**_

_**- Michael? S'étonna-t-il**_

_**- Castiel? Pourquoi tu appelles ici? Lui demanda-t-il sévèrement**_

_**- Tu habites encore chez père?**_

_**- Avec mon épouse oui, Raphaël aussi…Père a besoin de ses fils, la famille c'est important…**_

_**Castiel serra fortement le récepteur contre sa main en tremblant**_

_**- Et moi frère? Je ne suis plus de la famille?**_

_**Michael soupira de dépit**_

_**- Pourquoi tu appelles Castiel?**_

_**- J'ai besoin d'aide…**_

_**- De l'argent?**_

_**- Non! Je vis avec cet homme …il me menace Micheal et j'ai très peur…**_

_**Castiel réussi à peine à contenir les larmes qui lui enrouaient la voix. Michael avait toujours eu cette autorité qui lui faisait avouer tous ses petits délits…Et pourtant ce frère était celui qui avait probablement toujours été le plus juste à son égard…**_

_**C'est Raphaël qui l'avait roué de coup lorsque son père l'avait fichu à la porte…Michael avait regardé la scène tristement, déçu…**_

_**Maintenant qu'il lui parlait au téléphone Castiel avait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit enfant devant son grand frère et sa voix se brisa soudainement en sanglots.**_

_**- Michael je t'en pris. Aides-moi**_

_**- Castiel…**_

_**- Je suis ton frère Micheal…Je t'en supplie! Il va finir par me tuer…**_

_**- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher? Lui demanda-t-il et Castiel senti le soulagement l'envahir…Son grand frère allait venir le secourir, il ne craignait plus rien…**_

_**Il entendit une voix qui parlait à Micheal et Castiel reconnu celle de son père et il trembla d'effroi…Mike n'était pas le premier homme à lui avoir inspiré un sentiment de crainte. Il entendit Micheal expliquer la situation à leur père et la voix tranchante de celui-ci lui enleva tout espoir**_

_**- Castiel? Père veut te parler…**_

_**- Non! Micheal viens me chercher je t'en prit! Je jure d'être ce que vous voulez de moi! Micheal viens me chercher!**_

_**- Désolé Castiel… Son ton était vaincu**_

_**- Castiel? Demanda à présent la voix autoritaire de son père**_

_**Il ne répondit pas, n'en trouva pas le courage.**_

_**- Micheal m'a expliqué la situation…**_

_**- Je…**_

_**- Tu viens nous supplier comme le sale chien abject que tu es? Tu oses nous demander de l'aide? Dieu te puni Castiel, à travers cet homme pour les péchés que tu as commis… Micheal ne bougera pas d'ici, je ne veux pas de toi chez moi…**_

_**- Père…Il va me tuer…**_

_**- Tu es déjà mort à mes yeux**_

_**Castiel éclata littéralement en sanglots**_

_**- Papa? Supplia-t-il désespérément mais l'homme resta de marbre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**À son retour, Mike l'attendait de pieds fermes et Castiel trembla de peur.**_

_**- Où tu étais?**_

_**- Je voulais prendre l'air…**_

_**- Tu voulais prendre l'air? En plein hiver? Tu te fiches de moi?**_

_**Castiel baissa les yeux et Mike l'agrippa soudainement par les cheveux et le força à le regarder.**_

_**- Dis-moi la vérité…**_

_**Castiel resta silencieux et Mike le repoussa brutalement contre le mur**_

_**- Dégages de ma vue…Tu vas voir ce soir que je vais t'en donner de l'air frais moi!**_

_**Castiel ne comprit pas la menace et disparu rapidement vers la chambre à coucher où il tomba épuisé sur le lit.**_

_**Il se fit réveiller brutalement par quelqu'un qui le secouait. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que Mike le relevait de force et le poussa en dehors de la chambre. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et Castiel pouvait entendre le vent gronder dehors.**_

_**Il laissa Mike le bousculer en l'attirant vers la cuisine. Il le laissa ensuite et resta immobile devant lui, les bras croisés.**_

_**- Enlèves tes vêtements… Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, abasourdi**_

_**- Quoi?**_

_**- Tu as très bien compris…**_

_**Castiel se senti envahi de honte et lui obéi, tremblant de peur mais aussi de froid dans la pièce mal chauffée. Lorsqu'il fut nu, Mike sorti une paire de menotte de derrière son dos et Castiel demeura silencieux, ignorant totalement ce qui allait suivre. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Mike s'approcha de lui et passa l'une des menottes sur son poignet droit. Il le regarda surpris.**_

_**- Maintenant Cassie…Tu va l'avoir ton air frais!**_

_**- Mike? Mike qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il inquiet mais celui-ci le tira brutalement vers la porte donnant à la cours arrière. Il ouvrit la porte et Castiel senti le froid lui glacer sa peau nu et il tenta de résister. Mike le traîna jusqu'aux pieds de l'escalier de bois donnant au jardin et emprisonna l'autre extrémité des menottes à la rampe.**_

_**- Mike! Supplia-t-il apeuré mais celui-ci l'ignora et retourna dans la maison.**_

_**Castiel l'appela encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir la voix enrouée. Même s'il avait eu des voisins ils ne l'auraient jamais entendu à travers le vent qui grondait. Le froid était cinglant et Castiel sentait son corps trembler violement. Il cessa d'appeler et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur.**_

_**Il avait aucune idée du temps qui s'écoula…Il allait mourir…Il allait mourir comme ça…Il avait été abandonné de tous et il allait crever comme un chien perdu…**_

_**Il savait qu'il avait probablement contribué à sa propre destruction et ferma les yeux, épuisé.**_

_**Il reprit conscience dans son lit, grelottant de façon incontrôlable.**_

_**Mike était penché sur lui et Castiel ressentait une brûlure atroce sur son abdomen.**_

_**Mike releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit cruellement, il tenait un exacto à la main et semblait fier de son œuvre.**_

_**- Mike? Demanda-t-il faiblement**_

_**- Tu aimes Cassie? Maintenant tout le monde saura que tu es à moi…**_

_**Il perdit conscience, épuisé.**_

_._

_._

_La voix de Dean se fit insistante derrière la porte_

_- Cass? Réponds-moi! Cass?_

_- Ça va Dean…Je vais bien… Bafouilla-t-il à travers ses sanglots_

_- Bien? Mon cul oui! Cass! Laisses-moi entrer!_

_- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois! Cria Castiel affolé - S'il te plait Dean! Rentre chez toi! Va t'en!_

_Il eut un silence à l'autre côté de la porte et Castiel cru que Dean lui avait obéi_

_- Cass? Je compte jusqu'à trois et je défonce la porte…_

_- Non Dean…Je t'en prit rentre chez toi!_

_- Non! Je te laisserai pas mon ange! Ouvres la porte!_

_Castiel tremblait violemment, il avait complètement perdue le contrôle sur son attaque de panique et savait qu'il ne resterait plus rien à faire que d'attendre que ça cesse. Il rampa vers la porte et enleva le crochet._

_Dean ouvrit immédiatement la porte figea en le voyant _

_Puis ses yeux s'emplir de tendresse et il s'approcha doucement de lui, s'agenouilla et l'emprisonna de ses bras…_

_- Calmes-toi mon ange…Calmes-toi_

_Castiel agrippa les épaules de l'homme désespérément et ne tenta plus de contenir ses sanglots._

_Dean ne parla pas et ne fit que le bercer tranquillement contre lui_

_._

_. _

_Le temps s'écoula tranquillement et Castiel reprennait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Il tremblait encore mais son être entier commençait à être vaincu par la fatigue._

_Dean l'aida doucement à se relever et le guida vers la chambre à coucher. Il le coucha sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui et se coucha à ses côtés._

_- Je suis désolé Dean. Murmura-t-il_

_- Je suis content d'avoir été là…Ça t'arrive souvent quand tu es seul?_

_Il hocha la tête, épuisé et vaincu_

_Il senti une main lui caresser la joue_

_- Mon pauvre petit ange…Qu'est-ce qui crée ces crises?_

_- Des souvenirs…_

_-Racontes-moi, Cass_

_- NON!_

_- Ça t'aiderait…_

_- je sais mais je suis un lâches…_

_- Tu as peur de quoi? C'est terminé Cass_

_- J'ai peur de te perdre… Avoua-t-il difficilement_

_- Tu m'as complètement ensorcelé…Je suis encore plus attaché à toi depuis la nuit que nous venons d'avoir…._

_Castiel soupira de fatigue._

_- Tournes-toi sur le ventre Lui demanda soudainement Dean et Castiel fronça les sourcils_

_- Allez…Tu vas voir…_

_Castiel obéi et se tourna. Dean posa alors délicatement sa paume sur le haut de son dos et commença à y tracer des formes circulaires imaginaires. C'était doux et étrangement réconfortant._

_- Tu aimes? Lui demanda calmement Dean et Castiel hocha la tête._

_- Ma mère faisait tout le temps cela quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir ou que j'avais peur de quelque chose…_

_- Elle devait être merveilleuse… Dit Castiel dont la tendresse dans la voix de Dean n'avait pas échappée._

_Il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre._

_- Oui…Elle l'était…_

_Les touchers se poursuivirent et Castiel se sentait de plus en plus détendu...Il était deux heures du matin, il travaillait le lendemain et il s'en fichait. Seul les mouvements de la paume de Dean sur sa peau avaient de l'importance à présent._

_- Lorsque ma mère me faisait ça Cass…Je savais qu'il ne pouvais rien m'arriver de mal…Je savais que les monstres ne pouvaient pas m'approcher…Que les fantômes et les vampires étaient impuissants parce que…Parce que je sentait sa main et que c'était le plus puissant des sortilège…_

_Castiel resta silencieux et Dean pencha la tête vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille;_

_- Je suis là mon ange…Parles-moi de ces souvenirs…Ils ne sont que des souvenirs et je suis là…Juste ici…_

_Castiel prit une grande inspiration et se lança…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

**Je suis désolés de ne pouvoir répondre par pm à ceux qui sont '' guest'' alors sachez que j'apprécie vos commentaires!**

**Nous tombons dans un chapitre beaucoup plus facile maintenant…**

.

.

Dean avait peu dormi pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

Castiel avait finalement succombé et dormait profondément près de lui et Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage.

Castiel était un ange et le sommeil le rendait encore plus angélique…

Dean ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire ce que Castiel lui avait raconté cette nuit…

Le pauvre ange en avait presque eu une seconde crise de panique et Dean avait dû user de toutes ses forces mentales pour l'amener à se calmer.

Il était resté calme devant les confessions de Castiel…Calme comme il ne se serait jamais cru capable…

Et pourtant ce n'était qu'une façade…

À l'intérieur il bouillait de rage! Il aurait voulu tuer ce salaud! Le torturer lentement comme il avait lentement torturer son ange physiquement et moralement pendant quatre foutues années!

Il aurait tué ce trou-du-cul de policier qui n'avait pas prit la déposition de Castiel au sérieux…

De ces gens qui les avaient côtoyés durant quatre années et qui devaient bien s'être douté de quelque chose!

De ses amis qui l'avaient abandonnés…

De sa famille qui l'avait rejeté si cruellement…

.

.

Dean avait eu des envies meurtrières durant tout le récit de Castiel mais aussi des envies de hurler et de pleurer contre la cruauté des gens et du désespoir qu'avait dû combattre son ange.

Il avait aussi, à un moment, ressenti une panique immense l'envahir…C'était trop gros, trop immense pour lui…Jamais il n'allait être à la hauteur pour seconder Castiel dans tout ça! Il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez solide…

Castiel avait fini par être à bout, l'épuisement rendant ses phrases confuses…Il termina avec l'évènement de la marque sur son abdomen, chuchotant faiblement que

ça '' avait brûlé horriblement…Que ça avait fait très mal…Que c'était maintenant sur lui à jamais'' puis il s'était endormi.

Dean avait continué à caresser son dos encore quelques minutes puis avait tenté de dormir à son tour.

C'était leur première nuit ensemble et Dean savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière…Pas en ce qui le concernait…

Il ne pourrait plus se passer de Castiel…C'était maintenant impossible.

Ce qui s'était produit ce soir aurait dû l'apeuré et le faire fuir mais ce ne fût pas le cas…

C'était un homme magnifique qui dormait à ses côtés…Un être remarquable…

Castiel possédait une force qu'il ignorait lui-même.

.

.

Il dû finir par s'endormir puisque c'est l'alarme du réveille-matin de Castiel qui le réveilla.

Il se redressa vivement, encore surpris de s'être endormi et regarda Castiel qui ne fit que gronder en s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures. Il le trouva immédiatement adorablement enfantin et plongea ses lèvres dans le cou si tendre.

- Il est quelle heure? Grogna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux

- 7h00…

Castiel s'assis et se frotta les yeux encore engourdi de sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que jamais et pointaient dans toutes les directions.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire stupidement et Castiel le regarda, surpris

- Quoi?

- Tu…es…adorable le matin!

- Tu aimes les traits tirés et l'haleine du matin?

- La fatigue te rend encore plus mignon et pour ce qui est de l'haleine…

Il rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa longuement puis le regarda en souriant

- Humm…Je savais que les anges ne pouvaient avoir mauvaise haleine, même le matin!

Castiel lui sourit

- Tu es très courageux…

Il s'assis sur le bord du lit et s'étira ce qui éveilla brusquement le désir de Dean.

Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain

- Cass? Tu préfères pas rester chez toi?

- Pourquoi Dean?

- Tu as pas passée la meilleure des nuit…Tu devrais peut-être te reposer… Tenta-t-il. Castiel avait fait tout une crise de panique hier, à s'en rendre malade même puis avait passé le reste de la nuit à pleurer en lui racontant des souvenirs atroces…Dean lui -même se sentait complètement à bout.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui et le serra tendrement contre lui

- C'est pas la première crise que j'ai Dean et…Tu étais là…

- Tu as presque pas dormi…

- Toi non plus…

- Moi ça va…J'ai qu'à aller me mettre sous une voiture et pioncer en faisant semblant de travailler… Plaisanta-t-il

- Je crois pas que Bobby soit du genre idiot…

- Il est loin d'être idiot…Il me sortirait de là assez vite et me botterait le derrière!

Castiel eut un petit rire, son front appuyé à celui de Dean et celui-ci y déposa un baiser

- Je blague mais je crois quand même que tu devrais te reposer Cass…

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et souri

- Je vais bien Dean, je vais même très bien…Je me sens libéré en quelque sorte…Et j'aime mon travail…j'aime y être…

- Je comprend Cass…Tu commence à quelle heure?

- J'ai un _briefing_ avec mon équipe à 09h00 alors on a le temps de se faire un bon déjeuner…

- Hum… Un _briefing_ ! Je voudrais te voir _sexy ange_l…Avec ton sarrau…Dans un rôle de chef d'équipe…Tu dois être diablement alléchant!

- Tu trouve cela excitant toi un mec qui parle devant un groupe de cinq personne qui s'empiffrent de beignes et de café?

- Bien…Tu parles devant ces gens?

- Je fais une démonstration _power point!_ Tu sais…Écran acétate et monologue interminable?

- Dieu! Juste à y penser il me vient des idées! Je peux assister? Mais je ne garanti pas que je ne finirais pas par te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser férocement et puis je t'étendrais alors sur…

Castiel éclata de rire et posa une main sur la bouche de Dean

- Arrête ou je ne réponds plus de moi! Tu peux bien parler Dean! Tu crois que ce n'est pas alléchant de voir un magnifique mécanicien travailler en sueur sous une voiture, le corps tâché d'huile?

Dean souri malicieusement

- Oh! Le bel ange a un fétiche pour les travailleurs manuels?

- Je plaide coupable… Répondit Castiel en souriant

- Parfait! Moi j'ai un faible pour les intellectuels…On est fait pour être ensemble…

Castiel posa sa tête contre son cou tendrement

- On est ensemble Dean? Demanda-t-il presque timidement

- Oui…

.

.

En regardant Castiel se raser dans la salle de bain ça le frappa soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'il restait assez longtemps avec un mec pour le voir se raser et qu'en plus…Il trouvait cela merveilleux.

Il savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait…Voir Castiel accomplir ces petites choses de la vie de tout les jours…être avec lui…

Il ne pu résister à la tentation de pose un baiser dans le cou de Castiel, le trouvant trop adorable avec son visage couvert de crème à barbe. Castiel sursauta en riant,

- Oh! Chatouilleux? C'est décidément quelque chose que je devrai étudier de plus près… Rigola Dean

- Ce soir? Demanda Castiel avec un regard invitant

- Oui! Ici où chez moi?

- Comme tu veux…

- Viens me rejoindre chez moi après le travail?

- Ok

Ils se firent à déjeuner rapidement ayant trop passé de temps à s'embrasser dans la salle de bain et Dean proposa à Castiel de l'amener à son travail puisque c'était sur son chemin vers le garage. La musique jouait à font lorsqu'il démarra le moteur et il vint pour l'éteindre mais Castiel lui en empêcha.

- Non laisses…Ça réveille bien le matin!

Ils se mirent donc en route sous le son de_ livin on a prayer _de _bon jovi. _Dean commença à chanter gaiement comme il le faisait toujours et Castiel le regarda avec un sourire ravi avant de mêler sa voix à la sienne.

Ils devaient d'ailleurs être les seuls passagers souriants sur les routes en ce jeudi matin pluvieux…

Dean passa un excellent avant-midi au travail malgré la nuit qu'il avait eue.

Bien qu'après leur relation sexuelle s'était produit un évènement moins réjouissant (la crise de Cass et tous ce qu'il lui avait raconté) il préférait garder les bons moments en mémoire.

.

.

Ce soir-là, ils tombèrent avec frénésie dans les bras de l'un l'autre et s'explorèrent mutuellement avec avidité et passion. Ils tombèrent d'épuisement dans le lit de Dean et celui-ci fut éveillé au petit matin par Castiel qui lui caressait tendrement le bras et ils reprirent leurs activités jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se lever pour le travail. Cette fois Dean eut toutes les difficultés à terminer sa journée au garage et Bobby en profita pour le narguer et marmonner des injures dans sa barbe comme ; '' idiots de première''.

Il se jura de passer une nuit plus reposante mais Castiel l'appela pour l'inviter chez lui et il s'y rendit à toute vitesse après être arrêter chez lui pour prendre quelques vêtements , sentant qu'il y passerait probablement la nuit.

Il n'eut pas tord et ils passèrent une fin de semaine mémorable à faire l'amour, manger, dormir, écouter des films et recommencer encore et encore…

Ils parlèrent énormément aussi…De tout et de rien, de leurs vie, leurs rêves, leurs attentes.

Dean parla beaucoup plus que Castiel, celui -ci évita tout ce qui concernait ses quatre années avec Mike et Dean le laissa faire.

Castiel parla également peu de son enfance, il ne semblait pas avoir vécu autre chose qu'une discipline austère et religieuse. Il parla un peu plus de Michael que de Raphaël, donnant l'impression à Dean que ce grand frère avait tout de même gagné son affection. Il ne parla pas du tout de son père et Dean savait que ce devait être parce que c'était un sujet beaucoup trop douloureux.

Ses seuls beaux souvenirs d'enfances concernaient un certain Gabriel, un de ses cousins avec lequel il s'entendait très bien et qui semblait très amusant.

Il lui parla aussi énormément d'Anna…Sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et à force d'entendre parler d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, Dean commença à se demander si cette fille avait vraiment abandonné Castiel à son sort où s'il y avait eu du Mike là-dessous. Anna semblait avoir été trop attachée à Castiel pour l'avoir laissé ainsi. Il se promit de faire des recherches discrètes pour tenter de la retrouver.

Plus il passait du temps avec Castiel et plus il était devenu dépendant de sa présence.

Cass était parfait…

Jamais Dean n'avait couché plus de deux fois avec la même personne.

Avec Castiel, il demeurait sans cesse assoiffé de lui, le redécouvrant à chaque relation, le savourant…

Chaque relation était un plaisir immense et il savait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à la sensation exquise de goûter et toucher Castiel. De le faire gémir et même crier, de sentir son corps au summum du plaisir se tendre contre le sien.

Castiel était merveilleux et le satisfaisait plus que jamais et de toutes les manières possibles.

Après les frénésies du sexe (et jamais Dean n'avait eu de sexe aussi enivrant) il se surpris à attendre avec impatience le moment où il reposerait son corps épuisé contre celui de Castiel et de rester ainsi, contre lui…

Il savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait…L'amour se devait d'être cette chose merveilleuse qu'il ressentait.

Lorsque la fin de semaine se termina ce fut un brusque retour sur terre et il fut très difficile de se séparer de Castiel.

.

.

Ils prirent l'habitude de dîner ensemble et de se retrouver par la suite soit chez Dean ou soit chez Castiel.

Il n'y eut que le jeudi où Castiel convainquit Dean d'aller voir ses amis au _Roadhouse_. Dean tenta de le convaincre de venir avec lui mais Castiel secoua la tête.

- Alors nous ne nous verrons pas ce soir? Demanda Dean déçu

- C'est mieux Dean… Lui dit Castiel en baissant les yeux et Dean en fut apeuré

- Mieux pour qui? Tu en as assez de moi? Je suis si pitoyable comme petit ami?

Castiel le regarda avec surprise

- Quoi? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille Dean?

- J'aime être avec toi Cass…Je ne savais pas que c'était si agréable être en couple et je dois des excuses à tous ceux que j'ai nargué et traité d'idiots…On pourrais allez quelque part? Nous sommes allés au resto mardi et on pourrais allez au ciné ou juste se promener?

- J'en ais envie…

- Alors pourquoi pas?

- Parce que tu as des amis Dean! Des amis qui étaient là avant moi et tu n'as pas le droit de les ignorer maintenant! Lui dit Castiel en le regardant droit dans les yeux

- Ils comprendront….

- Tu es heureux Dean? Lui demanda soudainement Castiel

- Oui! Je me tue à te le dire!

- Alors partages ce bonheur avec eux! J'aurais aimé partager cela avec Anna…Je ne veux pas que tu t'isole Dean et que tu coupes tout les liens avec ceux qui t'aime! Tu as des amis et tu as une famille!

Dean soupira et regarda Castiel dont le regard n'exprimait que de la tendresse puis il sourit

- Ok Cass…Je vais donner rendez-vous à mes amis ce soir et je te vois demain…Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de penser à toi!

Castiel se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un baiser dans le cou

- Mais je veux que tu penses à moi…Ne m'oublis surtout pas et vendredi…Tu es à moi!

Dean sourit grandement

- Oh que oui!

.

.

C'est ainsi que Dean se retrouva assis devant une bière et entouré de Pam, Jo et Ash.

Il pensa tout de même à Castiel qui devait être seul chez lui avec son chat adoré et souhaita plus que jamais que ce mec ait un jour les amis qu'il méritait.

Après avoir bu et parler de tout et de rien, ses amis en vinrent enfin au sujet qui les intéressait le plus; La nouvelle flamme de Dean.

- Alors? Lui demanda Ash - C'est sérieux avec ce mec?

- Sérieux? Ricana Jo - Il ne tien plus sur terre! Il est complètement gaga de ce type et en oublis ses vieux amis!

- Laisses jamais l'amour passer avant l'amitié! Lui dit Pam en le pointant du doigt avec sévérité.

- Vous saurez que c'est lui qui m'a dit de vous inviter! Dit Dean

- Il en avait déjà marre de toi? Rigola Ash

- Moi ce que je sais sur ce Castiel est qu'il est beaucoup trop bon pour toi! Dit Jo

- Merci Joanna!

- Nous allons le rencontrer un jour? Demanda Pam

- Je le présenterai à Sam avant

- Quand? Demanda sérieusement Jo

Et Dean haussa les épaules

- Tu vois Sam ce week-end, pourquoi tu n'amènerais pas ton Cass?

Dean avait complètement oublié qu'il devait passer le week-end chez Sam! Ils se voyaient une fin de semaine par mois, une fois chez Dean et une fois chez Sam et il l'avait oublié!

Il avait envie de voir son frère mais en même temps ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait passer un week-end complet sans Castiel…L'inviter? Était-ce trop tôt? Et est-ce que Sam et Castiel seraient d'accord?

Il quitta ses amis vers les 22h00 en leur promettant de leur présenter Castiel la prochaine fois et surtout de ne plus passer autant de temps sans les appeler mais Castiel avait eu raison; ça lui avait fait du bien de les voir et ils avaient semblés véritablement heureux pour lui.

Dès qu'il eut un pieds dans son appartement son cellulaire sonna, c'était Sam

- Salut Samantha

- La ferme Dean! On se voit toujours vendredi soir?

- Tu as espoir de te débarrasser de moi? Bien sûr que je serai là…

- Comment ça va avec Castiel? Demanda son frère d'un ton intéressé

- Super…À vrai dire c'est presque trop parfait…

Sam eut un petit rire

- Je vois…Lune de miel et la totale? J'ai vécu ça et je parierais que tu avais même oublié notre week-end.

Dean vint pour répliquer mais ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel

- Je plaide coupable votre Honneur…

- Tu es accroché pour de bon frangin!

- Et puis? C'est si mauvais?

-Non mais n'oublis pas que la période '' lune de miel'' ne dure pas…Vous allez apprendre à découvrir toutes vos petites manies et il y a des choses sur lui qui te taperont sur les nerfs!

- Ha oui? Je croyais que ta Jess était parfaite!

- Elle l'est! Même si elle laisse tout traîner dans la maison, boit à même le carton de lait quand elle sait que ça m'énerve et oubli toujours quelque chose lorsque nous sortons!

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de rire

- Et bien je ne dirais pas non à découvrir quelques petites manies comme celles-là chez Cass!

- Ça va venir Dean et…Et c'est drôlement chouette à vrai dire. Je veux seulement que tu garde en tête qu'aucune relation n'est parfaite

- Je sais dit sérieusement Dean. Il savait que l'imperfection de leur couple se nommait Mike et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

- Mmm? Un problème? Demanda Sam inquiet

- C'est à propos de ce que je t'avais parlé…Disons que Cass s'est confié et que j'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

- Tu me raconteras frère…Si tu veux et si tu crois que Castiel n'en serait pas insulté ou blessé…

- Oui

Il y eu un silence puis Sam demanda soudainement

- Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas Dean? Il ne travail pas les week-end?

- Non

- Alors?

- Je ne sais pas si il le voudrait…Et est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tôt?

- Je crois qu'il est grandement temps que je rencontre mon beau-frère oui!

- Je lui parlerai demain

- Oh…Vous passé une soirée séparé? Je dois dire que vous êtes plus forts que moi et Jess l'avons été!

- C'est Cass qui a insisté…Il disait que je ne devait pas négliger mes amis…

Sam resta silencieux un moment

- Il est vraiment bien pour toi, Dean…

.

.

Castiel vint le rejoindre au garage le lendemain pour le dîner.

Ils s'installèrent à la cuisinette et Bobby passa un peu de temps avec eux. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Castiel et Dean se dit que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant; Tout le monde aimait Cass!

Lorsque Bobby les laissa seuls pour retourner au travail Dean en profita pour parler du week-end à Castiel.

- Je t'avais dit que Sam et moi nous nous voyions un week-end par mois? Demanda-t-il en terminant son sandwich. Castiel leva les yeux de son propre sandwich pour le regarder

- Oui

- C'est ce vendredi…

- Oh… Castiel arriva à peine à cacher sa déception mais souri tout de même.

- Je te verrai lundi alors?

- En fait Cass je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi

Castiel le regarda avec surprise

- Moi?

- Oui toi! Tu en vois d'autres petits anges aux yeux bleus qui me rendent aussi dingue? Sam et Jess meurent d'envie de te rencontrer et je veux que tu sois avec moi…

Il prit la main de Castiel et lui releva le visage de l'autre

- Cass?

- Je…Je sais pas Dean…

- Dis-moi pourquoi Cass…Je comprendrai mais je dois savoir pourquoi…

Castiel hocha la tête tranquillement et soupira

- J'ai peur Dean…Peur que ton frère ne m'aime pas…Je t'ai parlé de la famille de Mike cette nuit-là?

- Oui, un peu…Cass tu ne peux pas comparer Sam à ces …gens-là!

- Je sais Dean…Je sais que je suis injuste mais j'ai peur…Ton frère va m'accepter? Il n'a aucun problème avec ton orientation?

- Aucun! Sam m'aime et il trouve déjà que tu sembles être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire…

- Tu lui a parlé de …Mon passé? Il ne sembla pas y avoir de reproche dans les yeux de Castiel, seulement de la curiosité

- Oui…Je préfère être honnête avec toi Cass…Sam connaît les grandes lignes et il m'a aidé, en quelque sorte.

Castiel hocha la tête

- D'accord…Je préfère le savoir…Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi Dean et je suis heureux que tu ais pu te confier à quelqu'un…

- Ok…Alors ça te fâches pas? Parce que tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir honte Cass…

- C'est ce que tous les bouquins disent…

- Et depuis quand tu ne crois pas les bouquins?

- Depuis qu'ils ne sont pas dans ma peau…J'ai honte Dean! Bien sûr que j'ai honte! Je l'ai laissé me faire ça! Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu ce qui faut pour me défendre!

- Tu l'as eu ce qui faut Cass ! Tu es parti! C'est pas toi le problème c'est lui! Il a abusé de ta jeunesse, de ton isolement familial, de ton amour... Juges-tu les femmes battues Cass? Crois-tu réellement qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient la force physiques de se défendre? Les crois-tu idiotes?

- Non!

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi sévère envers toi-même? Parce que personne ne parle de la violence chez les gais? À cause de ce salaud de policier homophobe? Il y aura des trous-du-cul partout et tout le temps mon ange! C'est à nous de faire valoir nos droits! Je traînerais ce salopard en cour Cass! Et ce policier aussi! Tu aurais pu être tué! Tu as eu le courage de demander de l'aide et…

Il s'interrompit, sentant la rage gronder en lui

- T'es fâché? Demanda Castiel avec une sorte de crainte dans les yeux

- Ouais Cass…Je suis fâché pour toi…Parce que tu es si fort et courageux et que ça me dégoûte tout ça. Je t'…

Castiel posa délicatement une main sur la bouche de Dean en secouant la tête

- Non Dean

- Pourquoi Cass? Tu crois que c'est trop tôt? Je l'ai jamais dit! Je sais que je le pense…

- Je suis pas prêt à l'entendre… Castiel sembla au bord des larmes et Dean senti sa propre gorge se serrer

- J'ai tord Cass? C'est loin d'être réciproque c'est ça?

Castiel posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue et secoua la tête

- Au fond de toi tu sais que ça l'est Dean…J'ai…C'est moi le problème…La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ces mots c'était pour abuser toujours plus de moi…Ces mots suivaient généralement les coups…

- Cass…Je ne te ferais jamais ça …Tu le sais non?

- Bien sûr…Je t'ai dit que c'était moi le problème Dean…Tu mérites mieux que moi…

-Non… Il serra Castiel contre lui

- Ça va Cass…Tu prends ton temps mon ange ok?

- Ok…Et je veux bien…Voir ton frère…

Dean se détacha de lui et souri

- Vrai?

- Vrai…

.

.

Lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à Sam il pu entendre Jess jubiler à l'autre bout du téléphone. Au moins Cass allait être bien accueilli, se dit-il.

Castiel était parti chez lui après le travail pour préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour la fin de semaine. Dean s'était arrangé avec Helen et Bobby qui iraient nourrir le chat durant leur absence. Cass était si attaché à cette chatte et Dean qui n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les chats ne pouvait résister à son charme. Elle était si affectueuse, même avec lui. Elle ne les dérangeaient jamais lors de leurs ébats sexuels mais se dépêchait de revenir auprès de son maître lorsqu'ils avaient terminé et Dean s'était habitué à s'endormir au son de ses ronronnements.

Il alla lui-même préparer ses choses et alla ensuite chez Castiel. Celui-ci lui dit d'entrer lorsqu'il cogna à la porte et Dean le trouva assit sur le sofa, caressant le chat et il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Papa va s'ennuyer de son chat? Sourit-il

- Ne te moque pas Dean!

- Jamais…Et ne t'en fait pas, Helen va bien s'en occuper

- Je sais…

- Tu sais que tu peux changer d'idée non?

- Oui mais j'ai envie d'y aller…Je risque seulement d'être très mal à l'aise et timide et j'espère que tu n'auras pas honte de moi

- Honte de toi?

Castiel haussa les épaules en évitant son regard

- Cass…Je ne te laisserais jamais dans une situation qui te rendrait mal à l'aise…Sam est mieux élevé que moi et jess…Jess a déjà un faible pour toi depuis qu'elle a vue ta photo et j'en suis presque jaloux

Castiel sourit timidement et posa sa tête sur son épaule et Dean l'embrassa sur les cheveux, inhalant son odeur particulièrement agréable

- Tu sens bon… Soupira-t-il

Castiel releva la tête et l'embrassa avec passion et Dean perdit tout désir de partir tôt et l'enlaça fortement. Castiel l'embrassa plus passionnément et le força à s'étendre sur le sofa ce que Dean fit avec délice, Castiel n'ayant jamais été aussi entreprenant. Il resta complètement passif et le laissa mener la danse, chose qu'il désirait faire depuis des jours.

Castiel promena ses mains sur le corps de Dean, relevant son chandail pour ensuite le retirer complètement. Dean agrippa le vêtement de Castiel pour le retirer aussi et il soupira en sentant leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Castiel laissa sa bouche pour plonger les lèvres dans son cou et Dean soupira fortement en sentant son sexe se redresser sous le plaisir

- Cass Gémit-il

Celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté

- Oui?

Dean grogna de plaisir et plongea sur ses lèvres. Castiel domina bientôt le baiser, le laissant pantelant de désir. Son jeans était devenu beaucoup trop serré et il gémissait de désir dans la bouche de Castiel dont la langue bougeait de façon presque obscène. Castiel avait toujours eu le don de l'exciter très rapidement mais de le voir si entreprenant le rendait encore plus irrésistible.

Castiel commença à détacher le jeans de Dean et celui-ci releva vivement les hanches pour l'aider à le lui retirer. Lorsque Castiel s'attaqua à son propre jeans Dean soupira de hâte

- Oui…Oui Cass…

- On est pressé Dean? Lui demanda Castiel avec un sourire aguicheur qui rendit Dean pantelant

- Tu vas me rendre fou mon ange!

- De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas traîner non? Nous avons une longue route à faire… Dit innocemment Castiel

- Exact! Approuva vivement Dean en commençant à retirer le jeans de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus, Castiel demeura sur lui et promena sa bouche sur son torse, son cou, ses bras et chaque baiser rendait Dean de plus en plus impatients et fou de désir. Il releva le bassin pour quémander une friction à Castiel et celui-ci obtempéra et plongea ses hanches contre celles de Dean. Celui-ci gémit fortement sous le plaisir qui l'envahi et dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler à Cass de le prendre. Il savait que Cass n'était pas prêt et que cela faisait parti de l'une de ses blessures et humiliation crée par Mike…Castiel savait que Dean désirait cela de lui et Dean s'était promit de ne plus le harceler à ce sujet et d'attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Le fait est que Dean mourrait tout de même présentement d'une envie folle de le sentir en lui...

Castiel continua à bouger son bassin contre le sien et le plaisir était devenu si aigue que Dean haletait en suppliant Castiel d'aller plus vite, de le libérer et il vint subitement et puissamment en se répandant contre leurs abdomens. Castiel était au seuil et Dean reprit son souffle en l'observant enfin à son aise, si beau et alléchant…Castiel vint à son tour, les yeux fermés, les mains agrippées au sofa dans un gémissement des plus excitant. Dean le serra contre lui et Castiel s'étendit la tête blottie contre le cou de Dean, reprenant son souffle.

-Merveilleux Cass… Soupira Dean

Castiel lui embrassa doucement le cou et il senti son souffle chaud caresser sa peau.

.

.

Ils se mirent en route immédiatement après s'être sommairement nettoyés et passèrent chez Helen et Bobby pour leur donner la clé de l'appartement de Castiel. Celui-ci rencontra donc Helen pour la première fois et la remercia chaudement de bien vouloir lui rendre ce service. Dean remarqua que la femme semblait déjà conquise par la politesse et la timidité de Castiel et elle lui assura que ça lui faisait plaisir.

- J'espère que vous vous amuserez chez Sam et Jess et embrassez-les pour moi…

- Promit madame Harvelle

- Na…Appelles-moi Helen…Et je veux absolument que tu viennes souper avec nous cette semaine…

- Oh? Et je peux venir? Demanda Dean en souriant

- On verra!

Il était déjà 17h00 lorsqu'ils se mirent en route.

- Tu n'as pas trop faim Cass? On n'y sera pas avant au moins 18h30 et ça c'est si il n'y a pas trop de circulation!

- Non ça va, j'ai grignoté un petit quelque chose en revenant du travail

- Connaissant Sam et Jess ils vont nous avoir concocté un souper gigantesque!

- Jess fait quoi dans la vie? Demanda Castiel intéressé

- Elle est infirmière, elle n'a donc pas toutes ses fins de semaines de congé alors on s'arrange pour faire nos visites quand elle est en congé.

- Elle travail dans un hôpital?

- Oui et ne la laisse surtout pas te raconter sa journée au souper! La dernière fois j'en ais eu mal au cœur toute la nuit!

Le trajet se fit sans problème, la circulation était dense pour un vendredi soir. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue tranquille et paisible de la maison de son frère, Dean stationna la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel.

Il semblait nerveux et jouait distraitement avec la fermeture éclaire de sa veste de coton. Dean posa une main sur la sienne

- Prêt?

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur les siens et Castiel hocha la tête

- Oui…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

.

.

**Merci encore à tous pour vos review…**

**Les chapitre serons plus smooth maintenant jusqu'à…Bon…Spoiler!**

.

.

_Castiel sorti de la voiture, la peur au ventre._

_Dean vint le rejoindre et prit sa main dans la sienne ce qui lui donna un peu d'assurance._

_La porte d'entré de la petite maison s'ouvrit en trombe avant même que Dean ait pu sonner à la porte et une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux pâles et au sourire immense leur ouvrit largement les bras_

_- Enfin!_

_Dean la serra affectueusement contre lui_

_- Salut Jess…Le géant est là?_

_- Il fini de préparer le souper… Elle se tourna alors vers Castiel et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle le détaillait des pieds à la tête._

_- Hé! Arrête de saliver! La prévint Dean en lui donnant une légère bourrade sur l'épaule_

_- Oh! Allez Dean! Je suis en couple avec le plus merveilleux des hommes et celui-là est gai! J'ai tout de même le droit de regarder non?_

_Castiel se senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et la femme le remarqua et lui sourit plus tendrement en lui tendant la main_

_- Salut Castiel, je suis Jessica…Je suis contente de te rencontrer!_

_Il prit sa main_

_- Moi aussi et…Merci de m'avoir invité…_

_Elle le serra vivement contre lui dans une accolade amicale_

_- Nous allons avoir tellement de plaisir ce week-end! Et nous allons pouvoir nous connaître! Allez...Entrez!_

_Elle les poussa gentiment vers le vestibule et Castiel pu avoir une vue d'ensemble de la maison. Elle était petite mais coquette et accueillante._

_- C'est très beau…_

_- C'est grâce à Jess Dit un homme qui avança vers eux_

_Il était grand, plus grand que Castiel ne l'aurait pensé. Son corps était bien bâti, solide mais son visage était enfantin et mignon. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ne devaient l'être la majorité des avocats et Castiel le trouva immédiatement sympathique. Cet homme dégageait la gentillesse et son sourire le mit immédiatement à l'aise._

_- Je suis Sam… Dit-il inutilement en lui tendant la main et Castiel la serra_

_- Bonjours Sam…C'est très sympathique de ta part et celle de Jessica de m'inviter ainsi dans votre demeure…_

_Il baissa ensuite les yeux, le regard de Sam étant si perçant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lisait au plus profond de son âme._

_- C'est un plaisir Castiel, je suis très content que tu sois ici et j'espère que tu auras du plaisir ce week-end!_

_- Merci Sam_

_Castiel se sentait dans un terrain inconnu, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le traite avec autant de gentillesse et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il eut un moment de panique et se demanda soudainement s'il était le genre de victime à être à l'aise qu'en présence de méchanceté parce que c'était la seule chose qui n'était pas de l'inconnu?_

_Il tenta de se calmer…Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas ainsi! Il s'était déjà auto évalué et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne possédait pas cette pathologie autodestructrice._

_Sam et Jess les invitèrent à la salle à manger et Dean parla avec entrain à son frère, semblant véritablement heureux de le voir. Castiel resta légèrement en retrait et après quelques minutes de discussion Dean se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de la taille et le regarda soudainement comme s'il était un trésor rare et précieux_

_- Ça va mon ange?_

_Jess laissa échapper un gloussement typiquement féminin qui lui rappela avec chagrin Anna_

_- Mon ange? Oh c'est trop mignon!_

_Dean sembla embarrassé et bafouilla quelque chose ressemblant à '' fichue belle-sœur''!_

_- Jess! Tu le rends mal à l'aise! Dit calmement Sam en serrant celle-ci contre lui, avec tendresse_

_- Ça va Dit Dean ce qui fit éclater Sam de rire_

_- Pfff! Toi je m'en fiche! Je parlais de Castiel_

_Dean grogna quelque chose que Castiel ne compris pas. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire timidement devant l'air de celui-ci et la réponse de Sam._

_- Vous devez avoir faim! Déclara Jess - Asseyez-vous!_

_Castiel et Dean obéirent et le couple leur servi bientot une assiette emplie de lasagne à l'odeur appétissante. Castiel entendit son estomac gargouiller et ne se souvenait pas avoir eu autant d'appétit lors d'un repas en famille. Il tentait de ne pas comparer cette expérience avec celles vécues dans la famille de Mike mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était un processus automatique et instinctif._

_Dean se jeta immédiatement sur la nourriture en grognant son appréciation ce que Castiel trouva adorable. Il aimait les comportements grands gamin de Dean, sa soif de vivre, son innocence…_

_Cet homme était merveilleux et méritait autre chose qu'un paquet de troubles comme lui!_

_- Alors Castiel! Commença Sam - Pendant que mon idiot de frère s'empiffre…_

_- Hé! Interrompit celui-ci la bouche pleine mais Sam l'ignora et continua_

_- … Je crois que nous pourrions faire connaissance? Dean m'a dit que tu étais biologiste?_

_- Oui _

_- Hooo! Se réjouit Jess - On pourrait avoir de superbes discussions à propos de pathologies au niveau de…_

_Dean la coupa_

_- Par pitié…NON!_

_- Mais quoi? Se déçu-t-elle et Castiel lui souri_

_- Ça me fera plaisir Jessica_

_- Jess… Rectifia-t-elle -Et nous aurons toute la fin de semaine! Ailleurs que devant Dean qui est trop petite nature!_

_- Hé!_

_._

_._

_Le souper fut agréable et ils parlèrent de sujets banals mais Castiel sentait que Sam lui réservait les questions les plus importantes pour un autre moment. Après le souper, le couple leur proposa d'aller sur la véranda avec une bonne bière pour profiter de la température clémente._

_- Que voulez-vous faire demain? Demanda Sam à Castiel et Dean qui étaient assit devant lui._

_- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans ton patelin! Rigola Dean_

_- Hé! C'est une ville parfaite pour le plein air! Pas comme la tienne où i peine deux arbres!_

_Dean prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne et annonça fierement_

_- Cass adore le plein air!_

_- C'est vrai? S'intéressa Sam_

_- Oui…_

_- Quel genre?_

_- J'ai fait un peu d'escalade et j'aime le hacking, le camping…Ce genre de choses… Répondit-il timidement_

_- Il y a un sentier en foret plus loin! Dit Jess excitée - On pourrais y aller demain matin? On n'y est jamais allé! Ce serait bien hein?_

_Sam approuva et Castiel regarda Dean qui haussa les épaules_

_- Oui, pourquoi pas?_

_- Tu es certain Dean? Demanda Castiel - Tu m'avais déjà dit que ce n'était pas vraiment ton truc?_

_- Je sais mais je peux essayer…Si je déteste je t'amène voir un film d'action que tu n'aime pas pour me venger? Entendu?_

_- Ok_

_- T'es certain que tu es assez en forme Dean? Le nargua son frère_

_- Oui!_

_- On verra demain!_

_- Je t'emmerde Sammy!_

_._

_._

_Dean avait sa propre chambre réservée chez Sam, elle était spacieuse et bien décorée avec un grand lit. Ils avaient dit bonne nuit à Sam et Jess vers les 23h00 et s'étaient retirés dans cette chambre._

_Dean vidait tranquillement sa valise pour déposer les vêtements dans la commode de la chambre. Il prit alors un chandail et un pantalon de pyjama puis se retourna vers Castiel_

_- Ça te gênes pas?_

_Castiel sourit et se demanda comment ils pouvaient tout deux être si pointilleux sur une chose aussi banal que se changer avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble!_

_Il secoua la tête et Dean commença à retirer ses vêtements. Castiel commença à fouiller dans ses bagages pour se changer aussi et éviter de regarder l'image provocante du corps nu de Dean devant lui. Il repensa à leur petit exercice plus tôt, sur le sofa de son appartement et se senti rougir. Ça avait été si brusque et bon!_

_Il se changea rapidement en sentant le regard de Dean sur lui et alla s'emmitoufler sous les couvertures. Dean vint le rejoindre et se tourna vers lui et caressa son épaule doucement_

_- Alors? _

_- Alors ils sont merveilleux et si gentils…_

_- Sam t'aime déjà…Je le connaît trop bien ce gamin…_

_- Il est sympathique et je l'aime bien aussi…Et Jess aussi_

_La main se posa sur sa joue_

_- Je suis content Cass… Il l'embrassa alors sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit_

_Castiel eut de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Il était dans une maison inconnue et chaque petit son le faisait sursauter. Ça lui rappelait lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa chambre lui faisait peur. Son père lui avait si souvent répété que son nom était mensonger, qu'il était en fait maléfique et qu'un jour, le vrai Castiel allait venir se venger et le réduire en poussière. Il se souvient avoir hurlé de terreur et de peur durant des jours après cette menace paternelle et c'est Michael qui avait fini par le prendre à part pour calmer sa petite âme de 5 ans apeurée._

_**- Tu sais Castiel…Le vrai Castiel est là pour protéger les gens nés un jeudi, comme toi…Il ne te ferait pas de mal…**_

_**Castiel avait sangloté de peur et l'avait regardé désespérément**_

_**- Mais père a dit …**_

_**Michael le coupa**_

_**- Père était fâché petit…**_

_**- Mais j'ai tué Maman!**_

_**Michael posa la main sur les cheveux ébouriffer de son petit frère en soupirant**_

_**- Je ne crois pas que tu sois coupable de cela…Père a eu tort de te dire cela…**_

_**Castiel avait alors regardé son frère de 16 ans avec de grands yeux. Père avoir tort? Et venant de la bouche de Michael? Ce fils si fidèle?**_

_**- Crois qui tu veux Castiel…**_

_**Le petit garçon avait alors regardé son frère aîné comme s'il était Dieu et avait hoché la tête**_

_**Michael avait alors sourit…Un sourire…Juste pour lui!**_

_**- Cet ange Castiel…Il est très puissant! Il est très fort et c'est pour cela que Maman t'as nommé comme lui…Parce que tu dois être très très fort toi aussi…Ok petit?**_

_**Et Castiel avait hoché la tête**_

_**Et plus jamais il n'avait eu peur de l'ange Castiel…Parce que son grand frère lui avait dit de ne pas être effrayé…**_

_._

_._

_Castiel s'éveilla en sursaut. Il entendait encore la voix de Michael dans sa tête et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce frère aîné depuis très longtemps._

_Comment allait-il? Avait-il eu des enfants? Pensait-il à lui quelques fois?_

_Pourquoi pensait-il à lui soudainement?_

_Simplement parce qu'il avait vu la relation qu'avait Dean avec son frère et que ça lui avait paru si beau…_

_Michael avait été juste envers lui, aussi juste qu'il pouvait se le permettre avec l'éducation qu'il avait eu...Castiel avait toujours idolâtré son grand frère, chaque petit geste qu'il avait eu pour lui lui avait toujours semblé comme un cadeau, la moindre attention un don de Dieu._

_Raphaël par contre…_

_Raphaël avait à peine un an de moins que Michael et avait toujours détesté son petit frère. Il savourait chaque moment où leur père s'en prenait à Castiel avec délice et cherchait même à l'incriminer pour des choses qu'il ne faisait même pas. Michael, au contraire, essayait toujours de tempérer leur père lorsqu'il se fâchait contre le benjamin et il l'avait couvert plus d'une fois._

_- Cass? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Dean à ses côtés_

_- Dors Dean, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé…_

_Dean passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui, se rendormant aussitôt. À moins qu'il ne se soit jamais éveillé._

_Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, il faisait jour dans la pièce et il regarda le cadran; 8:00._

_Il se leva silencieusement en prenant soins de ne pas éveiller Dean qui dormait profondément et enfila des vêtements confortables pour la randonnée qui avait été prévue. Il sorti à petits pas de la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller Jess et Sam. Il utilisa les toilettes et décida de passer par la cuisine et de sortir dehors pour prendre de l'air frais en attendant que les autres se lève._

_- Salut Castiel_

_Il sursauta violement au son de la voix._

_Sam était assit à la table, une tasse de café devant lui. Il se leva rapidement devant la réaction de peur de Castiel_

_- Désolé…Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter…_

_- J'ai…J'ai seulement été surpris, ça va... Bafouilla-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Sam l'invita à s'asseoir et il le fit, mal à l'aise._

_Sam alla lui préparer un café et lui tendit en souriant_

_- Tu as pas à avoir peur de moi Castiel_

_- Je sais_

_- Ce que je veux dire est que je sais que c'est pas facile de rencontrer la famille…J'ai vécu ça avec les parents de Jess et…Bref je suis la seule famille de Dean…_

_- Il me parle si souvent de toi…Il est si fier_

_Sam hocha la tête en souriant et vint s'asseoir devant lui_

_- Dean est très important pour moi_

_Castiel hocha la tête_

_- Je ne te connais pas encore Castiel…Mais je vois déjà le changement en Dean…Juste par ses conversations et sa voix au téléphone et maintenant je le vois et…J'ai jamais vu Dean comme ça…Il est heureux pour lui-même et non pas pour quelque chose qui m'arrive à moi…_

_- Je…J'en suis content Dit Castiel timidement_

_- Il est bien avec toi alors tu comprends…Tu aurais pu être le plus idiot des imbéciles que je t'aurais apprécié tout de même mais …T'es pas un idiot Castiel…_

_Castiel baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise et bafouilla_

_- Mais on ne se connaît pas Sam…_

_- Je sais mais ça se sent…Et tu as tout de même le week-end pour me contredire…_

_Castiel sourit timidement et Sam le regarda avec une certaine tendresse_

_- Je veux que tu sois à l'aise ici…On est de la famille maintenant non? En quelque sorte…J'ai toujours voulu avoir enfin un beau-frère…_

_Castiel senti sa gorge se nouer._

_C'était beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop vite._

_Sam était si gentil avec lui que ça lui faisait mal…_

_Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux qui, il le savait, le trahirait. Il détestait avoir ce genre de réaction! Il était un adulte bon sang! Un adulte! Pourquoi avait-il des réactions aussi inadéquates?_

_Pourquoi alors que le frère de son petit ami le louangeait et lui démontrait autant de gentillesse avait-il envie de pleurer comme un gros bébé de bientôt 27 ans?_

_- Castiel? Lui demanda gentiment Sam à l'autre bout de la table avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix_

_- Je…Je suis désolé Sam…_

_Sam resta silencieux et Castiel n'osa pas relever la tête. Il tenta de maîtriser sa voix_

_- Je suis très touché par ce que tu m'as dit et… Sa voix se brisa et il posa une main derrière sa tête, agrippa ses cheveux fortement et tenta de se calmer._

_- Je comprends Castiel… La voix était douce et calme, sans jugement et Castiel releva les yeux._

_Sam lui sourit tristement et le regarda fixement, avec rien d'autre que de la compréhension dans les yeux_

_- Je comprend…Tu n'a absolument pas à te justifier ici…_

_Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que Dean avait parlé à Sam à propos de Mike et celui-ci semblait véritablement comprendre sa réaction soudaine._

_Ça le soulagea quelque peu et il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Sam lui offrit alors à déjeuner et il accepta._

_Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien, le courant passait bien entre eux et ils furent interrompus par l'arriver de Jess et Dean._

_._

_._

_Ils partirent après le petit déjeuné. Le sentier était bien aménagé et facilement praticable. Ces derniers mois, Castiel avaient fait des randonnés dans les sentiers les plus escarpés et difficiles de la région, l'effort physique l'empêchant de penser._

_Il trouvait la randonné très relaxante mais remarqua bientôt que lui et Jess étaient bien les seuls à le penser. Les deux frères peinaient derrière, ce que lui et Jess n'avaient pas remarqué, trop occupés à parler de leurs travails respectifs._

_- Ah Ah! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mes beaux? Rigola-t-elle _

_- Bah! On reste derrière parce qu'on parle entre nous! Se défendit Dean qui cherchait pourtant son souffle._

_- Pour parler il faut respirer Dean!_

_- La ferme belle-sœur!_

_- Vous devriez vous remettre à la Gym les gars!_

_Sam bafouilla quelque chose tandis que Dean jeta un sourire narquois à Castiel_

_- Bah…Cass s'occupe de me remettre en forme_

_Celui-ci vint pour répliquer mais ne fit que rougir des pieds à la tête_

_- Oh! Pourtant j'ai rien entendu cette nuit! S'exclama Jess_

_- On a préféré s'abstenir…Parce qu'on est comme des bêtes quand on s'y met_

_- Dean! Trop d'information! Le coupa Sam, mal à l'aise_

_- Quoi? Cass fait son petit sage mais si tu le voyais au lit…_

_- Dean! L'interrompit Castiel extrêmement mal à l'aise_

_Celui-ci éclata de rire et s'approcha de lui et le serra tendrement contre lui_

_- Désolé…Je suis pardonné? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire_

_- Je crois que tu voulais seulement faire diversion pour reprendre ton souffle! Lui dit-il en souriant ce qui fit éclater Sam et Jess de rire_

_La fin du sentier donnait sur un merveilleux belvédère que lui et Jess contemplèrent en silence, les deux frères encore un peu à l'arrière mais cette fois Castiel avait l'impression qu'ils traînaient exprès, probablement pour parler._

_La vue était magnifique et le silence confortable entre lui et Jess et il se mit à penser avec regret à la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé sur un belvédère avec quelqu'un…_

_._

_._

_**Anna regardait le paysage en souriant, ses longs cheveux roux retenus par un élastique. Sa respiration était rapide dû à l'effort mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie.**_

_**- Castiel! C'est un endroit magnifique!**_

_**Il alla à ses côtés et posa un bras autour de ses épaules**_

_**- Oui…Je suis content d'être venu avec toi.**_

_**Le sourire de Anna se fana peu à peu. Elle posa une main sur son visage et le tourna légèrement puis fronça les sourcils en le voyant plus clairement à la lumière éclatante du soleil. Castiel se libéra, agacé, sentant que leur journée était gâchée.**_

_**- Tu vas me dire que tu t'es fait ça en tombant? Encore? À ta place je consulterais Castiel! À te planter tout le temps comme ça j'aurais peur de souffrir de sclérose en plaques!**_

_**Il savait qu'elle était ironique…Et l'ironie d'Anna n'était jamais bon signe.**_

_**- Je me suis fait ça lor… Elle le coupa**_

_**- Tu sais quoi Castiel? Si c'est pour être encore un mensonge je veux rien entendre…Si tu as encore la moindre parcelle d'amitié pour moi tu vas te taire ou me dire la vérité!**_

_**Castiel baissa la tête et s'approcha de la clôture de bois du belvédère et regarda le vide devant lui en soupirant.**_

_**La vie était devenue une horreur.**_

_**Cette journée était la plus belle qu'il eut vécue depuis probablement plus d'un an et voilà qu'Anna était fâchée contre lui…**_

_**Il avait tout donné pour avoir cette journée et savait qu'en revenant à la maison, Mike allait la lui faire payer…**_

_**Les moments où il n'était pas triste étaient devenus si rares…**_

_**La tristesse et le désespoir étaient devenus ses compagnes de vie et maintenant ça? Ce seul moment que Mike allait lui faire regretter n'en aurait même pas valu la peine!**_

_**Anna vint s'appuyer à la clôture à ses côtés**_

_**- Castiel? Demanda-t-elle doucement cette fois**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Anna!**_

_**- La vérité…**_

_**- Ça changerait quoi?**_

_**- Castiel tu ne ris plus jamais! Tu ne souris même plus!**_

_**Il se tourna vers elle**_

_**- C'est faux Anna!**_

_**- Je parle d'un vrai sourire! Pas le faux que tu offres à tout le monde et qui ne me trompe pas moi! Tu souriais avec tes yeux avant, Castiel…Et c'était tellement beau…**_

_._

_._

_Il senti une main sur sa nuque un souffle chaud près de son oreille._

_- Allo mon ange…Tu étais loin?_

_Il se retourna vers les yeux verts qui le regardaient et sourit_

_- Oui…Mais je suis content d'être revenu_

_- À quoi tu pensais?_

_- Anna…_

_Dean soupira de tristesse et le serra fortement contre sa poitrine._

_- Elle te manque Cass?_

_- Oui…Plus que jamais depuis que je t'ai rencontré…Avant je vivais dans ma bulle…J'étais mort et maintenant…Maintenant tu m'as donné envie d'être heureux…_

_Dean se recula et prit son visage entre ses mains, tendrement_

_- C'est ton droit le plus strict d'être heureux Cass._

_Il hocha la tête_

_- Je le suis maintenant…Et je veux l'être encore plus…Je voudrais revoir Anna et m'expliquer avec elle…Je voudrais…_

_- Je comprends mon ange_

_Castiel regarda une dernière fois le paysage devant lui et se tourna vers Dean_

_- Merci Dean…Merci de m'avoir amené ici_

_._

_._

_Ils retournèrent à la maison vers midi et pendant que Sam et Jess préparaient un léger dîné, Castiel demanda poliment s'il pouvait prendre une douche._

_- Pas de problème Cass…Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire. Lui dit Sam et Castiel sourit à ce surnom qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent. _

_Cass; il aimait…_

_Il en était à se rincer les cheveux lorsque le rideau de la douche s'ouvrit et il étouffa un hurlement de terreur avant de réaliser que c'était Dean…Complètement nu._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? S'étonna-t-il_

_- Je protège l'environnement en économisant l'eau chaude…Pas du tout que ça me plait de prendre une douche avec toi…De voir ton corps nu…Et mouillé…et…_

_Il promenait ses yeux sur le corps tremblant de Castiel et celui-ci l'agrippa par la taille et le fit pénétrer dans la douche, sous le jet d'eau chaude. Dean l'embrassa passionnément tout en promenant ses mains le long de son corps._

_- Cass…C'est pas croyable être aussi sexy…Je crois même que c'est illégal…Gémit-il_

_- Dean? Dean? Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…Ton frère et sa copine sont juste au rez-de-chaussée et…_

_- Ils ont soudainement décidé d'allez faire une petite promenade dehors lorsque j'ai annoncé que j'allais à la douche…_

_Castiel se senti rougir des pieds à la tête…Alors ils sauraient…_

_Dean chassa immédiatement ses pensés lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant lui et embrassa son ventre, promenant sa langue dans la région de son nombril, ses mains agrippant ses hanches._

_Il ressentait une érection puissante l'envahir et Dean rigola sans cesser de le martyriser de ses baisers._

_- Dean…Supplia-t-il en gémissant_

_- Dean va prendre bien soin de toi, mon ange_

_Lorsqu'il prit son sexe dans sa main et amorça un léger mouvement de va et viens, Castiel senti ses jambes s'affaiblir et il prit appui contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Dean passa furtivement sa langue sous son sexe et il geint faiblement._

_- J'aime t'entendre Cass... Lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le haut de la cuisse_

_- Tu t'arranges toujours pour m'entendre! Répliqua Castiel puis serra les dents lorsque son amant le prit profondément dans sa bouche chaude._

_C'était bon…Trop bon…_

_Avec Dean le sexe devenait quelque chose de pur, de sacré, de bien…_

_Il posa la main sur la tête de ce dernier et fit jouer ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés en gémissant fortement tandis que Dean le caressait de sa langue, de ses lèvres…_

_Les mains quittèrent ses hanches pour se promener avec passion sur son corps et Dean gémit contre son sexe ce qui le parcouru d'un plaisir immense. Dean avait du plaisir à lui faire plaisir…Jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose de si beau…_

_Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et Castiel perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il laissa la tête de Dean pour appuyer ses mains, paumes contre le mur, tentant de se retenir à quelque chose tendis qu'une vague de plaisir intense l'envahissait_

_- Dean…Gémit-il pour le mettre en garde et il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir la main gauche de celui-ci se poser sur son propre sexe que l'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet._

_Il gémit fortement en venant dans la bouche de son amant et Dean le lécha sensuellement tout en reprenant lui aussi son souffle et Castiel baissa enfin la tête vers lui. Dean était venu en même temps que lui, sa semence disparaissant avec l'eau de la douche, mêlée à la sienne. Dean se releva et le regarda en souriant_

_- Le plan de basse était de Te faire plaisir mais…Les petits sons que tu poussais étaient véritablement trop alléchants…_

_- Je suis trop expressif non? Demanda-t-il soudainement et Dean fronça les sourcils_

_- Quoi? Jamais! Tu es merveilleux et parfais Cass…C'est bon de t'entendre gémir et crier…J'aime savoir que tu as du plaisir, c'est ce qui m'allume le plus! Je suis pas vraiment discret moi non plus…Mike t'a déjà fait des reproches?_

_Castiel posa sa main sur la joue de Dean_

_- Je ne veux surtout pas parler de lui maintenant…_

_- Ok…On s'habille et on retourne en bas? Nos hôtes doivent avoir entendu notre grande finale et j'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire mon frère!_

_- Oh non! Gémit Castiel mal à l'aise._

_._

_._

_Sam et Jess les attendaient pour manger et avaient visiblement très bien deviné leurs activités dans la douche. Castiel en fut mortifié de honte bien que Jess ne lui ait lancé qu'un petit sourire encourageant semblant vouloir dire; Allez quoi Cass? C'est pas grave! Tandis que Sam avait un visage légèrement embarrassé qui faisait pouffer de rire Dean._

_Ils mangèrent tranquillement dans un silence plutôt confortable jusqu'à ce que Jess ne les regarde en souriant_

_- On fais quoi ce soir? Ça vous dit une petite sortie en couples? Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour avec mon beau-frère!_

_- Les sorties en couples c'est merdique! Maugréa celui-ci_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Lui répliqua-t-elle_

_- Bon…Tu proposes quoi?_

_Elle haussa les épaules_

_- Pourquoi pas la tournée des bars? Et je parle de bons bars, pas le genre que tu côtoies Dean!_

_- Tu parles des bars gais? Te ne ferais pas de la discrimination la belle-sœur?_

_- Je ne parle pas des bars gais! Je parle de tes endroits de débauches et de passes vites!_

_- Hé! Je suis en couple maintenant! Dit-il fièrement en posant une main sur la cuisse de Castiel qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire._

_Sam se racla la gorge_

_- En fait Jess veut parler de bar avec karaoké!_

_- Mais non! Nia celui-ci même si ce semblait évident qu'elle mentait_

_- Jess? Rigola Sam et elle soupira de dépit_

_- On aurait tellement de plaisir!_

_- Je déteste les karaoké! Grimaça Dean_

_- Allez Dean! Rigola Sam - J'ai la chanson idéale pour toi! Suicide and redemption de metallica!_

_Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté_

_- Est-ce que ce n'est pas une chanson sans paroles?_

_Sam éclata de rire_

_- Oui…Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est idéale pour Dean! Il chante comme un pied!_

_- Je t'emmerde Sammy!_

_- Alors? On sort? Demanda Jess._

_Sam dû apercevoir le regard timide de Castiel et secoua la tête_

_- Et pourquoi on ne resterait pas tranquillement ici? On pourrait picoler comme nous voulons sans avoir à s'inquiéter de comment nous allons revenir…Il y a la piscine…Notre BBQ tout neuf?_

_- La piscine? Demanda Jess en frissonnant_

_- Mais oui! Il a fait chaud toute la semaine!_

_- Hé! Moi j'embarque! Dit Dean_

_Castiel savait que Sam avait proposé cela pour lui, qu'il avait bien vu que Castiel commençait à peine à être à l'aise en leur compagnie et qu'il n'avait pas envie de changer de décors…Encore._

_Il lui fit donc un petit sourire discret de reconnaissance que Sam lui renvoya._

_Jess oublia rapidement son idée de sortir pour s'extasier à présent sur l'idée de faire un petit Piscine-party._

_- C'est vrai que l'eau de la piscine est juste à point! La première baignade de l'été! Ça va être beaucoup plus relax que se faire chier dans un bar bondé...Sam je t'adore!_

_- Je sais _

_Immédiatement, elle les mit tous à la tâche. Sam devait aller enlever la toile de protection sur la piscine, elle sortirait les chaises et le BBQ et Dean et Castiel avaient été envoyés faire les courses._

_Dean les conduit jusqu'au premier marché d'alimentation et Castiel trouva étrange tout d'un coup de se retrouver dans un lieu public avec lui. Dean semblait parfaitement à son aise, marchant fièrement dans les allés, le prenant par la main lorsque ça lui chantait et semblant se foutre éperdument de savoir si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à redire._

_Alors qu'il en était à comparer fermement la différence de goût entre la tarte aux pommes et celle aux cerises, Dean se rendit soudainement compte que Castiel ne parlait pas et il laissa sa main qu'il tenait contre la sienne_

_- Est-ce que ça te rend mal à l'aise Cass?_

_- Quoi? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu dans ses pensées_

_- Qu'on s'affiche en public?_

_- Toi?_

_- Non, j'ai jamais au grand jamais eu honte d'être gai et maintenant que je suis en couple j'ai seulement envie de le crier à tout le monde… Je suis fier de toi Cass, fier d'être vu à ton bras et regarde autour de toi….Personne ne nous a lancé de tomates…Un couple gai c'est déjà plus la mer à boire._

_- J'ai pas honte d'être gai et j'ai pas honte d'être avec toi…_

_- Alors ?_

_- Tu vas pas aimer… Dit-il mal à l'aide_

_- Oui, je m'en doute…Tu as peur que MOI je sois mal à l'aise…Tu es habitué à ce que ce salaud de merde de Mike te traite comme un chien!_

_Il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix de Dean et Castiel baissa les yeux, embarrassé._

_- Je suis désolé Dean_

_- Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé Cass…_

_Le ton fut probablement plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il le senti et soupira de dépit en se rapprochant de Castiel. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci et le serra contre lui_

_- Hey…Désolé mon ange…C'est pas contre toi et tu le sais…J'en veux à Mike et c'est toi qui prend…J'ai pas à discuter de la façon dont tu te sens...Ma colère envers Mike c'est mon problème et pas le tien …Je t'aime comme tu es Cass…_

_Castiel agrippa soudainement le chandail de Dean sous le choc_

_- Tu l'as dit Dean…_

_- Oh merde…Désolé Cass…_

_Castiel le serran fortement contre lui_

_- J'avais besoin de l'entendre…Je t'aime Dean…_

_Celui-ci fut silencieux un moment puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il soupira alors d'euphorie._

_- Wow…Et tu me dis cela au milieu des tartes! Je peux mourir heureux maintenant!_

_._

_._

_Lorsqu'ils revinrent avec la nourriture, Sam et Jess étaient déjà à l'extérieur en maillot de bain à se faire griller au soleil._

_- J'ai pas de maillot Réalisa enfin Castiel_

_- J'en ai deux…Dit Dean en l'entraînant vers leur chambre. Il fouilla dans la commode et sorti un maillot -short bleu foncé et le lui lança_

_- Il va avec tes yeux…Est-ce que je t'ai dis que le bleu était devenue ma couleur favorite?_

_- Et moi je t'ai dit que c'était le vert?_

_Ils se changèrent silencieusement et Castiel eut un moment d'hésitation en touchant la marque que lui avait laissée Mike sur son bas-ventre. Dean le remarqua et vint en face de lui_

_- Elle est sous le maillot Cass…Elle ne se voit pas… Lui dit-il gentiment_

_- Je sais… il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas dire les mots qui le hantaient…Et si quelqu'un la voyait? En se baignant? En bougeant? La marque était à peine cachée par le maillot et ça pourrait arriver…_

_Comme toujours, Dean sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui releva lentement la tête pour le forcer à le regarder dan les yeux_

_- Cass…Et si Sam la voyait…Qu'est-ce qui arriverait de si terrible?_

_Castiel se mordit la lèvre et bafouilla_

_- Il demanderait d'où elle provient?_

_- Oui…Tu lui dirais quoi?_

_- Il…Il sait pour Mike alors…Je lui dirais seulement que c'est Mike qui m'as fait ça…_

_- Et Sam dirait quoi?_

_Il haussa les épaules_

_- Il dirait qu'il est désolé Cass et ça se terminerait là…Sam demanderais pas des détails...Il se serait désolé pour toi mais ça ne changerait rien en gros…À moins qu'il t'offre ses services pour traîner ce salaud en court…Ce qui serait une bonne idée en fait_

_- Dean!_

_- Quoi?_

_- Rien…Allons-y…Sourit-il en le tirant par le bras et Dean le suivit avec entrain…Beau à croquer dans son maillot de bain…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**.**

**.**

**Merci à tous! Vous êtes mes petits anges! Encore une fois je tien à remercier toutes celles ( ou ceux?) qui prenne le temps de m'écrire et aussi les gens qui me lisent!**

**Chapitre encore tres smooth dans la vie de nos petits choux….**

**Je termine bientôt l'écriture de cette fic ( probablement demain si la vie me laisse deux minutes!) J'aimerais savoir si vous préférez que je continu à publier 1 chap par jours ou sin vous aimez mieux que je publie tout d'un coup une fois terminé…**

.

.

Dean eut la joie d'assister à la vision d'un Castiel parfaitement à l'aise.

Cass était bien en leur compagnie et ça paraissait.

Une fois à l'aise, Castiel devenait beaucoup plus volubile, souriant, curieux et même plaisantin.

Dean ne pouvait cesser de le regarder avec fascination…

Regarder cet homme magnifique se baigner dans la piscine de son frère, parler avec celui-ci, rire avec sa belle-sœur et la penser qu'il était son petit ami le rendait jubilant de bonheur.

Il aimait Cass comme il était, avec sa timidité, son insécurité mais le préférait heureux, bien dans sa peau et…Lui -même…

Il voyait clairement la personne qu'était réellement Castiel sous toutes ces couches de tristesse que Mike avait crées en lui.

.

.

L'eau de la piscine était un peu trop froide pour Dean mais il y alla tout de même pour faire plaisir à Cass qui l'y encourageait vivement. Celui-ci avait plongé tête première sans même sourciller.

Dean fini par le rejoindre

- Merde! Elle est glaciale! Maugréa-t-il

- Mais non!

- On sait bien! Monsieur plein air!

Castiel nagea jusqu'à lui et Dean l'attrapa vivement et le retint contre son corps pour se réchauffer.

- Hé! Pas de sexe dans ma piscine! Ricana Sam qui commençait à faire cuire des hamburgers

- Pfff! Fait trop froid! Répliqua Dean

- Parce que si c'était pas le cas tu en ferait? Lui demanda Sam

- Tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse à cette question

- Dean! Se découragea Castiel

- Quoi? T'aimerais pas?

Ils nagèrent quelques minutes mais Dean n'avait jamais été friand de natation. Castiel par contre, semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau.

Ils sortirent pour aller se sécher au soleil et boire une bière que Sam leur offrit.

La soirée fut magnifique.

Ils mangèrent dehors et profitèrent ensuite d'un bon feu de camp où ils grillèrent des guimauves. La soirée commençait à être fraîche et Dean en profita pour serrer son ange contre lui pour le réchauffer.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à une heure tardive et Dean était déçu que cette fin de semaine de rêve ne se termine déjà.

Il avait été si heureux de présenter Castiel à Sam et Jess, heureux que les trois semblent déjà si bien s'entendre. Heureux d'avoir vu Castiel souriant et à l'aise.

Il dormit bien cette nuit-là et décida qu'il devait maintenant présenter Cass à ses amis…Et allez à ce souper chez Helen et Bobby.

Être en couple était définitivement quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

.

.

Le temps s'écoula tel un rêve.

Castiel et Dean adoptèrent une certaine routine. Ils se voyaient presque tout les soirs et dormaient l'un chez l'autre de deux à trois fois par semaine. Ils sortaient en ville, et jamais Dean n'avait aussi souvent été au restaurant ou au cinéma. Parfois ils ne faisait que marcher tranquillement dans le quartier ou allaient Au Roadhouse. Les amis de Dean avaient immédiatement adopté Castiel et le considérait maintenant comme faisant partie de la bande.

Helen était tombé sous son charme et le traitait déjà comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec Sam et Dean et Castiel semblait apprécier particulièrement sa présence. Dean comprenait que Helen était probablement la seule figure maternelle de sa vie et il fut à peine étonné lorsque Bobby lui apprit que Castiel appelait quelques fois Helen, juste pour lui parler.

Bref, tout le monde aimait Castiel et était visiblement heureux pour eux deux.

Tout n'était pas rose, bien sûr.

Castiel et lui n'avait jamais encore eu de dispute mais il y avait quelque fois de petits accros. Dean avait parfois de la difficulté à accepter le manque de confiance en lui de Castiel et était déçu que celui-ci ne se voit de façon si négative. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans mais se demandait quand même s'il agissait vraiment comme il le fallait avec son amoureux.

Castiel ne lui parlait plus de Mike, ne racontait plus jamais rien de son passé et Dean le laissa faire bien qu'il sentait que c'était néfaste. Il savait que Castiel faisait des cauchemars à propos de son passé et il avait encore de ces absences où il semblait si loin.

Il n'eut pas d'autre crise de panique, du moins en sa présence et leur vie sexuelle était toujours aussi active et satisfaisante. Dean n'avait jamais autant ressenti de passion et de désir pour une personne avec laquelle il avait déjà couchée. Le sexe avec Castiel était simplement toujours aussi fantastique et même si Castiel démontrait de plus en plus d'initiative au lit, il refusait toujours d'être '' l'actif'' durant leurs ébats et bien que Dean s'était promit d'être patient, il savait que ça allait finir par être un problème un jours. Il désirait Castiel et de toutes les façons possible.

Il avait commencé à faire de discrètes recherches à propos de Anna mais n'avait rien trouvé et avait mit Ash sur le coup. Celui-ci lui avait promit de travailler sérieusement là-dessus.

L'anniversaire de Castiel tombait au début de l'automne et il aurait aimer, dans ses plus grands rêves, que Anna soit avec lui pour le célébrer.

.

.

C'est un matin alors que Castiel s'éveilla chez lui que l'idée lui vint…Et ne voulu plus le quitter…

Castiel s'éveilla de mauvais poils parce qu'il avait oublié de nourrir Stella et devait donc passer à son appartement avant d'aller au travail. En plus il n'avait plus de vêtement propre et son cellulaire était perdu soit chez lui soit chez Dean…

Dean le regardait pester en fouillant dans ses vêtements laissés chez Dean avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer…

Cass avait presque amené la totalité de son appartement ici…

Et si il y restait?

Son cœur se serra de fébrilité à cette pensée…

Cass chez lui? Leur appartement?

Se réveiller chaque matin près de lui? Manger, cuisiner, faire le ménage avec lui?

Il voulait cette vie. Il la désirait tant!

Mais lui et Castiel n'avait jamais encore parlé de la possibilité de vivre ensemble…

Il garda donc ses pensées pour lui-même et laissa Castiel allez travailler…Il était adorable lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur et Dean se promit de lui rendre le sourire ce soir-là…

Dean disposait de l'avant-midi de congé et décida d'appeler Sam tout en flânant au lit.

L'idée d'habiter avec Castiel ne voulait pas le quitter et il savait que Sam pourrait lui donner des conseils judicieux.

Il n'avait revu son frère qu'une fois depuis leur fin de semaine chez lui car Sam et Jess avaient été en vacance à l'étranger.

Sam répondit après la deuxième sonnerie

-Salut Dean

- Salut Sammy…T'es au travail?

- Oui mais j'arrive à peine, ça va?

- Oui, tu as aimé Paris?

- Super! On aura plein de photos à vous montrer!

- Tu viendra chez moi, il y longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus

- Tu vas bien toi? C'est pas ton genre de m'appeler le matin? Des problèmes avec Cass? J'espère que non parce que j'adore mon beau-frère!

- Non, c'est bien le contraire…Commença-t-il nerveusement

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je…Sam est-ce qu'il est trop tôt?

- Trop tôt? T'es enceint ou quoi? Rigola Sam

- Tu es un crétin et un imbécile! Moi et Cass…C'est trop tôt tu crois pour…

Sam le coupa en sentant son hésitation

- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir frangin...T'as envie de vivre avec Cass?

- Oui…Tu crois que c'est normal?

- Ça s'appelle de la maturité Dean et c'est anormal dans ton cas…

- Sam! Merde! S'impatienta-t-il

- Tu l'aimes ton Castiel?

- Comme un timbré oui!

- Et lui t'aime, c'est plus qu'évident! C'est normal que tu ais envie de vivre avec lui, vous êtes plus des ados et tu as envie de rendre les choses encore plus officiels.

- Et si il ne veut pas?

- Il y a qu'une façon de le savoir et c'est de le lui demander…Idiot.

- Et si ça marche pas entre nous?

- Tu le sauras assez vite! Vivre avec quelqu'un c'est le test ultime

- Et si je lui tape sur les nerfs?

- C'est quoi Dean? T'as tes règles ou quoi?

- La ferme Sam!

Son frère éclata de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne puis soupira

- Écoutes Dean…T'as envie de vivre avec lui et il n'y a qu'une chose à faire c'est de le lui demander…Si vous êtes faits pour vivre ensemble vous allez le savoir assez vite mais sincèrement je ne crois pas que vous allez tout à coup vous trouver des manies impossibles à vivre…Tu sais déjà comment est Cass…Et tu sais que tu dois être compréhensif avec lui et tu le fais bien…

- Et c'est pas trop tôt? On se connaît depuis à peine deux mois…

- Il y a pas de règles prédéfini…Parles lui Dean! Castiel est loin d'être un idiot et encore moins un irréfléchi…Il est aussi terriblement sincère, s'il est pas prêt, il te le dira…

- Ouais, t'as raison…Merci Sammy

.

.

Sa conversation avec Sam le laissa songeur toute la journée et au travail, Bobby lui demanda ce qui le tracassait autant. Il tenta de nier mais l'homme n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et Dean fini par se confier. Bobby l'écouta sans rien dire et Dean fini par lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

- J'en pense que c'est pas mes oignons mais que tant qu'à moi vous vivez presque déjà ensemble…

- Alors c'est pas une idée à la con?

- Non…Et vivre avec lui ça va peut-être t'empêcher de tout le temps rêvasser à lui au travail!

- Quoi? Mais t'es pas gêné?

- Tu l'as dans la peau ton chérubin! Rigola Bobby

- Pff!

Il retourna travailler sans répliquer mais sa décision était prise…Il allait en parler à Cass.

.

.

La vie semblait vraiment avoir usée de sa magie puisque l'occasion rêvée arriva ce soir-là.

Dean était passé chez Castiel tout de suite après le travail et trouva celui-ci à sa table, devant une pile de papiers.

- Tu fais quoi mon ange? Lui demanda-t-il en allant l'embrasser pour le saluer.

Castiel l'embrassa puis fronça les sourcils

- Je passe tellement de temps chez toi que j'en oublis mon courrier! J'ai reçu mon avis de renouvellement de bail pour l'appartement

Il ne semblait pas très joyeux et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de voir le montant sur la feuille

- Merde! Le proprio se prend pour qui? Il a pas le droit de t'augmenter comme ça!

- Surtout qu'il n'a même pas réparé ma douche!

- Je peux essayer si tu veux Cass, je m'y connais en plomberie

Castiel lui sourit et se leva pour l'enlacer

- Tu t'y connais dans tout! Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'emmerdes avec ça, quand tu as fini de travailler ce n'est pas pour venir travailler chez moi!

- Ça dépend quelle sorte de travail…Lui dit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Castiel

- Oh…Ce genre là je ne suis pas contre!

- Oh…J'aime! Il embrassa Castiel presque avec férocité ayant une vive envie de lui. Castiel lui répondit avec autant de ferveur avant de se détacher de lui, à regret.

- Je dois absolument faire un peu de lessive Dean et si je continu à t'embrasser je sais que nous allons finir au lit et…

- Et? Où est le problème?

- T'es comme une drogue et pendant ce temps les corvées s'accumulent!

- Alors? La lessive? Pas de problème mon ange, je m'en occupe!

- Dean!

- Quoi? À deux ça va mieux! Tu as quoi d'autre à faire?

- La vaisselle et nettoyer la litière du chat

- Ok…Je fais ça pendant ce temps va mettre tes vêtements à laver et on se rejoint au lit...D'acc?

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête

Dean nettoya rapidement la vaisselle puis s'attaqua à la litière et fut bien obligé de prodiguer caresses et câlins à la chattes qui semblait avoir décidé qu'elle en avait assez d'être laissée de côté. Il la laissa malgré ses miaulements et alla à la chambre où Castiel l'attendait déjà…Étendu sur le lit…

Dean en eut l'eau à la bouche et alla le rejoindre avec hâte, s'étendant à ses côtés puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes

Castiel soupira de contentement

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ce temps?

- Ton foutu chat se sent négligé et n'arrêtait pas de me réclamer de l'attention…

- Oh…On est deux alors…

La langue de Castiel explorait sa bouche de manière alléchante et Dean grogna de dépit lorsque le satané chat sauta sur le lit en miaulant et en se collant à son maître

- Stella! Tu te sens négligée ma belle? Sourit Castiel en la prenant contre lui. La chatte se mit à ronronner de contentement et Dean savait que s'il n'intervenait pas il passerait la soirée à regarder Castiel chouchouter le satané chat

- Cass…J'adore Stella, vraiment…Mais je te jure que en ce moment j'ai envie de la sortir hors de la chambre à coups de pieds!

-T'oserais pas! Dit Castiel en continuant à bécoter le chat sur la tête sans même le regarder

- Cass! C'est elle ou c'est moi!

Castiel soupira de dépit puis lui fit un petit sourire

-Bon…Ferme bien la porte en sortant ok?

- Sale petit ange! Grogna-t-il en le couchant de force sur le lit. Castiel éclata de rire et le chat fila hors du lit, indigné.

- Tu l'a froissée!

- Je lui achèterai de ces croquettes qu'elle aime tant demain mais là…T'es à moi!

- Oui? J'aime bien…

Dean couvrit son visage de baisers puis descendit vers son cou, dans le creux de la clavicule, là où ça le rendait complètement fou.

Castiel gémit en cambrant les reins et Dean en sourit de triomphe. Il adorait le fait de connaître le corps de Castiel à ce point, de connaître les endroits où il aimait se faire caresser, lécher, mordiller…

Castiel semblait encore plus fébrile que d'habitude et Dean le laissa lui enlever son chandail avec plaisir.

- Je te veux nu… Lui dit Castiel en le regardant avec des yeux noirs de désirs.

- Je suis à toi

Cela rendit son conjoint encore plus fou de désir et il s'attaqua à la fermeture éclaire de son jeans. Il lui enleva celui-ci rapidement, le tirant de sur lui et le jeta par-dessus ses épaules. Il regarda maintenant son corps comme le ferait un fauve devant sa proie

- T'es superbe Dean

- T'es superbe aussi Cass et j'aime…J'aime que tu sois si …dominant

- Ha oui? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui lui donna une impression de choc électrique dans le bas ventre

- Oh oui…Répéta-t-il

Castiel s'étendit sur lui et promena sa bouche partout sur son corps, le rendant fou de désir et d'anticipation. Lorsque Cass se sentait '' dominant'' il finissait habituellement par le prendre dans sa bouche et était d'ailleurs particulièrement doué pour cet exercice mais cette fois, il commença à enlever lui-même ses vêtements et Dean le regarda faire avec un désir si puissant qu'il devait se restreindre de bouger.

Castiel s'assit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de détacher son pantalon et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de relever le bassin, guidé par la hâte et le désir de sentir son érection toucher quelque chose.

Castiel se déshabilla alors complètement et revint s'asseoir sur lui, le touchant fiévreusement à travers son sous-vêtement. Il passa alors la main sous celui-ci et Dean gémit et le supplia de le lui enlever. Castiel se tendit vers son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dean enveloppa ses bras autour du corps de son amant en gémissant

- Cass…J'ai envie de toi…Fais ce que tu veux de moi…J'en peux plus…

Castiel se libéra alors de son emprise et descendit vers son bas-ventre, embrassa celui-ci puis fit alors lentement glisser le boxer et posa alors ses lèvres contre son sexe.

Dean s'arc-bouta violemment et s'attendit à ce que Castiel le prenne dans sa bouche mais celui-ci après quelques taquineries avec sa langue fini par éloigner son visage puis il se leva du lit.

- Cass? Grogna Dean fou de désir

Castiel alla vers la table de chevet, y sorti le lubrifiant et vint s'asseoir sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté du corps de Dean. Il lui tendit alors le lubrifiant et pencha la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour être '' au-dessus'' Dean mais…Je suis prêt pour te faire l'amour à ma manière…

Dean l'embrassa avec force et hocha vivement la tête.

Castiel tendit la main vers le lubrifiant et Dean comprit. Il ouvrit le tube presque en tremblant et étala le produit sur les doigts de Castiel. Il se prépara alors mentalement à voir une des choses les plus excitantes de son existence; regarder Castiel se préparer pour lui.

La vision fut des plus merveilleuse. Son amant, si beau et aguichant, son corps sur le sien, son désir si prêt du sien , le corps arqué tandis qu'il promenait ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui-même tout en posant ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur ceux de Dean.

- Cass? Mon ange? Tu es merveilleux…Tu es si excitant…

- Tu aimes me voir faire ça? Demanda Castiel, sa voix devenue encore plus rauque sous l'excitation

- Oui!

Castiel eut soudainement un gémissement et pencha la tête vers l'arrière. Dean savait qu'il venait de toucher son point sensible et il dû serrer les dents pour ne pas éjaculer là, maintenant…

- Je suis prêt pour toi… Lui dit Castiel en retirant ses doigts et en le regardant avec désir. Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, se retenant de lui enfoncer les ongles dans la peau tellement il le désirais fortement.

Castiel se positionna et se laissa tranquillement descendre sur le sexe de Dean. Celui-ci geignit de plaisir en sentant Castiel se refermer sur lui et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour s'ajuster puis commença à bouger sensuellement.

Dean perdit complètement pieds.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et de loin, que quelqu'un s'enfonçait ainsi sur lui mais Castiel était unique. Ses mouvements de bassin, de hanche, la torture de l'enchaînement de ses mouvements, tantôt rapide et brusque à lent et langoureux. Son corps au dessus du sien, bougeant, se tendant, ondulant…Son odeur, ses gémissements, ses yeux clos qui s'ouvraient par moment pour le regarder avec fièvre…

Dean était en sueur, son corps agonisant de passion et de plaisir, ses hanches se soulevant pour aller à la rencontre de Castiel…Son sexe emprisonner dans le corps étroit, chaud et si invitant.

Et la penser d'aimer l'homme au-dessus de lui

Et d'en être aimé…

Son orgasme grondait en lui et il geignait et gémissait à Castiel de ne pas arrêter, d'aller plus vite puis qu'il l'aimait…Encore et encore…

Castiel se resserra soudainement autour de lui, gémit fortement, son corps se tendant brusquement tandis qu'il venait violement dans sa main et Dean perdit tout contrôle.

L'extase le prit brutalement et il vint en criant le nom de Castiel.

.

.

Ils en étaient à reprendre péniblement leur souffle lorsque Dean senti quelque chose d'humide lui lécher la main

-Putain de chat! Haleta-t-il le souffle court

- Elle a tout de même attendu qu'on termine… La défendit Castiel

- Je crois pas que je me serais rendu compte de sa présence de toute façon…

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui fit de même et il passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de celui-ci

- C'était merveilleux mon ange

- Merci…Ça faisait longtemps… tu sais Dit-il mal à l'aise et Dean posa ses lèvres sur sa joue

- Mike te laissait réellement rien entreprendre au lit? Quel idiot!

- Au début…Mais plus par la suite et de toute façon…Je n'étais plus à l'aise au lit avec lui alors…

- Je comprend…C'est trop intime le sexe pour être partagé avec quelqu'un qui nous effraie ou en qui on a pas confiance

Castiel hocha la tête, les yeux baissés

- J'aime tout ce que tu fais au lit Cass…T'es super, surtout quand tu te laisse aller…

Castiel se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre sa nuque, le chat venant se poser contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis bien… Soupira Castiel soudainement

- Je suis bien aussi…T'es heureux Cass?

- Oui Dean

Dean dégluti sa salive et se lança

- Cass? Comment je m'en sors comme conjoint? Sincèrement?

- Tu es parfais Dean…Tu es amusant, attentionné, aimant et réellement aux petits soins pour moi… Je t'aime, tu le sais non?

- Oui…Je t'aime aussi et…

Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander non?

- Oui…C'est un drôle de hasard que tu ais reçu ton bail Cass parce que …Je me demandais…Et merde! Soupira t-il - Cass, je voudrais savoir si tu envisagerait qu'on habite ensemble, toi et moi…

Castiel resta silencieux, le regarda sans rien dire et pencha la tête sur le côté

-Oh… Dit-il simplement

- Oh content? Ou Oh beurk?

- Oh surpris… Avoua Castiel

- Dis-moi ce que tu en pense…Mais on est tout le temps l'un chez l'autre…L'un de nous paie présentement un loyer pour rien! Je dis cela pour le côté pratique mais la vérité c'est que je voudrais t'avoir avec moi…Tout le temps…

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre ta liberté Dean? Tu n'as jamais vécu avec quelqu'un…

- C'est avec toi que je suis libre Cass…

- Oh…Tu es très poétique Dean… Lui dit Castiel sans aucune ironie

- Ouais je sais, tu as fait de moi un vrai poète!

- Tu voudrais qu'on habite chez toi? Lui demanda Castiel

- Je m'en fiche…

- Tu aimes ton appartement…

- Oui mais tu es encore plus mignon que lui Plaisanta-t-il

- Ce serait probablement plus logique que j'aille chez toi…. Réfléchi Castiel et Dean senti son estomac voltiger…

- On se fou de la logique…C'est toi qui choisi….Si tu veux bien sûr

Castiel le regarda avec sérieux puis sourit timidement

- C'est un grand saut et…Je ne croyais pas être en mesure de le faire Dean…Habiter avec quelqu'un…Après avoir passé un an à me faire un cocon douillet ici…

- Alors on reste ici

Castiel secoua la tête

- Non, c'est un cocon ici…C'est l'endroit où je me suis réfugié, où j'ai soigné mes plaies…Il est temps de le quitter…J'aime être chez toi, c'est agréable, confortable et vivant mais il y a une condition…Deux en fait…

- Oui? Dean était prêt à tout accepter tellement il se sentait euphorique…

- J'ai besoin de savoir, d'être certain à 100% que jamais tu ne limitera de quelque façon que ce soit mon indépendance…C'est vital Dean. J'aurai des comptes à te rendre en tant que conjoint mais non pas en tant qu'être humain…Est-ce que tu comprends?

Dean hocha la tête

-Je comprends Cass et je suis d'accord à 100%... L'autre condition?

- Stella vient avec moi!

Dean éclata de joie, attrapa le chat qui ronronnait calmement et la souleva

- Tu entend ça chat? Tu déménages chez papa Dean!

.

.

Le lendemain, Dean annonçait joyeusement à son entourage que lui et Cass allaient vivre ensemble.

En soirée, ils allèrent manger chez Bobby et Helen et Dean flottait sur un petit nuage lorsqu'il le leur annonça. Bobby et Helen les félicitèrent et trouvaient aussi que c'était une excellente idée et Dean était tellement fou de joie qu'il remarqua que tardivement que Castiel était silencieux, les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse

- Cass? Cass? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Castiel secoua la tête et dit que tout allait bien mais Dean senti son cœur se serrer. Est-ce que Castiel avait changé d'idée? Avait-il été trop vite? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

- Hey Castiel…Parles moi…Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?

Cette fois Castiel resta silencieux, figé sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés au sol.

Helen se leva alors de sa chaise et posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel

- Viens avec moi petit… Le ton était doux mais ferme et Castiel se leva immédiatement et suivit docilement Helen qui l'amena vers l'étage.

Dean resta pétrifié sur sa chaise, apeuré et honteux.

- je suis un idiot… Lâcha-t-il en soupirant

- Bah! Tu veux bien m'arrêter ça! Lui dit Bobby en allant au frigo chercher deux bière. Il en donna une à Dean qui l'ouvrit.

- J'aurais dû être plus discret! Je savais que c'était une grosse étape pour lui et je m'en vais crier ça sur tous les toits!

- T'es content Dean! Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça! Argumenta Bobby

- J'aurais dû faire attention à lui!

- Tu fais toujours attention à lui Dean! Il t'es pas venue à l'idée que tu n'avais RIEN à voir avec son état en ce moment?

- Alors pourquoi il me parle pas? Pourquoi il est avec Helen si c'est pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne marche pas avec moi?

- Parce que, Dean, En ce moment il a besoin de parler à une femme…Une femme qu'il considère presque comme sa mère…C'est pas toi, c'est pas moi c'est seulement que là, en ce moment, c'est d'Helen qu'il a besoin…

- Elle sait hein?

Bobby prit une gorgée de sa bière et hocha la tête

- Alors tu sais aussi… Devina Dean

- J'ai deviné les grandes lignes… Il le regarda alors avec ce regard paternel qui avait empli l'enfance de Dean

- Écoutes Garçon…Toi et ton frère aviez tout pour devenir de mauvaises personnes et vous êtes devenus des hommes bons, courageux et respectable…Je suis fier de toi Dean, je connais tes forces mais aussi tes faiblesses…Tu prends tout sur toi…La mort de ta mère, les absences de ton père, tout ce que tu ne pouvais pas offrir à Sam…Et maintenant le bien être de Cass….

- Je suis un emmerdeur? Demanda Dean piteusement

- Non, tu aimes Dean, tu aimes à t'en crever le cœur! Pas surprenant que Cass soit ton premier petit ami, tu seras jamais le genre à les collectionner parce que tu aimes intensément et de façon permanente…Castiel a des problèmes et des blessures dont tu n'es pas responsable fiston! Tu as beau le combler de bonheur, être aux petits soins pour lui et faire tout ce qu'il faut…Ça reste qu'il a des plaies qui doivent guérir avec le temps…

Dean hocha doucement la tête. Les paroles de ce père putatif lui allèrent droit au cœur…

Il avait compris le message….

Il devait cesser de tout prendre personnel et surtout…Bobby trouvait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien…Et était fier de lui…

Ils restèrent silencieux par la suite à siroter leurs bières dans un silence confortable.

.

.

Helen revint dans la pièce après une vingtaine de minutes et Dean se leva immédiatement

- Helen? Comment va Cass? Il t'a parlé?

Elle lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux

- Il va bien Dean, il avait simplement besoin de parler…Il se sent surtout terriblement coupable, il a peur de t'avoir troublé

- Tien tien…. Dit Bobby - Vous avez un autre point en commun vous deux, la putain de culpabilité!

Helen sourit des propos de Bobby et regarda Dean

- Vas là haut et dis lui d'arrêter de s'en faire! Ce petit ange là tien à toi à s'en rendre malade!

- Moi aussi Dit Dean -Je peux savoir ce qui le chicotait Helen? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas prêt pour déménager? Est-ce que c'est ça?

- Pas du tout, il avait simplement besoin de parler, rien d'autre

Dean hocha la tête et monta les escaliers. Il trouva Castiel dans la chambre d'ami qui avait été la sienne durant des années.

Castiel était assit sur le lit et releva la tête à son arrivé

- Je suis désolé Dean

Dean alla s'asseoir à ses côtés

- Le soit pas Cass…Est-ce que tu regrette? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on attende un peu?

Castiel secoua la tête

- Non…C'est seulement des souvenirs qui sont revenus…J'avais besoin… Il baissa soudainement la tête, honteux

-…De parler à Helen. Termina Dean - Tu te sens mal parce que tu voulais lui parler à elle et pas à moi?

- Oui

Dean sourit et lui caressa la joue

- Cass…Bobby m'a fait comprendre quelque chose…On est pas obligés de tout se dire…Être un couple veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes autour de nous...Ça t'a fait du bien de parler à Helen?

Castiel hocha la tête

- Tant mieux, je suis content Cass et…J'ai compris que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans…J'ai pas à me sentir coupable chaque fois que tu ne vas pas bien…T'as pas besoin de ça…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

.**Whoua! Je publi plus tard mais c'est pour une bonne cause! J'ai presque terminé le dernier chapitre alors demain je vais probablement vous poster tout le reste!**

**Petit déménagement en vu pour nos petits**

**Et d'autres souvenirs de Cass**

**Bonne lectures mes petits anges!**

.

_Castiel avait passé une nuit très agité…Sa dernière nuit seul._

_Le déménagement était aujourd'hui et voilà un mois qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience._

_Il avait hâte de vivre avec Dean mais en même temps, ne pouvait empêcher les mauvais souvenirs de faire surface._

_Il se rappelait son premier appartement, avec Mike, alors qu'il avait quitté sa petite chambre de l'université pour habiter avec lui. Il avait alors trouvé normal que Mike soit si …Étrange car c'était alors SON appartement et non celui de Castiel. _

_À la fin de ses études, Castiel avait trouvé rapidement un emploi et s'était acquis une excellente réputation dans le monde de la biologie. Il ne manqua pas de travail, de projet et de voyages d'affaire de toute sorte. Il avait été, jadis, le plus jeune biologiste à occuper un poste aussi important ce qui n'avait fait que rendre Mike encore plus insupportable. Mike n'avait jamais démontré d'intérêt pour les études puis pour le travail de Castiel. Pour lui, Castiel était une grosse tête qui avait eu tout facilement dans la vie et chaque fois que Castiel lui parlait d'un sujet qui l'intéressait, il se faisait ridiculisé et traité de '' snob''._

_Ils avaient décidés d'acheter une maison lors de leur deuxième année de fréquentation alors que Mike n'était pas encore vraiment violent physiquement à son égard._

_Castiel avait pensé que ce serait un nouveau départ sur un pied d'égalité pour eux._

_Maintenant il n'habitait plus chez Mike mais bien dans LEUR maison à eux, celles qu'ils avaient achetées ensemble._

_Cette maison fut l'endroit de son martyre…_

_._

_._

_L'indépendance financière de Castiel fut le déclencheur de la violence de Mike. Castiel était de cinq années plus jeune que lui et gagnait plus que lui. La maison était aussi la sienne, il avait son travail, ses collègues, ses amis…_

_Cette année fut la plus difficile pour Castiel et encore aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser Mike le dominer ainsi. Étais-ce seulement l'amour?_

_Les crises de jalousie commencèrent tôt et Castiel ne pu bientôt plus sortir avec ses collègues. Ce fût ensuite ses expéditions en foret et ses week-ends de camping qu'il faisait avec des amis qui firent naître la rancune._

_Il les cessa._

_Vint ensuite son sport favori; L'escalade…_

_Bientôt il ne lui resta plus rien_

_Les crises de jalousie puis les menaces physiques commencèrent et Castiel devint de plus en plus isolé._

_Vint la menace finale et il dû abandonner son travail._

_Il réussit quelques temps à garder de petits projets de co-écriture d'ouvrages biologiques pour se garder occupé et pour que son nom demeure actif dans le milieu. Mike le laissa faire puisqu'il travaillait alors à la maison…_

_Cette maison devint sa prison et il la détesta bientôt…_

_Lorsqu'il la quitta, il ne prit jamais contact avec Mike pour réquisitionner sa part._

_Il ne voulait plus voir Mike_

_Il ne voulait rien de lui et de cette maison de malheur dont les murs avaient assisté impuissamment à sa souffrance._

_._

_._

_Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de vivre avec Dean, ne l'avait jamais regretté d'ailleurs. Il savait que leurs relation était sérieuse et qu'il ne devait pas laisse Mike l'empêcher d'évoluer dans la vie._

_Il le savait…_

_Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être mort de trouille._

_Sa logique lui disait clairement que Dean n'était pas du tout un abuseur, qu'il aurait déjà vu des signes et que de toute façon, Castiel avait mûri depuis le temps, était devenu plus protecteur envers lui-même il SAVAIT que si Dean ne démontrait qu'une seule fois, Une seule fois de la violence à son égard il le quitterait sur le champ sans hésitation_

_Et que plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à quelqu'un par la suite._

_Il savait tout ça, Savait que Dean n'était pas du tout un homme violent, ni manipulateur et considérait Castiel comme son égal._

_Cette relation était saine et sans aucune domination. Elle était construite sur une base solide de respect et d'amour…_

_Sa tête savait tout cela…_

_Pour son cœur il en allait différemment…_

_Son cœur avait trop souffert…Trop de méchanceté l'avait blessé. Son père, ses frères, les enfants de l'école, des professeurs, Mike…_

_Il était bien avec Dean, il se sentait aimé, protégé sans être étouffé, respecté et …Adulé…_

_Dean était l'homme qu'il aurait dû rencontrer dès le début et il maudit son innocence, sa stupidité d'avoir craqué pour Mike…_

_Dean l'aimait lui, aimait son travail, respectait et s'intéressait à ses passe-temps et le poussait à sortir avec ses collègues de travail, voulait que Castiel ait une vie sociale bien à lui._

_Castiel était d'ailleurs devenu plus proche de son équipe de travail, Jade devenait de plus en plus une amie et il avait été invité à manger chez elle, avait rencontré son mari et ses deux enfants et il avait adoré cette soirée._

_Il aimait aussi Helen et réalisait à quel point le manque de femmes dans sa vie ces dernières années lui avait pesé. Helen l'écoutait sans juger, le réconfortait, lui donnait des conseils et lui avait été d'un énorme support. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler ou simplement de poser la tête sur une épaule féminine et s'imaginer, juste une seconde, qu'elle était celle de sa mère…_

_Bobby était le père qu'il aurait souhaité avoir…Il se sentait comme un enfant en sa présence, un enfant que l'on surveillait de loin pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal, un enfant dont on était fier et Castiel se sentait à l'aise en la présence de cet homme bien._

_Les amis de Dean étaient tous extraordinaires avec lui et l'accueillaient toujours à bras ouverts mais il ne devait pas oublier que c'était les amis de Dean…Il devait donc se former un réseau social à lui._

_D'où son rapprochement avec Jade._

_Celle-ci lui avait offert la veille de l'aider à déménager mais Castiel dû lui avouer qu'il avait déjà beaucoup plus de gens qu'il n'en avait de besoin. Il lui avait tout de même proposé de venir souper avec lui et Dean cette semaine, pour qu'ils fassent connaissance._

_Sam et Jess étaient arrivés à veille chez Dean pour les aider ce matin. Il y aurait aussi Pam, Ash, Jo, Bobby et Helen…_

_Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé que tant de gens se mobiliseraient pour les aider!_

_Lui et Dean avaient convenus qu'ils garderaient le poêle et le réfrigérateur de Castiel (ceux de Dean avaient fini à la décharge la veille, trop vieux) Il emporterait aussi son lit et celui de Dean irait dans la chambre d'amis (pour Sam et Jess) Il apportait aussi sa grande bibliothèque, un sofa et quelques autres petits meubles sans compter ses objets personnel._

_._

_._

_Son appartement était déjà encombré de boites et il dû fouiller pour trouver un vieux jeans et un t-shirt à enfiler. Stella rodait partout en miaulant anxieusement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se tramait._

_Sa nourriture avait été emballée et il se demandait bien comment il allait déjeuner lorsque on cogna à la porte._

_C'était Dean._

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui tendit un sac en papier et un grand café_

_- T'es un amour! Lui dit-il en prenant une gorgé du café_

_Dean sourit, fier de Lui_

_- Je me suis dis que tu aurais probablement tout emballé…Il y a un croissant aux oeufs dans le sac, comme tu aimes._

_- Merci Dean_

_Dean posa une main sur sa joue, comme Castiel adorait qu'il le fasse_

_- Tu as bien dormi?_

_- Pas vraiment…Ma dernière nuit seul…_

_- Ça va te manquer?_

_-Non, je dors toujours mieux quand tu es avec moi…_

_- Alors on est deux…Je peux avoir un vrai bisou? Demanda-t-il avec de petits yeux suppliants._

_Castiel se rapprocha et l'embrassa longuement, Dean en profita pour poser ses mains sur son dos puis les descendit plus bas_

_- Dean… Rigola Castiel_

_- Quoi? Tu es beau à croquer dans ces jeans!_

_- C'est mes vieux jeans…Je les mettaient pour faire de l'escalade_

_- Hum… Je voudrais te voir faire…Tu dois être sexy…Comme tu es sexy en vêtements de travail, de confort, en pyjama, en…_

_Castiel le fit taire d'un baiser_

_- Regarde qui parle? Je ne t'ai vu qu'en jeans et chandail mais je suis certain que tu dois être à mourir dans un habit_

_- Demande moi en mariage bébé et tu me verra en habit! Rigola Dean en l'embrassant dans le cou puis il le regarda _

_- Sérieusement Cass…Pour l'escalade…Tu en fais toujours?_

_- Pas depuis un moment mais j'ai encore l'équipement pourquoi?_

_- Je voudrais vraiment te voir et…Essayer peut-être? Tu pourrais m'apprendre_

_Castiel n'avait jamais eu un conjoint qui s'intéresse à quelque chose qu'il faisait et ça le rendit heureux_

_- Avec plaisir Dean…Je crois que tu aimerait ça…Il y a un mur d'escalade intérieur en ville, on pourrait commencer là et si tu aimes on pourrais allez à l'extérieur…_

_- J'aimerais vraiment ça Cass_

_- Et on finirait peut-être un jour par faire du camping? Dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Il savait que Dean n'en avait jamais fait et que ça ne l'intéressait pas_

_- Tu rirais de moi! Je suis très '' poule de luxe'' et passerais mon temps à pester contre les moustiques!_

_- Même si en échange je t'accompagnerais dans une exposition de voitures classiques?_

_Dean fit mine de réfléchir_

_- Hum, Je vais y penser sérieusement…_

_._

_._

_Castiel en était aux dernières gouttes de son café lorsque Sam et Jess arrivèrent._

_Jess s'était habillée d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt et avait coiffé ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval et ressemblait à une petite fille. Elle était aussi extrêmement excitée et enthousiasme à l'idée d'aider au déménagement et ne cessait de les pousser pour qu'ils commencent._

_- Les autres ne sont pas arrivés! Lui dit Dean_

_- Qui sera là? Demanda Sam_

_- Jo, Ash, Pam et bien sûr Bobby et Helen_

_- Wow!_

_- C'est rien Dit Dean - Jade et son mari, des amis de Cass étaient prêt à aider aussi _

_- Vous manqués pas d'amis! Finalement moi et Jess allons partir! Plaisanta Sam_

_-Pas question! Dit Jess - Je veux les aider à déménager dans leur petit nid ces deux là! Dit-elle affectueusement_

_- Vous êtes très gentils… Dit Castiel et Sam lui donna une bourrade dans le dos_

_- C'est ça la famille, beau-frère!_

_._

_._

_Le déménagement se fit en un clin d'œil. Les électroménagers furent transportés dans la camionnette à Bobby ainsi que les meubles. Le reste des boites allèrent dans la voiture de Sam et Jess, ainsi que celle de Pam._

_Castiel resta un moment seul à contempler les murs vides de son appartement, la cage contenant Stella à la main puis soupira…Il était prêt à laisser cette partie de sa vie derrière lui…_

_Il devait avancer_

_C'est ainsi qu'allait la vie…_

_._

_._

_Avec tout ce monde dans l'appartement (leur appartement) les boites furent vidées en un clin d'œil, les meubles installés et les nouveaux électros branchés. Ne restait plus qu'une bande d'amis assis à la table devant une bière et une part de pizza. Helen, Jess et Pam regardait l'appartement en bombardant Castiel et Dean d'idées de décoration_

_Le déménagement s'était fait de façon rapide, efficace et dans la bonne humeur…_

_- J'ai eu un peu peur que tu nous laisses déballer tes boites Cass Lui dit soudainement Ash en prenant une gorgée de sa bière_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Je ne voulais pas tomber sur des…Petits jouets…Tu vois ce que je veux dire?_

_Toit le monde éclata de rire, même Castiel_

_- Des préjugés! Cria Dean en rigolant - vous croyez que les couples gais passent leur temps à baiser?_

_- Il réagit comme ça parce qu'il a peur qu'on pense que Cass a des jouets parce qu'il est pas à la hauteur! Ricana Sam_

_- Sam! Qui a trouvé un objet compromettant appartenant à ta petite amie chez toi? Moi!_

_Jess rougit violement avant de se défendre _

_- Dean Winchester! T'as fouiller dans mes affaires?_

_- Pas du tout c'était dans le tiroir de la commode de Ma chambre!_

_Jess éclata de rire_

_- Et merde…Je suis étonnée que tu me lances ça que maintenant!_

_- Je le gardais en réserve…Alors Sam est pas à la hauteur?_

_- Pff! Il l'est amplement tu saura! Et avoir de '' petits jouets'' ça ne fait que mettre du piquant! Essais pas de me faire croire que t'en a pas Dean Winchester!_

_- Est-ce qu'on veut vraiment ces détails? Se mêla Bobby_

_- Oui! Répondirent vivement les autres_

_- Moi je plaint vos voisins…J'espère que les murs sont épais! Continua Sam_

_- Je disais? Des préjugés! Dit Dean_

_- Allez Dean! Rigola Jo - Un couple formé de deux mecs! Bien sûr que ça doit pas avoir mal à la tête souvent!_

_- Oh oui, ça m'arrive! Rigola Dean - Mais Cass a sa façon à lui de me faire passer ça!_

_Tout le monde éclata de rire, Castiel aussi bien que légèrement mal à l'aise._

_Ça lui plaisait tout de même cette ambiance amicale et chaleureuse et…Il se fichait un peu que tous croient qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air…Parce que c'était loin d'être faux._

_._

_._

_Vers 18h00, leurs amis les quittèrent après avoir été remerciés chaleureusement._

_Castiel et Dean se retrouvèrent avec peu de chose à terminer. Castiel rangea ses vêtements dans les commodes et la garde-robe de la chambre tandis que Dean enveloppait leur lit de draps fraîchement lavés. Il vint ensuite serrer Castiel contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou_

_- Ça va? Il y a assez de place pour tous tes vêtements?_

_- Oui_

_- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce point à ce qu'on garde ton lit Cass?_

_- Non..._

_- Parce que c'est dans ton lit qu'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois…_

_Castiel le regarda en souriant_

_- T'es vraiment un romantique toi!_

_- Ouaip…Il y a de ces petites choses que je considère importantes…_

_._

_._

_Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille à écouter des films tout en se gavant de croustilles. Castiel se sentait bien, là sur le sofa, Dean appuyé contre lui, Stella couchée à ses côtés et avec la sensation d'être chez lui et d'être bien._

_Ils allèrent au lit tôt et firent délicieusement l'amour. Castiel tomba rapidement endormi pendant que Dean lui jouait dans les cheveux._

_Il n'aurait jamais cru que des cauchemars oseraient se pointer cette nuit-là…_

_._

_._

_**Castiel regardait tranquillement la pluie tomber depuis la fenêtre du salon.**_

_**Elle lui semblait calme, paisible…Presque comme si elle purifiait la terre de ses saletés.**_

_**Castiel aurait envie de courir dehors, de laisser cette pluie le laver, le vivifié…**_

_**Parce qu'il se sentait mort**_

_**Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance à présent et il se sentait s'enfoncer dans une dépression et une mélancolie destructrice…**_

_**Le futur et le présent n'avaient plus d'intérêt à ses yeux et étant donné que son passé n'était pas empli de souvenirs heureux, il repassait sans cesse les seuls dont il disposait.**_

_**Les jeux de cache-cache avec son cousin Gabriel.**_

_**Les quelques moments de tendresse volés de Michael…**_

_**Son entrée à l'université…**_

_**Les randonnés en foret avec Anna…**_

_**La liberté que procurait l'escalade..**_

_**Les nuits de folies avec Crowley…**_

_**Sa remise de diplôme universitaire…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maintenant la tristesse et la peur ne voulaient plus le quitter.**_

_**Pas depuis la menace armée de Mike.**_

_**Pas depuis cette marque douloureuse qu'il avait faite sur son corps.**_

_**Il se sentait prit au piège.**_

_**Mike avait prit des semaines de congé et ne le quittait plus. Il avait peur que Castiel ne le fuit et il avait raison.**_

_**Castiel ne vivait plus qu'avec l'espoir de lui échapper à présent.**_

_**Il savait qu'ils avaient atteint la limite. Soit Mike le laisse partir ou soit il s'acharnait et allait finir par le tuer. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.**_

_**Mike le fit sortir de ses rêveries en posant sa main sur son épaule.**_

_**- Tu regardes quoi?**_

_**- Rien, la pluie…**_

_**- Tu as faim?**_

_**- Non**_

_**- T'es devenu un tas d'os bébé. Il faut que tu mange …Viens, j'ai fais venir des mets chinois…T'aime ça non?**_

_**Castiel se leva et le suivi docilement dans la cuisine.**_

_**Il mangea du bout des lèvres, la peur au ventre.**_

_**Une fois couchés, Mike se rapprocha de lui et tenta de l'embrasser mais Castiel resta figé d'horreur et Mike se détourna sèchement de lui, insulté de son manque de coopération.**_

_**- Tu as vraiment un problème! Maugréa-t-il en bourrassant son oreiller. **_

_**Castiel resta immobile, figé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les ronflements de son conjoint.**_

_**Il se leva alors tranquillement et silencieusement.**_

_**Ses pieds nus semblèrent résonner bruyamment dans la chambre et il serra les dents. Il attrapa vivement un jean et un chandail et les enfila. Il garda ses souliers dans ses mains et prit l'escalier en pesant contre chaque grincement de bois sous ses pas.**_

_**Dieu qu'il détestait cet escalier**_

_**Cette maison**_

_**Ce quartier!**_

_**Il enfila ses souliers au rez de chaussé puis se rappela que son portefeuilles était demeuré à la cuisine. Il y alla et retourna rapidement vers le vestibule, vers la porte, la sortie et sa délivrance.**_

_**Il ne vit pas Mike et fonça directement sur lui.**_

_**- Tu vas quelque part?**_

_**Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un coup brutal l'atteint au visage.**_

_**Il se releva rapidement et le poussa. Son instinct de survie surplombait à présent sa peur mais Mike le frappa à nouveau puis le maintient par terre de son corps. Castiel voulu hurler à l'aide mais savait que personne ne l'entendrait.**_

_**- Mike! Laisses moi partir! Cria-t-il en furie mais celui-ci le frappa encore et encore**_

_**- Tu vas rester ici Cassie! T'a pas le droit de me laisser t'es à moi!**_

_**Castiel fini par perdre conscience et tout devint noir.**_

_**Il s'éveilla dans un puit de souffrance tandis qu'on caressait son bras.**_

_**- Tu t'éveilles enfin? Lui demanda calmement Mike et Castiel senti la nausée l'envahir**_

_**- Tu m'as presque tué…**_

_**- T'es loin d'être une fiche molle bébé**_

_**- J'ai mes limites…**_

_**- Tu as essayé de me quitter!**_

_**- Tu perds la raison Mike…Tu sais très bien que ce que tu fais est illégal…C'est pas juste moi que tu vas perdre, c'est ton travail et ta liberté**_

_**- Pas si tu dis rien…**_

_**- Je veux juste partir Mike… Dit-il, épuisé tout un coup**_

_**- Je sais …Mais je peux pas vivre sans toi Cassie…**_

_**- T'es en train de nous détruire tout les deux…Tu t'en rend compte au moins?**_

_**Il n'avait pas écouté la réponse de Mike et était retomber dans les bras sécurisants du sommeil.**_

_**Il se réveilla à nouveau au début de la matinée.**_

_**Mike n'était pas là et il regarda partout autour de lui avec méfiance.**_

_**Son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir mais il se força à sortir de lit. Le silence était total dans la maison et cela l'inquiétait. Il descendit au rez-de- chaussé pour arriver dans la cuisine tout aussi déserte.**_

_**Il pensa un moment à appeler la police mais se souvint que Mike avait débranché le téléphone et ne conservait que son cellulaire sur lui. **_

_**Mais Mike était absent…Et la porte juste devant lui…**_

_**Il pourrait fuir, là, maintenant mais quelque chose le lui empêchait.**_

_**Quelque chose clochait…**_

_**Voilà des jours que Mike le suivait à la trace, ne le laissant à peine allé à la salle de bain seul tellement il craignait que Castiel lui file entre les mains et tout à coup il le laissait seul?**_

_**Castiel décida de ne rien tenter…Son instinct lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.**_

_**Il s'assità table, immobile, et attendit…**_

_**Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque Mike entra dans la maison une vingtaine de minute plus tard et avait un sourire satisfait…Calme…**_

_**Castiel avait eu raison, cela avait été un test et apparemment il l'avait réussit…**_

_**Bien…**_

_**Peut-être qu'à présent Mike allait desserrer un peu sa poigne. Peut-être que c'était cela, après tout, la chose à faire.**_

_**Acter et faire comme su tout allait bien puis…Courir à toute vitesse lorsque le moment propice se pointera…**_

_**Mike fut tout sourire avec lui pour le reste de la journée.**_

_**Le lendemain il recommença à le frapper pour des idioties mais Castiel garda le moral et agit comme il l'avait toujours fait et cachant au plus profond de lui-même la détresse qu'il avait démontrée ces derniers jours.**_

_**Mike avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé SON Castiel, celui qu'il pouvait traiter comme un chien et qui le pardonnait toujours.**_

_**Il avait tord, ce Castiel était mort et tout ce qui restait était cette petite bête opportuniste qui n'attendait que son moment pour fuir.**_

_**Et ce moment arriva au bout de trois semaines de patience…**_

_**Trois semaines à endurer, à souffrir, à retenir son désespoir, à faire semblant et même à laisser ce monstre le toucher…**_

_**Mais vint sa récompense…**_

_**Après deux semaines Mike retourna travailler…**_

_**Il le surveilla de loin, l'appelant à tout moment de la journée ou venant faire patrouille dans leur rue pour le surveiller.**_

_**Et Castiel demeura soumit et obéissant…En façade…**_

_**Il ne sortait pas de la maison et ne tentait rien du tout… Sauf forger son plan dans sa tête…**_

_**Il savait déjà dans quelle ville il allait partir, sachant que cette ville possédait un laboratoire de recherche connu.**_

_**Il avait un compte en banque que Mike ne connaissait pas et y avait quelques économies…**_

_**Il avait de quoi vivre afin de recommencer à zéro.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La pluie tombait en trombe la nuit de sa délivrance…**_

_**Mike avait été éveillé au milieu de la nuit par un appelle du travail…Une urgence. Castiel savait que Mike n'aurait jamais simulée cet appel pour le tromper et la façon dont il enfila ses vêtements avec hâte et mauvaise humeur lui prouvait qu'il partait travailler de mauvaise grâce. Castiel resta calmement dans le lit, semblant à moitié endormi alors que ses pensés roulaient à 100 kilomètres à l'heure.**_

_**Mike l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit de se rendormir et Castiel hocha la tête en s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures**_

_**- À tout à l'heure bébé**_

_**Castiel souri tristement sous les couvertures…Si tout allait bien ce serait la dernière phrase qu'il entendrait de Mike Nelson…**_

_**Il ne se précipita pas. Il savait que Mike en avait pour des heures et étrangement…Voulait profiter de l'instant…**_

_**Il prit son vieux sac à dos de randonné et y fourra le plus de vêtements possible. Il prit ses papiers légaux, quelques livres, son porte-monnaie puis hésita mais fini par écrire un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine.**_

_**Un simple mot lui disant de ne pas tenter de le rechercher.**_

_**Il sorti sous la pluie battante et marcha jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique…La même où il avait désespérément demandé de l'aide.**_

_**Cette fois il ne demandait pas d'aide…Il s'aidait lui-même.**_

_**Le taxi arriva rapidement et cette fois, il savait que c'était terminé…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Castiel s'éveilla en sursaut, la respiration rapide et saccadée…_

_Il regarda le vide un instant, s'attendant à ressentir les premiers symptômes d'une crise d'anxiété…_

_Rien_

_Pourtant le cauchemar avait été terrible! Il se remémorait ces dernières semaines d'enfer auprès de Mike, son désespoir, sa peur, sa tristesse et la violence continuelle de son conjoint_

_Mais le cauchemar s'était bien terminé_

_Son cauchemar s'était terminé par son évasion …Son évasion, sa liberté…_

_Sans savoir pourquoi sa poitrine se serra soudainement et il éclata en sanglots…_

_Violemment mais étrangement…Avec libération et soulagement._

_La lumière de la chambre s'alluma sur le champ et la voix de Dean était affolée…Impuissante_

_- Cass? Cass? Mon petit ange! Pourquoi tu pleures? Cass?_

_Il tenta de parler, tenta de le rassurer mais il était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Chaque sanglot, chaque larme le soulageait, le délivrait. Il pleurait comme un damné mais savait que la libération de son âme approchait, sentait qu'après cette tempête de larmes viendrait le soleil…_

_- Castiel! Cass! Tu veux que j'appelle Helen? Cass?_

_Castiel agrippa le bras de Dean et secoua la tête_

_- Non! Toi…J'ai besoin de toi Dean! Hoqueta-t-il et Dean le regarda avec peine puis fini par le serrer fortement contre lui, accompagnant chaque hoquet de chagrin, chaque sanglot, demeurant là, près de lui jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et que Castiel reprenne le contrôle de son corps._

_Dean lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux sans rien dire, lui laissant le temps de se remettre les idées en place._

_- C'était quoi Cass? Lui demanda-t-il calmement après un moment_

_- C'était tout Dean…C'était la fin…C'est terminé…Le cauchemar s'est terminé…_

_Dean l'embrassa sur le front et essuya délicatement les larmes de ses joues. Il avait toujours cet air inquiet et Castiel lui sourit faiblement_

_- Je vais bien Dean…Je vais très bien même…_

_Dean plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, l'analysant puis fini par sourire…Il savait que Castiel n'arrivait jamais à lui mentir._

_Castiel enlaça Dean et s'endormit ainsi…_

_Le visage couvert de larmes et un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

.

**Bon je me lance et je publie le reste de l'histoire**

**Encore un gros merci pour toutes vos review! Mais ne vous gêné pas de continuer! J'aime bien avoir votre avis sur chaque chapitre…**

**Bon, go publication! Je dois faire vite, ma famille fête mon anniversaire et ce serait bête de pas être là!**

.

.

Dean Winchester jura que si il y avait un concours pour l'homme le plus heureux de la planète, il mériterait le premier prix.

Il flottait véritablement sur un nuage depuis son emménagement avec Castiel.

Cette nuit d'horreur où il avait vu son petit ange déverser un torrent de larmes l'avait fait paniquer mais Castiel lui avait dit qu'il se sentait mieux…Et il avait eu raison.

Le lendemain, Castiel lui avait déjà semblé plus vivant, plus souriant et donnait réellement l'impression de se sentir plus léger.

Cette première semaine en co-habitation se passa comme dans un rêve. Il aimait avoir Castiel avec lui, aimait faire les courses avec lui, faire le ménage à deux…Le regarder vaguer à ses propres occupation, le voir lire, parler au téléphone, se faire un café…

Castiel était sa drogue et cette drogue était bonne pour lui…

Il aimait cette vie domestique avec son ange et ne regrettait pas du tout sa demande. Castiel semblait plus heureux que jamais, démontrait un vif intérêt pour tout. Il commençait à planifier une fin de semaine de camping avec l'un de ses collègues qui aimait le plein air et Dean se souvint avec un sourire que Castiel avait hésité à lui en parler.

- Jack aime beaucoup le camping aussi… Lui avait-il dit mine de rien

- C'est bien, pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec lui?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'il hésitait à dire quelque chose

- Bien…Je voulais t'en parler…Il me l'a proposé et…

- Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie Cass, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de camping

- Ça te fait rien?

- Cass! Commença-t-il et celui-ci eut un petit rire

- Oui oui je sais! J'ai pas de permission à te demander…Je voulais juste être certain que ça t'embêtait pas

- Tu vas me manquer à en mourir mais bon…Hé! Dois-je m'inquiéter à propos de ce Jack?

- Il a trois enfants Dean!

- Et puis? Si quelqu'un peux faire changer un hétéro en homo c'est toi! T'es trop sexy….

- Pour toi! Je peux te jurer que Jack ne me trouve pas sexy!

- Il est aveugle…

- Il est hétéro idiot! Mais c'est pas un homophobe et il est vraiment sympa…Mais tu peux venir, tu le sais!

- Pas un week-end complet…Si un jours je fais du camping avec toi on commence par une nuit…Alors ce sera ce week end mon ange?

- Oui

- Bon…Je crois que je vais inviter Ash à venir passer une fin de semaine de vieux garçons…Jeux vidéo et bière…

- Tu penseras à moi tout de même!

- À chaque secondes…Et gare à toi à ton retour…

.

.

Le week end sans Castiel s'était bien passé grâce à Ash mais il lui avait cruellement manqué tout de même. Celui-ci était revenu vers l'heure du souper le dimanche alors que Dean venait de ranger l'appartement et qu'il flattait distraitement le chat sur le divan.

- Oh! Vous êtes mignons ensembles! Lui dit Castiel en entrant

- On se console mutuellement…

Il se leva pour aller à la rencontre de son ange encombré de son sac à dos, une barbe naissante, les vêtements sales et les yeux emplis de vie et de bonheur. Castiel semblait si reposé, en paix et zen…Il le serra contre lui et huma son odeur avec délice…Une odeur de terre, de sueur mêlée à son odeur personnelle à lui

- Tu sens bon…Gémit Dean en l'embrassant et goûtant par le fait même la saveur délicieuse de son ange.

Castiel l'embrassa avec passion et avec envie et promena ses mains partout sur son corps ce qui ravi Dean…

- Mmmm, je t'ai manqué Cass?

Celui-ci plongea ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, presque avec férocité et Dean sentait que quelque chose avait changé en Castiel, quelque chose qui lui plaisait…Quelque chose de divinement masculin…

- Le plein air te va à merveille Cass! Haleta-t-il lorsque Castiel le libéra du baiser

- C'est ça la nature Dean…Ça vivifie…Et j'ai pas cessé de penser à toi…De rêver à toi…

- Pauvre Jack

Castiel sourit et replongea vers sa bouche, dominant le baiser et Dean le laissa faire avec délice.

- Cass? Le lit…Maintenant…

Castiel hocha la tête sans cesser de l'embrasser et ils se dirigèrent avec difficulté vers la chambre, incapable de se laisser pour ne serais-ce qu'une seconde.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, s'embrassèrent férocement, chacun tirant sur les vêtements de l'autre pour les retirer…

- Je suis couvert de boue Dean Interrompit Castiel mais Dean grogna de délice en l'embrassant

- M'en fiche…Tu sens bon, tu sens toi Cass…

Il ne réussit plus à parler par la suite, perdu dans une mer de sensations enivrantes. Les vêtements furent tirés, arrachés même de leur corps et une fois nus, Castiel retrouva un peu plus de contrôle et regarda Dean, fixement.

- Je te veux Dean…

- Oui Cass Gémit-il en venant pour l'embrasser puis les paroles de celui-ci l'atteignirent …

- Oh! Tu veux dire…

Castiel sourit largement et hocha la tête…

Dean se leva d'un coup du lit et alla chercher le tube de lubrifiant qu'il tendit cérémonieusement à son amant

- Pour vous…Mon ange…

Castiel le regarda en riant

- Dois-je en conclure que tu es d'accord?

- Tu sais très bien que je suis d'accord sale petite agace!

Il en rêvait depuis des mois et ne croyait plus ce jour arriver.

Il s'offrit totalement à Castiel, le laissant prendre le temps qu'il voulait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir et d'anticipation tandis que les doigts de son ange le préparaient amoureusement.

Il voulait tout de lui, le voulait en lui, le sentir contre lui et lorsque Castiel se prépara enfin à le pénétrer il posa une main sur son visage et le regarda dans les yeux

- Je t'aime Cass…

Castiel posa les lèvres sur les doigts de Dean et sourit

- je t'aime aussi

La douleur fut minime, à peine présente sous l'avalanche de sensations de plaisir qui l'envahit

Lorsque Castiel fut enfin complètement en lui, Dean enroula le corps de celui-ci de ses jambes pour le garder contre lui.

La relation fut enivrante, faite d'un plaisir immense et dévastateur et Dean se senti comblé, soulagé d'un besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant en lui. Castiel bougeait avec grâce en lui, chaque mouvement procurant à Dean une jouissance aigue et électrisante.

Il gémit fortement, criant, suppliant à Castiel de le prendre plus fort, plus vite… Il voulait le sentir en lui pour toujours, se perdre en lui…

Castiel était perdu dans une frénésie de plaisir, parcourant son cou de baisers, de morsures, gémissant contre son oreille et lorsque ses mouvements se firent rapides et désynchronisé, il prit le sexe de Dean dans sa main et amorça un mouvement rapide qui fit hurler son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse avec force dans la main de Castiel. Celui-ci vint au même moment en criant le nom de Dean et s'écroula sur celui-ci, épuisé et haletant.

.

.

Le retour sur terre fut lent et Dean se souvint avoir dit :

- Fais du camping plus souvent Cass!

Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire et ils s'étaient embrassé, satisfaits tout les deux.

Le sexe était devenu encore plus fantastique par la suite, si c'était possible. Plus aucune limite au lit….Seulement du plaisir.

À deux semaines de la fête de Castiel, Dean eut enfin la nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis des mois…Ash avait retrouvé Anna.

Il prit le numéro de téléphone en note et hésita longtemps…

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

Peut-être que Cass ne serait pas ravi qu'il se mêle ainsi de sa vie mais en même temps il savait que l'absence de Anna lui pesait et qu'il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Dean fini par se décider à appeler un mercredi soir alors que Castiel travaillait plus tard…

C'est une femme qui répondit

- Anna milton? Demanda-t-il nerveusement

- C'est moi. Qui parle ?

- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. On ne se connaît pas et surtout je ne suis pas un vendeur…

- Ok…Vous voulez quoi? Demanda-t-elle poliment mais tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Je suis le conjoint de Castiel Novak…

- Castiel! Sa voix était surprise, presque paniquée et Dean attendit un long moment avant qu'elle ne parle de nouveau…

- Il va bien? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant

Après une trentaine de minutes de discussion coupées par les pleurs de Anna, Dean entendit enfin le fond de l'histoire.

Anna avait un jour reçu un message texte provenant de Castiel qui mettait définitivement fin à leur amitié. Elle en avait été choquée et lui avait demandé des explications…Il avait seulement texter un cour message disant que c'était terminé, et qu'il ne voulait plus en parler.

Anna n'avait pas été dupe. Castiel n'aurait jamais fait cela et elle se doutait que ce salaud de Mike avait soit écrit le message lui-même ou soit avait fait des menaces à Castiel pour qu'il le fasse.

Elle avait tenté d'aller le voir chez lui mais personne ne répondit…Elle y retourna encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Mike lui répond un jour et lui dise que Castiel n'habitait plus avec lui…Elle ne le cru pas et continua à épier la maison, espérant voir Castiel…Jusqu'à ce que Mike lui envoie un appel de la cours lui interdisant de revenir sur le terrain de sa maison…

Elle capitula...Un moment…

Elle continua tout de même à surveiller un signe de la présence de son ami…

Tenta de le rechercher, se disant que s'il avait belle et bien quitté Mike, il devait être retracable mais rien…

Elle lui téléphona encore et encore…Trouvant tout de même étrange qu'il n'ait pas changé de numéro de cellulaire...Pour quelqu'un qui voulait autant couper les ponts…

Le temps passa et elle s'inquiéta…Elle ne vivait pas dans la même ville que Mike et il était difficile de surveiller la maison, même de loin…

Elle avait peur que quelque chose soit arrivée à Castiel et continua à lui laisser des messages, encore et encore, le suppliant de lui dire au moins qu'il allait bien!

Rien

Elle fini par allez voir la police, elle voulait simplement qu'on la rassure, qu'on lui dise que Castiel allait bien mais ils refusèrent…Elle n'avait aucune preuve…

Les mois s'écoulèrent et elle avait perdue espoir…

Elle déménagea avec un homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis un bon moment et continua à appeler Castiel chaque semaine et passait devant sa rue au moins une fois aux deux semaines…Elle fini par changer de cellulaire et laissa un nouveau message à Castiel, lui donnant son nouveau numéro

Elle vivait dans cette incertitude depuis plus de deux ans…

Et voila que Dean appelait…

.

.

- Je le croyais mort! Sanglota-t-elle au téléphone

- Je suis content de t'avoir appelé alors…

- Oh oui! Tu as bien fait! Alors mon Castiel va bien? Tu es son conjoint? Il a enfin quitté ce salaud?

- Oui…Cass a passé de très difficiles moments…Mais il va bien…Je fais tout pour qu'il soit heureux…

- Tu l'aimes?

- Je l'aime comme jamais…Nous vivons ensemble depuis peu et Cass m'a souvent parlé de toi…Tu lui manque et il y a tant d'incompréhension! Il croit que tu l'a abandonné Anna…Il crois que c'est sa faute et…J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir pour son anniversaire?

- Dans deux semaines? Je veux le voir immédiatement! Je peux être chez toi dans une demi heure…

- Je ne sais pas Anna…Je n'ai pas dit à Cass que je te recherchait et…Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir…

Anna pleura au téléphone

- Dean…Je ne peux pas endurer ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de plus que Castiel crois que je l'ai abandonné…

- Je comprend…Viens…Je tenterai de le préparer…

Dean raccrocha et se demanda avec anxiété si il avait bien agit

Castiel arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, trench coat sur le dos, l'air épuisé

- Cass? Demanda-t-il anxieusement

- Bonjours Dean Il vint l'embrasser puis soupira de fatigue

- Réunion éprouvante…Je file dans la douche et au lit…

Il remarqua alors l'air anxieux de Dean et pencha la tête sur le côté

- Dean? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Dean prit sa main et l'attira vers le sofa

- Assis-toi Cass…

Castiel obéi mais le regarda avec peur

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé Dean? Sam va bien? Bobby?

- Non, tout le monde va bien Cass mais…Je suis désolé mon ange mais je recherchais Anna en cachette et…

- Quoi? Tu as fait des recherches sur Anna? Demanda-t-il abasourdi

- Oui…Je suis désolé Cass j'aurais dû t'en parler…Ash l'a trouvée et…

- Ash l'a trouvée? Anna ? Ella va bien? Demanda-t-il avec anxiété et Dean vit avec horreur que la manière dont il avait amené le sujet ressemblait drôlement à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Elle va bien Cass! Elle va très bien! Elle t'aime mon ange! C'est Mike qui a crée cette incompréhension entre vous…

Castiel ne sembla avoir entendu qu'une seule phrase

-Elle m'aime?

Dean prit alors le visage de Castiel dans ses mains et le regarda calmement

- Elle ne t'a jamais abandonné Cass! Elle n'a jamais cessé de te chercher…J'ai pas pu la retenir et elle s'en vient…Elle t'expliquera tout

Le visage de Castiel devint livide.

- Elle arrive? Demanda-t-il

- Oui mon ange…

Castiel laissa tomber sa tête contre le sofa et regarda le plafond sans rien dire. Dean se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension

- Tu m'en veux Cass? Je…Je voulais tellement la trouver…

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui

- je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour avoir voulu me rendre heureux Dean…Je suis seulement sous le choc

- Je comprends

Ils restèrent silencieux laissant les minutes s'égrener jusqu'à ce que l'on cogne à la porte.

Castiel eut un sursaut de panique et Dean se leva pour répondre.

La jeune femme rousse avait de grands yeux emplis de larmes posés sur les siens. Elle était mince sauf à l'abdomen qui cachait à peine une grossesse avancée

- Anna…

Elle le serra vivement dans ses bras et Dean pu sentir son corps trembler

- Merci Dean…Où est mon Castiel?

- Je suis ici Anna Répondit calmement celui-ci qui s'était levé et se tenait devant eux.

Elle laissa Dean et regarda fixement Castiel avant de se réfugier dans les bras de celui-ci en pleurant.

Dean les regarda quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux.

Deux amis inséparables enfin réunit pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il su qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien…

Il su aussi qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller demander une bière à Bobby et sortit discrètement de l'appartement.

.

.

IL était 23h00 et il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Castiel lorsqu'il reçu un message texte de celui-ci.

'' tu reviens? Bobby doit être à la veille de te jeter dehors!''

Il sourit et se dit que Cass le connaissait décidément très bien pour avoir deviné immédiatement où il se trouvait.

Castiel était calmement assit au fauteuil lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement et il se leva à son entrée. Il s'avança vers lui, les mains dans les poches, les yeux cernés de rouge à force d'avoir pleuré et Dean était nerveux, ne sachant toujours pas avec certitude s'il avait fait une bonne chose.

- Tu dois m'aimer vraiment fort pour avoir fait ça Dean…

Dean resta immobile devant lui et hocha lentement la tête.

Castiel releva enfin son visage et passa délicatement ses bras autour de la nuque de Dean.

- Je t'aime encore plus d'avoir fait ça…

- Je suis content Cass…Anna est restée longtemps?

- Elle venait de partir quand je t'ai texter…C'était beaucoup d'émotions...Dans son état en plus…Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dis lorsque j'ai remarqué sa grossesse?

Dean secoua la tête et Castiel sourit légèrement

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé la parrain de son enfant…Je vais être le parrain Dean…

Cette fois son sourire était éclatant, bien que mêlé de larmes

- C'est super Cass

- Elle vit à peine à 30 minutes de chez nous …

- Oui, je sais…C'est vraiment magnifique

Castiel le serra alors soudainement contre lui, à lui en faire éclater les os

- Est-ce que ça existe Dean…Mourir de bonheur?

- Non mon ange…Tu mérites ce bonheur, c'est tout…

.

.

L'anniversaire de Castiel arrivait à grand pas et Dean comptait bien le célébrer en grand.

Castiel étaient sur un vrai petit nuage depuis que Anna était revenue dans sa vie et pouvait passer de longs moments avec elle au téléphone. Il était aussi devenu de plus en plus proche de Jade et Jack, des collègues de travail et Dean était heureux pour lui.

Il voyais un peu moins son ange qui avait des sorties avec ses amis mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était d'avis qu'un couple se devait d'avoir des amis communs mais aussi des amis séparés. Il trouvait d'ailleurs les amis de Cass très sympas et avec leurs conjoints ça leur faisait tout un réseau social!

Il avait organisé une soirée d'anniversaire chez Bobby et Helen qui avait une grande maison. Ceux-ci avaient fait croire à Cass qu'ils l'invitaient à manger mais sans lui dire, bien sûr, que tous ses amis seraient là, ainsi que les amis de Dean sans oublier Sam et Jess…

Tous avaient accepté avec plaisir de célébrer l'anniversaire de Castiel.

Celui-ci ne semblait se douter de rien, n'avait pas même une seule fois souligné que c'était son anniversaire et Dean fit semblant de ne pas le savoir. C'était d'ailleurs plausible parce que Castiel connaissait sa date de naissance à lui (étant un fervent d'horoscope) mais Dean ne le lui avait jamais demandé). Il avait un jour fouillé dans son porte-monnaie pour trouver la date et ne le lui avait jamais dit.

La journée fatidique tomba un vendredi soir et Castiel revint du travail après Dean et fila immédiatement à la douche. Dean en profita pour appeler Helen et demandé si tout était prêt.

- Oui…Il te reste plus qu'à l'amener!

- Tu lui a dit que c'était pour son anniversaire que tu l'invitait?

- Oui et c'est logique que je sois la seule à supposément le savoir parce que je lui avait demandé sa date de naissance il y des mois!

- J'aime pas faire croire que je ne sais pas!

Castiel sorti de la douche et alla s'habiller

- Dean? Appela-t-il de la chambre

- Oui Cass?

- Tu te rappel qu'on est invité chez Helen et Bobby?

- Oh? C'était ce soir? Je croyais que c'était demain…Je voulais qu'on écoute des films! Acta-t-il

Castiel sorti de la chambre en boutonnant une chemise

- Si tu annules elle va te tuer! Tu la connais!

- Oui…Bon on peux y aller…Mais on reste pas trop tard d'acc?

- Oui

Ils prirent la voiture de Dean et il se mit au volant avec un faux air ennuyé.

- T'es fatigué Dean? Demanda Castiel en posant une main sur sa cuisse

- Oui, grosse journée au garage. J'adore aller chez Helen c'est juste que ce soir je voulais une petite soirée tranquille avec toi…

- Je sors beaucoup sans toi ces temps ci, je suis désolé…

- Le soit pas c'est juste qu'on s'était dis qu'on se gardait le vendredi pour nous deux…Depuis quand Helen tien-t-elle tant à nous inviter un vendredi?

- Oh…Je crois que je le sais…C'est pour mon anniversaire

Dean le regarda avec une surprise feinte…

- Hein? Et tu me dis ça que maintenant!

Castiel bafouilla de malaise

- Je savais pas trop comment te le dire Dean…J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un peu prétentieux de dire comme ça que c'est notre anniversaire…

- Mais Cass! T'es tout de même mon petit ami et c'est important! Qu'est-ce que Helen va penser de moi?

- Je suis désolé et j'aurais dû te le dire…Tu me pardonne? Demanda Castiel et Dean soupira

- Ok! Mais demain on fait quelque chose que tu veux faire…Et je dois t'acheter un cadeau

Castiel prit sa main qui n'était pas sur le volant

- Pas la peine…Je ne veux pas quelque chose de compliqué…Je n'ai jamais vraiment fêté mon anniversaire…À la maison c'était plutôt le jour où ma mère était décédée…Tu comprends?

Dean ne répondit rien mais commença à se demander si Castiel serait vraiment heureux de cette fête surprise…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

.

**L'histoire fait de petits sauts dans le temps maintenant…Une année va s'écouler….**

.

.

_Le 27e anniversaire de naissance de Castiel fut décidément un moment de bonheur inégalé._

_La conclusion de tous ces bonheurs qui ne cessaient de lui arrivés depuis la rencontre de cet homme extraordinaire qu'était Dean Winchester._

_Il se souvint de sa surprise, sa consternation de voir tous ces visages amicaux lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire._

_Ses amis._

_Les amis de Dean sa famille…_

_Tout ces gens qui comptaient pour lui…_

_La soirée avait été parfaite…Idéale…Superbe…_

_On lui avait offert des cadeaux à n'en plus finir!_

_Il se sentait entouré…Envahi par l'amour de tous…_

_Il s'était donc laissé aller comme jamais et avait accepté tout les verres qu'on lui tendait. Il ne se souvenait plus avoir autant bu depuis des années._

_Lorsque la soirée fut terminée Dean dût le traîner jusqu'à la voiture._

_- Cass…T'es complètement fini! Rigola-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans l'impala_

_- Je sais! J'ai eu du plaisir Dean! Je dois m'amuser! J'ai pas encore trente ans! Avait-il dit en riant et Dean l'avait regardé en secouant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres_

_- Parce que après trente ans on s'amuse plus?_

_- À trente ans on aura déjà deux enfants et on aura plus le temps!_

_Dean avait éclaté de rire en démarrant la voiture_

_- Tu es vraiment ivre mon beau…Dois-je te rappeler que nos chances de concevoir sont nulles Cass?_

_- Pourquoi? T'es stérile?_

_- On est deux mecs Cass! Tu es biologiste mon vieux? Est-ce que je dois t'expliquer les choses de la vie avec les petites fleurs et les abeilles?_

_Castiel avait éclaté d'un grand rire éthylique_

_- Pffff Je le sais Dean! En tout les cas c'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé tout les deux…_

_- Il faut reconnaître notre ténacité Cass admit Dean_

_- …On pourrais avoir des bébés Dean…Je veux des bébés avec toi…_

_- Tu as trop bu Cass…C'est pas quelque chose qu'on va parlé maintenant ok?_

_Il soupira de dépit_

_- Ok…Mais est-ce que tu veux faire l'amour? Je veux le faire maintenant!_

_- Nous sommes sur la route Cass_

_- Pas grave…Stationne la voiture!_

_- T'es un vilain petit ange lorsque tu es ivre non?_

_- Ouais…Je suis très vilain…_

_- Attendons d'être à la maison et on verra si tu ne t'endors pas immédiatement…T'as pas l'air de bien tenir l'alcool mon ange_

_- J'aime être ton ange Dean…_

_- Alors on est deux_

_- Je t'aime Dean! Se senti-t-il obligé de spécifier et Dean lui sourit_

_- Je t'aime aussi…Et t'es vraiment mignon!_

_- T'es mignon aussi…Mais je veux qu'on couche ensemble!_

_Dean avait éclaté de rire, amusé._

_._

_._

_Le lendemain, Castiel s'était éveillé avec un mal de tête terrible et un goût horrible dans la bouche. Il avait gémit de douleur, le visage dans son oreiller et avait entendu un petit rire à ses côtés._

_- Dean Winchester ne te marre pas! Geignit-il_

_- Tes 27 ans font mal Cass?_

_- Ouiiiiii_

_- Tu étais trop drôle hier!_

_- Je ne le serai pas ce matin…Crois-moi…Dis, on a fini par faire l'amour ou pas?_

_- Tu te rappelles de ça?_

_- Je me rappelle de toutes les stupidités que j'ai dites oui_

_- Tu m'as presque violé hier! Rigola Dean_

_Castiel sorti son visage de l'oreiller et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils_

_- Tu as pas l'air très traumatisé…_

_- Syndrome de Stockholm…_

_- Bah…_

_- Tu étais une vraie bête…_

_- Hum, tu veux porter plainte?_

_- Jamais de la vie!_

_- Dommage…J'accepterais volontiers une condamnation à mort en ce moment…Je vais tellement vomir ma vie dans quelques instants…_

_- Que de détails alléchants en ce samedi matin…! Chantonna joyeusement Dean en se levant_

_- Amènes la cuvette de toilette ici… Gémit Castiel _

_- Amène ton oreiller dans la salle de bain…Ce serait mieux…_

_._

_._

_Il allait se souvenir longtemps de ses 27 ans…_

_Il fut malade toute la journée et profita des petits soins que lui prodigua Dean. Jamais personne n'avait prit soins de lui ainsi lorsqu'il était malade et il se surprit à aimer énormément cela…Trop même._

_À la limite de l'exploitation à vrai dire._

_En fin de soirée tandis qu'il jouait encore le grand malade, emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le sofa, Dean fini par voir clair dans son jeu._

_- Tu m'exploit hein? Demanda-t-il en lui apportant un bol de soupe_

_Castiel eut un sourire et prit la soupe chaude avec précaution_

_- Je jure de te rendre la pareille quand tu seras malade…_

_- Je ne suis pas aussi plaignard!_

_- je ne suis pas plaignard!_

_- Ha non? DEAN! L'imita-t-il - J'ai mal au cœur…Dean! La tête va m'exploser! Je veux mourir Deannnnnn!_

_- Je n'étais pas aussi terrible!_

_Dean se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue_

_- T'es un vrai bébé! Mais j'aime…_

_- Tu sais ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avait pas bu comme ça?_

_- À voir comment tu tiens l'alcool je comprends_

_- Hush! Je suis sérieux! Ça datait de l'université…Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime boire quand ça va mal…Juste quand je suis heureux…Et j'avais pas grand raison de l'être jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre…_

_Dean l'embrassa sur les lèvres._

_- Tu me rends heureux aussi tu sais…Toi aussi tu as changé ma vie Cass…_

_- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi on a pas été foutus de se rencontrer avant?_

_- J'imagine qu'on avait nos bouts de chemins à faire avant…_

_._

_._

_Les semaines s'écoulèrent, faisant place aux mois._

_Castiel eut son plus beau noël à vie cette année-là et tenta d'oublier ceux vécus avec Mike._

_Ils passèrent des fêtes merveilleuses entourés de tout les gens qu'ils aimaient. L'hiver fut empli de soirées mémorables à être emmitouflés sous de chaudes couvertures devant la télévision, enlacé à Dean._

_Puis le printemps arriva et avec lui l'annonce du mariage de Sam pour le début de l'été._

_Le mariage eut lieu par une superbe journée ensoleillée et la cérémonie fut parfaite. Dean servit de garçon d'honneur et se plaça fièrement prêt de son frère tandis que celui-ci regardait sa future épouse marcher vers lui à l'église._

_Cette nuit-là, lui et Dean fêtèrent à leur façon le mariage de Jess et Sam jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et s'endormirent épuisés._

_L'engagement de Sam sembla avoir fait réfléchir Dean et Castiel, bien qu'incapable de savoir exactement à quoi il pensait, sentait que Dean mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose._

_Un soir, Castiel n'en pu plus et ordonna à Dean de venir se coucher au lieu de faire les cents pas dans la chambre._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Dean?_

_- Mais rien…_

_Castiel le regarda en souriant_

_- Tu as tellement un visage parlant Dean_

_Celui-ci soupira de dépit_

_- Le mariage de Sam m'a fait réfléchir… Commença-t-il et Castiel resta silencieux, le laissant poursuivre_

_-…Je suis bien avec toi Cass et notre relation est solide…Non?_

_- Je suis d'accord Dean… Castiel ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir…Il ne se préparait tout de même pas à le demander en mariage? Non!_

_- On est pas vieux Cass mais on a pas 20 ans non plus…On s'aime comme des fous!_

_- Dean? Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda-t-il calmement_

_- Je veux en venir au fait que nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avenir toi et moi…_

_- Je veux être avec toi…Demain…Dans un an…Dans 50 ans…De quoi veux-tu parler d'autre? S'étonna Castiel_

_- De projets…Pourquoi on ne s'achèterait pas une maison?_

_Castiel sentait que Dean ne lui disait pas tout._

_Une maison?_

_Ça ne lui faisait pas peur…Il y a quelques mois il aurait été horrifié par cette demande mais maintenant plus rien ne l'inquiétait avec Dean…_

_Il se voyait, s'imaginais visiter des maisons avec Dean…Choisir celle qu'ils préféraient tout les deux…_

_- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée Dit-il et Dean sourit largement_

_- C'est vrai?_

_- Une maison est toujours un bon investissement…Et on serait bien non?…._

_Dean l'embrassa et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse_

_- Il y a autre chose Cass...Bobby…Bobby m'offre de diriger le garage, il veut prendre sa retraite et…Il m'a offert ses parts…Il a refusé de me les vendre, j'ai insisté mais il n'a rien voulu savoir…Il me les donne parce qu'il dit qu'il sait que je vais bien gérer l'endroit et…Que je suis comme son fils…_

_Dean semblait à la fois embarrassé et si heureux…Castiel aimait le voir ainsi…Son petit Dean adoré…_

_- Dean…Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est super! Bobby est un homme bon et généreux mais il a raison…T'es un excellent mécanicien, un grand travailleur et un bon gestionnaire…Tu comptes engager un mécanicien?_

_- Oui et je voudrais spécialiser le garage, il y a une forte demande de restauration et réparation de voitures anciennes et j'ai pensée que peut-être je pourrais acheter le terrain vacant juste à côté et agrandir le garage…Mais j'hésite, surtout si nous achetons une maison…Parce qu'elle passerait en priorité.._

_Castiel prit la main de son conjoint et y posa les lèvres doucement_

_- Fais le Dean! Je sais que ça a toujours été ton rêve!Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, on est loin de mourir de faim et une maison ce n'est pas si coûteux comparé au montant que nous donnons chaque mois pour un appartement! Je crois que tu devrais te lancer…Et je suis là! Monter une compagnie ça demande quelques sacrifice mais je m'en fiche de couper dans le luxe durant quelques années…C'est ton rêve et je crois que c'est important que tu le réalise…Ça fait un an Dean que nous nous connaissons et nous avons été obnubilés par Mes problèmes… Je veux que nous pensions à toi maintenant…_

_- Cass…C'était un an de bonheur!_

_- Te voir réaliser un rêve ce sera aussi une autre année de bonheur! Il y a d'autres engagements dont tu voudrais que l'on parle? Parce que pour le moment je trouve tes projets extraordinaires!_

_- Je peux te demander en mariage si tu veux! Rigola Dean en l'embrassant et Castiel éclata de rire._

_- Dean…Je n'ai aucunement besoin qu'un prête qui est contre notre union ne nous bénisse! Tu a déjà prouvé ton amour de la plus merveilleuse façon qui soit…_

_- Laquelle? Demanda Dean en se nichant dans son cou_

_- Tu m'as redonné le souffle de la vie…_

_._

_._

_À la fin de l'été la maison fut trouvée et ils y déménagèrent presque un an jour pour jour de la date à laquelle ils avaient aménagés ensemble._

_Les amis et la famille se mobilisèrent une seconde fois pour les aider et le déménagement se fit encore dans une atmosphère de fête._

_Castiel se coucha heureux ce soir-là._

_Il avait l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés, parfaitement heureux lui aussi et maintenant le propriétaire d'un garage prospère._

_Son filleul grandissait à vu d'œil et il le voyait presque chaque semaine, lui et sa mère Anna qui était sa meilleure amie._

_Il conservait une amitié sincère avec Jade et Jack, faisait de longues randonnées en foret avec ceux-ci, du Camping avec Jack ou Anna puis maintenant de l'escalade avec Dean qui avait adoré sa première expérience et avait demandé à Castiel de continuer à lui enseigner…_

_Dean s'avéra être très doué pour ce sport et ça leur faisait une nouvelle activité à pratiquer à deux._

_Sa vie était donc un bonheur parfait…Si parfait que ça lui faisait un peu peur…_

_Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui commençait à lui peser…Une petite chose qui commençait de plus en plus en se faire sentir en lui…_

_Anna fut immédiatement la première à remarquer son trouble._

_C'était un mercredi après-midi et il avait profité de son après-midi de libre pour passer quelques heures avec son filleul, Zach. Il avait amené le bambin au parc et s'était énormément amusé avec lui. Lorsqu'il le ramena à Anna celui-ci dormait profondément dans les bras de son parrain et Anna sourit_

_- Tu l'épuises toujours! Il va dormir tout l'après-midi puis ne se couchera plus ce soir! Merci sale oncle gâteau!_

_- Mais de rien…Mon travail en tant que parrain est de l'amuser et TU te débrouilles avec le trouble_

_- Pfff C'est injuste…Il a été sage au moins?_

_- Toujours Sourit-il en acceptant la tasse de café que Anna lui tendit_

_- Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il est sage ces temps-ci…Il est dans une phase tellement chiante! Même son père qui est la patience incarnée n'en peux plus…Je sais pas comment tu fais Cass mais tu as le tour avec lui!_

_- Je suis son parrain…_

_Anna lui sourit puis le regarda sérieusement_

_- Tu as le tour avec tous les enfants Cass…Je t'est vu avec les enfants de ton amie Jade et ceux de Jack…Ils t'aiment tous…_

_- Tu connais l'enfance que j'ai eue Anna…Je tente juste de donner ce que je n'ai pas eu_

_Elle hocha tristement la tête_

_- Pourquoi tu le dis pas Castiel?_

_- Dire quoi?_

_- Tu veux des enfants Cass…_

_Castiel détourna le regard_

_-Cass…Allez! Je suis ton amie!_

_Il soupira de dépit_

_- Mais oui j'en voudrais Anna! Mais je suis gai et c'est comme ça…_

_- C'est tout? T'es gai alors tu ne peux pas en avoir? Tu sais très bien que de plus en plus de couples gais ont des enfants!_

_- Des lesbiennes oui…Elles ont la chance d'avoir un utérus, elles!_

_- T'es jaloux?_

_- Pas jaloux mais disons que c'est plus simple pour elles… Suffit d'allez dans une banque de sperme et voilà! Moi je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais adopter!_

_- Tu en as parlé à Dean?_

_- Pas vraiment mais je sais qu'il voudrais des enfants et tu sais à quel point il serait un père superbe!_

_- Vous seriez tout les deux des pères superbes Cass_

_- Je n'aurais aucun problème à adopter mais je sais que ce serait presque impossible…_

_Anna posa une main sur la sienne_

_- Tu sais Cass si j'en avait la force je serais mère porteuse pour toi_

_- Arrête Anna…_

_- Non, je suis sérieuse. J'y ai déjà pensé mais je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée parce que je n'ai pas fini d'avoir tous les enfants que je voulais et que nous sommes trop proches et que ce serait trop difficile de voir cet enfant mais…Une mère porteuse serait la solution Cass_

_- Je ne crois pas…_

_- C'est parfaitement légal Cass et il y a des tas de femmes qui font cela pour rendre service! L'idéal c'est une femme qui a déjà eu des enfants! Le problème avec ce genre de chose c'est que ça coûte une fortune en avocat, tu sais pour les paperasses légales et tout mais ton beau-frère est avocat et je suis certaine qu'il vous rendrait ce service._

_Castiel mourait d'envie de la questionner sur ce qu'elle savait à propos des mères porteuses mais il cacha son enthousiasme et dit seulement qu'il devrait en parler à Dean…Un jour…_

_- Tarde pas, la procédure peut prendre du temps!C'est pas juste une simple insémination artificielle sur une inconnue! Il a des rencontres avant, choisir la femme idéale, celle avec laquelle le courant passe le mieux avec toi et Dean puis la papraserie administrative…L'insémination en tant que tel qui soit dit en passant ne fonctionne pas toujours du premier coup et…_

_Castiel l'arrêta en riant_

_- Ok! À t'entendre j'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà trop tard!_

_._

_._

_Dean revint tard du travail ce soir-là et Castiel ne lui parla pas de sa discussion avec Anna. Plus les heures avaient passées et plus Castiel trouvait que ça avait été une idée stupide. Il avait tout pour être heureux et il l'était…Inutile de demander encore plus!_

_Ils mangèrent en tête à tête et passèrent une soirée tranquille devant un film que ni lui ni Dean n'écouta vraiment._

_La bouche et le corps de Dean devinrent rapidement beaucoup plus intéressants que l'écran de télévision. Dean, bien que s'étant plaint de fatigue dès son retour du travail, démontra un entrain et une énergie trompeuse._

_- Je croyais que tu disais que tu allais aller au lit de bonne heure? Rigola Castiel_

_Dean l'embrassa goulûment dans le cou_

_- J'ai dit au lit, pas dormir et tu sais que je ne serai jamais assez épuisé pour ne pas avoir envie de toi! Tu t'es regardé? T'es à couper le souffle!_

_Castiel gémit tandis que les lèvres de son amant descendaient vers sa clavicule et il agrippa son t-shirt pour le lui retirer rapidement. Il parcouru alors les pectoraux si bien définis de ses mains en soupirant de désir_

_- Le tour à qui? Demanda-t-il en fixant le regard vert foret intensément_

_-Mmmm…Tout est alléchant avec toi mais je crois que c'est ton tour sexy angel_

_- D'acc…_

_Il se leva et tira Dean par le bras _

_- Alors au lit…_

_Il aimait la sensation exquise d'être prit par Dean mais aimait aussi être en lui. Dean était un amant extraordinaire et il ne pouvait pas avoir de préférence…_

_Dean était si excitant sous lui, son corps dansant contre le sien, haletant de plaisir, lui criant de le prendre toujours plus fort, le désirant…_

_L'extase toujours aussi puissante, les laissant en sueurs et pantelants._

_._

_._

_Ce fut une pénible journée le lendemain._

_Réunion après réunion et Castiel réalisa vers l'heure du lunch qu'il avait oublié son cellulaire à la maison. Il n'y pensa plus jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Dean savait qu'il allait finir de travailler tard mais il aurait tout de même voulu l'appeler._

_Vers 19h00, il ramassait ses effets personnels lorsque Jade pénétra dans le laboratoire et le regarda, Surprise._

_- Oh Cass? Je croyais que tu étais parti depuis quelques minutes… Dean a appelé…_

_Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris_

_- Il a dit ce qu'il voulait?_

_- Non, il a seulement demandé si tu avais terminé et j'ai dit que tu étais parti depuis 5 minutes…Il avait l'air drôlement impatient de te voir…_

_Castiel sorti vers le stationnement et eut le réflexe de prendre son cellulaire avant de soupirer de dépit et se rappeler qu'il était chez lui._

_Pourquoi Dean avait-il semblé impatient?_

_Avait-il eu une mauvaise journée? Avait-il oublié que Castiel travaillait plus tard aujourd'hui?_

_Heureusement le trajet jusqu'à la maison ne prenait qu'une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva la maison était silencieuse_

_-Dean? Demanda-t-il_

_- Je suis à la cuisine Cass… La voix de Dean était bel et bien étrange, anxieuse, presque apeurée._

_Il pénétra dans la pièce où Dean était sagement assit à table, le cellulaire de Castiel dans la main, le visage baissé, _

_- Dean? _

_- Salut mon ange…Assis-toi s'il te plait._

_Le ton de la voix de Dean l'inquiéta grandement._

_Castiel s'assit près de lui et lui prit le cellulaire des mains. Dean se leva comme pour protester._

_- Satané cellulaire…Je savais que je l'avait oublié ici…_

_Au même moment, ce même cellulaire sonna et il le appuya mécaniquement sur le bouton pour répondre_

_- Cass! Non! Lui cria soudainement Dean en se levant mais il était trop tard. Castiel avait déjà répondu_

_- Allo? Demanda-t-il_

_- Cassie?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

.**.**

**Maintenant cette journée affreuse du point de vu de Dean….**

.

Ce jour-là, Dean n'avait pas passé la plus extraordinaire des journées.

Le travail n'avait pas cessé au garage et il était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à passer une soirée tranquille avec son ange avant de se rappeler que celui-ci finissait plus tard.

Son employé tomba malade et il dû finir la journée seul.

Il rentra finalement à la maison de meilleure humeur.

Sa maison…

Leur maison à lui et Cass…

Il allait enfin pouvoir relaxer et attendre sagement son petit ange qui allait probablement être crevé lui aussi…

Ils étaient tout les deux dû pour des vacances et Dean voulait proposer à Castiel de faire un voyage tout les deux; Sam lui ayant parlé de la France avec tant d'entrain!

Il déballa ses achats et rangea les aliments et s'ouvrit une bière bien méritée lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du cellulaire de Castiel.

Celui-ci était sur la table, son ange l'ayant encore une fois oublié.

Il le prit en souriant

Probablement que c'était Castiel qui appelait …

- Oui Cass tu as bien laissé ton cellulaire à la maison!

Seul le silence lui répondit et il fronça les sourcils

- Cass? Demanda-t-il incertain

- Qui parle? Demanda une voix inconnue - Je suis bien sur le cellulaire de Castiel Novak?

- Heu…Oui, il l'a oublié à la maison, je peux vous aider?

- Je doit parler à Castiel…C'est très important

La voix demeurait calme mais Dean ne douta pas de l'urgence sous-jacente

- Écoutez…Je suis Dean, son conjoint…Castiel ne sera pas à la maison avant encore deux bonnes heures…Je peux peut-être vous aider?

L'homme sembla hésiter puis soupira

- Je suis son frère…

Dean fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur le téléphone

- Michael j'espère? Si c'est Raphaël je raccroche…

- C'est Michael…Castiel t'a parlé de moi? Tu es son conjoint depuis combien de temps?

- Plus d'un an…

- Oh…Il va bien?

- Nous sommes très heureux ensemble…Si jamais ça t'intéressait…

Dean n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler à son '' beau-frère'' Castiel avait beau avoir louangé Michael et répété encore et encore qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu…Qu'il avait toujours été le plus juste et le plus sympa avec lui….Dean croyait tout de même que ce frère de 11 ans son aîné aurait pu faire quelque chose de concret pour son jeune frère! Castiel avait été traité comme un chien dans cette famille, y avait subi de la violence physique et psychologique puis avait été jeté à la porte sans ressource…Pour ensuite avoir été recueilli par le pire des salauds!

- Comment as-tu eu ce numéro? Demanda soudainement Dean, perplexe

- Castiel a mon numéro de cellulaire et…Il m'a donné fait parvenir son nouveau numéro lorsque…

Il sembla hésiter et Dean attaqua

-Mais dit le! Lorsqu'il a enfin réussit à s'enfuir des griffes de ce salopard qui a failli le tuer! Après t'avoir, soit dit en passant, demandé de l'aider!

- J'ai suivi les ordres de mon père…

Dean éclata de rage

- Ton petit frère t'a appelé à l'aide espèce de salaud! Il t'a supplié de l'aider et tu as osé lui tourner le dos! Castiel n'arrête pas de dire que tu as toujours été bon pour lui et il parle de toi avec des étoiles dans les yeux! Je connais les petits frères! J'en ai un et ils regardent toujours leur aîné avec admiration alors je ferme ma gueule quand il parle de toi! Je le laisse parler de toi en bien parce que ça le rend heureux mais à l'intérieur je bouillonne! Tu aurais dû aider ton petit frère!

- Je sais…

La voix était faible, minuscule et pleine de remord et Dean ne s'était pas attendu à cela. La colère le quitta tranquillement.

- Tu appelais pourquoi Michael? Depuis quand tu appelle Cass? C'est pas mon genre de me mêler des affaires de Castiel mais je te jure que si tu cherches à lui faire du mal de quelque manière qui soit….

- Non…Je ne veux pas de mal à mon frère…Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir aidé

- Pffff

- Ne me crois pas si tu veux mais c'est la vérité…J'ai eu peur pour lui et je suis heureux qu'il ait quitté cet homme…Et tu semble l'aimer véritablement et le protéger aussi…Alors je crois que c'est mieux que tu ais répondu au téléphone…

- Quoi? Pourquoi? S'inquiéta immédiatement Dean

- Mike a appelé à la maison et m'a demandé l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Castiel…

- Quoi! Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et senti la bile lui remonter dans la gorge

- Michael…Si tu me dis que tu le lui a donné je jure de te tuer de mes mains…

- Non! J'ai prétendu ne pas le savoir…Il ne m'a pas cru mais j'ai tenu mon bout…Il a téléphoné aujourd'hui alors que je n'étais pas là et…

Dean ferma les yeux sous le choc, devinant la suite

- Qui est le salaud qui le lui a donné?

- Mon père…

Dean resta silencieux un moment, refoulant les hurlements de rage qu'il sentait gronder en lui

- J'espère ne jamais rencontrer ton père Michael…JAMAIS! Je jure qu'il se rappellerait mon nom!

- Le mal est fait Dean…

- Il aura vraiment tout fait pour rendre mon Castiel malheureux hein!

- Mike va appelé sur le cellulaire de Castiel Dean…Ce serait peut-être bien de le casser…Tu peux prétendre à Castiel que c'est un accident et il ne le saura jamais…

- Je n'ai jamais menti à Cass…

- Je…Je crois que ce coup-ci ce serait pour une bonne raison…

Dean soupira de dépit

- Je ne sais pas…Quand a-t-il eu ce numéro?

- I peine une heure…

- Alors il doit être prêt d'appeler…Cass ne sera pas de retour avant encore une bonne heure…Et j'ai PLUSIEURS choses à dire à ce salopard de Mike! Des choses qui me brûle depuis plus d'un an!

- Fais tout de même attention…S'il a le numéro je craint qu'avec son métier de policier il n'arrive à avoir l'adresse

- Je l'attends!

- Pense à Castiel ok?

Dean eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas l'envoyer promener et lui demander de quelle droit il lui disait cela…Michael avait raison…C'est Cass qui était important dans tout cela…C'est lui qui risquait de souffrir…

.

.

La première chose que fit Dean en raccrochant la ligne fut de téléphoner immédiatement à Sam. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire d'un trait, bafouillant quelques fois tellement il était empli de rage, d'anxiété et d'appréhension.

- Ok Dean! Calmes-toi! Lui ordonna soudainement Sam

- Comment tu veux que je me calme Sam! Ce salaud revient dans le décor! Je le déteste! Je voudrais l'écraser de mes mains, je…

- Dean! Ressaisis-toi! Focus mon vieux! Castiel est au travail?

Dean se concentra sur les ordres de son frère et réalisa qu'il avait raison…Il devait se ressaisir

- Oui. Il travail plus tard ce soir…

- Donc il ne sait rien?

- Non…Michael m'a proposé de détruire le cellulaire…Comme ça Mike ne pourrait pas le rejoindre…Mais je crois qu'il doit déjà avoir notre adresse alors …

- Et tu te sentirait comment de cacher ça à Cass?

- Mal…Mais je voudrais tellement lui épargner ça…Il est heureux Sam…Il ne fait plus de cauchemar, il a pleins d'amis…Pourquoi Sam?

- Parce que la vie est une satané salope! Écoute Dean…Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça…Un jour ou l'autre il le saurait et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que tu lui ais caché quelque chose comme ça…C'est sa vie…

- Je sais et je suis d'accord…Mais je voudrais bien que ce salaud appelle maintenant…Je voudrais lui dire ce que je pense de lui! Je dois préparer Cass, imagine s'il avait eu son cellulaire sur lui et que Mike l'ait appelé alors qu'il était seul?

- Je sais…Attend-le et parle-lui…Peut-être que Cass décidera de jeter son cellulaire mais ce sera Son choix.

- Est-ce qu'on a un recours légal Sam? Est-ce qu'on peut empêcher Mike ne nous approcher?

- Avec tout ce que Cass t'a dit…Je peux te jurer que Mike à posé plus d'une vingtaine d'infraction envers Castiel alors oui…Il peut demander une injonction, ça interdira à Mike de s'approcher de lui ou d'entrer en contact avec lui de quelque façon que ce soit…

- C'est compliqué?

- En étant avocat je peux en avoir une pour Castiel dès demain s'il le veut…Je le représenterait, s'il le veut bien…

- Je suis sûr que Cass serait d'accord…Je lui en parlerai et je t'appellerai demain…

- Ok frangin…Donnes-moi des nouvelles, peu importe l'heure…Je crois pas que je dormirai cette nuit…J'espère vraiment que tout va bien allé…

- Pas de problème Sam et merci encore…

.

.

L'attente ce fit interminable par la suite. Il appela au travail de Cass et Jade lui répondit que celui-ci avait quitté depuis environ cinq minutes.

Soudainement Dean prit peur…Et si Mike n'appelait pas et décidait de venir? Et s'il accostait Cass à la sortie de son travail?

Et si…..

Il se força à retrouver son calme.

Il se devait d'être calme pour son ange…

Il continua donc à l'attendre, serrant le cellulaire fortement dans sa main.

Lorsque Castiel arriva enfin, Dean avala péniblement sa salive, plus nerveux que jamais. Il entendit celui-ci l'appeler du vestibule et il lui cria qu'il était à la cuisine.

Castiel pénétra dans la pièce, trench-coat sur le dos, épuisé.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude et Dean se maudit d'être si transparent.

- Salut mon ange…Assis-toi s'il te plait…

Castiel vint pour obéir puis aperçu son cellulaire et le prit des mains de Dean

- Satané cellulaire…Je savais que je l'avait oublié ici…

Au même moment celui-ci sonna et Dean senti son cœur se glacer d'horreur. Il tenta de le reprendre des mains de Castiel mais il était trop tard.

Et il savait qu'il avait échoué…

Castiel répondit en souriant mais son sourire se fana rapidement et son visage se décomposa

Bientôt Castiel ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Dean reconnu immédiatement la petite chose fragile et blessée qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois il y avait plus d'un an…

Ce Castiel avait disparu depuis longtemps

Il avait tant travaillé sur lui-même, avait conquis ses peurs et ses craintes et avait avancé à pas de géant…

E maintenant?

Maintenant Mike venait d'anéantir tous ces efforts…

Il vit rouge et enleva le téléphone des mains de Castiel. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas et resta immobile, pétrifié

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis se lança

- Je parle à Mike?

La voix le dégoûta immédiatement

- T'es qui? Repasses-moi Castiel!

- Je suis Dean winchester et je suis celui qui va te faire bouffer tes couilles si tu t'avises de rappeler!

- C'est à Castiel que je veux parler!

- Je m'en contre fou! Espèce de sale connard! Ça fait déjà plus d'un an que je rêve de te tuer! Comment oses-tu appeler Cass? Comment oses-tu?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te mêles! T'es qui? Son bodyguard?

- Son conjoint!

- Je suis celui qui a été son conjoint de fait durant quatre ans mec! Qu'est-ce que ce petit salaud t'a raconté sur moi?

Dean senti la colère flamber en lui

- Ce qu'il m'a raconté ne doit probablement n'être que le un huitième de toute la merde que tu lui as fait espèce de dégénéré mental! Je jure que je ne rêve que d'une chose et c'est de te voir crever devant mes yeux!

- C'est une menace ça? Le salaud tentait visiblement de prendre un ton autoritaire de policier mais il ne connaissait pas Dean Winchester!

- Prend-le comme tu veux sale con mais sache que tu es pas le seul à connaître les lois! Si tu te présente sur le pas de ma porte j'ai le droit de me défendre! Les accidents arrivent tu sais…

- Menace-moi encore une fois mon vieux et je te fais arrêter!

- C'est ça! Fais venir tes gorilles! Je me ferai un plaisir de te foutre un procès au cul moi aussi! Mon frère est avocat et tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait te foutre une vingtaine de chefs d'accusation au derrière! Il est même présentement en train d'acquérir une injonction contre toi!

- Hé vieux! Tu vas trop loin! Je ne veux que parler à Cassie…

Le ton autoritaire avait soudainement fléchit démontrant bien quel sorte de lâche était Mike.

Dean en profita pour regarder Castiel. Celui-ci s'était laissé tomber dans la chaise la plus près et regardait fixement Dean sans bouger. Son regard était impénétrable et Dean était incapable de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

- J'ai pas l'impression que Cass ait envie de te parler…

- Je dois lui parler! C'est mon droit mec! On a été ensemble quatre ans et il m'a laissé comme une vielle chaussette! T'es pas le seul à l'aimer ok!

Dean en hoqueta de dégoût

- Aimer? Tu es encore plus monstrueux que je le pensais!

Castiel tendit alors la main vers lui

- Donne moi le téléphone Dean

- Cass…

- Dean…Je veux lui parler…

- Tu vois! Hurla la voix au téléphone folle de triomphe et Dean senti son cœur se serrer.

Il donna le cellulaire à Castiel, impuissant

Castiel avala péniblement sa salive avant de parler d'une voix claire, précise et autoritaire.

- Mike…Je t'interdis formellement de tenter de me contacter à nouveau ou j'appelle mon avocat. Je me suis enfui de toi et je t'ai laissé tous nos avoirs légaux alors j'estime que je ne te dois rien du tout. Toi en revanche tu me dois quatre années de ma vie. Quatre années de tristesse, d'horreur et de mensonge…Tu m'a fait croire à un amour qui n'en était pas un…Dean est l'homme que j'aime, il est toute ma vie et m'a sauvé de tes griffes. Ne rappelle plus jamais …

Il coupa la ligne et soupira comme s'il venait d'accomplir un effort immense

Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait.

.

.

Ils restèrent silencieux, immobiles l'un devant l'autre.

Dean sentait les affres de la colère le quitter peu à peu pour faire place à une euphorie d'amour et de fierté pour l'homme devant lui.

Il serra fortement Castiel contre lui et celui-ci éclata soudainement en sanglots.

Le choc se faisait maintenant sentir et il était intarissable et s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

Dean le serra encore plus fortement

- Je t'aime Cass…Je t'aime tellement et tu es si courageux, si fort!

Castiel ne fit que sangloter contre lui, déversant sa peine, sa peur…

Dean le guida vers leur chambre et l'étendit sur le lit et lui flatta le dos, promenant sa paume de façon circulaire comme il l'avait fait cette toute première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble

- Pleure Cass…Laisses toi allez…Je suis là…Tu as été si fort mon ange…Il n'a plus de pouvoir sur toi…C'est fini…

- Il va essayer de me voir Dean! Sanglota-t-il

- Il peut rien te faire c'est un lâche! Tu veux que j'appelle Sam? J'étais sérieux pour cette injonction Cass…J'ai appelé Sam avant que tu arrives et il l'a offert.

- Oui…Appelle-le s'il te plait…

- Pas de problème mon ange…Reposes-toi d'accord? Te préoccupe de rien, je vais appeler Jade et lui dire que tu ne sera pas là demain e je vais demander à Bobby s'il veut me remplacer, il me l'avait déjà offert…

- Dean… Tenta de protester Castiel mais Dean le fit taire en l'embrassant sur le front

- Repose-toi…

.

.

Il appela Jade puis Bobby qui fut enchanté de lui rendre ce service puis il appela Sam.

Celui-ci répondit à la première sonnerie, décidément aux aguets.

Dean lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et Sam soupira

- Cass a bien fait de lui parler ainsi, ça va prouver à cette ordure que Castiel a changé et qu'il est capable de lui tenir tête…Je ne peux pas vraiment te féliciter pour les menaces que tu as proférées mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir non plus… Avoua Sam

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Nous avons beaucoup plus contre lui que le contraire! Tu n'auras pas de problème à avoir l'injonction?

- Du tout! J'ai déjà téléphoné à un juge que je connais bien…

- Têteux….

- Hé! C'est utile un sale avocat dans la famille!

- Je suis présentement d'accord! Castiel a besoin de signer quelque chose?

- Non, pas si je le représente…Est-ce qu'il le veut? Demanda-t-il timidement

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'appeler…Bien sûr!

- Alors j'aurai l'injonction demain et je passerai chez vous tout de suite après et j'expliquerai les détails légaux à Cass…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui va arrivé au salaud?

- On lui fera parvenir une copie de l'injonction dans les deux heures et il sera tenu de s'y coller…Pour un policier ce n'est pas très bien vu alors je ne crois pas qu'il tentera d'approcher Cass…S'il déroge de la loi il pourrait perdre son travail sans compter qu'en tant qu'avocat de Castiel je pourrait en plus lui coller un de ces procès au cul et il payerait une amende ou pourrait aussi faire un petit tour en prison…

- Je t'adore frangin! T'es impitoyable comme avocat!

- Surtout quand c'est personnel! Et mon beau-frère c'est personnel!

.

.

Castiel passa une très mauvaise nuit comme l'avait prévu Dean.

Castiel avait parlé fermement à Mike et avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage envers l'homme qui l'avait terrorisé durant tant d'année mais Dean savait bien que sous cette apparence Cass avait très peur et devait craindre plus que tout au monde de se retrouver devant cet homme.

Le lendemain, Sam arriva vers les 0900 et les réveilla. C'est Dean qui répondit et Sam lui sourit, tenant trois cafés à la main

- Tu es une vraie loque mon pauvre frère…J'imagine que tu as pas beaucoup dormi?

- Tu as bien deviné…

- Cass est là?

- J'arrive Sam… Lui dit la voix de celui-ci provenant de la chambre.

Dean invita son frère à entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Castiel les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et accepta avec joie le café que lui offrit Sam

- Jess vous embrasse et elle fait dire qu'elle est tellement désolée pour vous…

- Merci Dit Castiel avec un léger sourire

Sam sorti alors un papier du cartable qu'il traînait avec lui et le posa devant Castiel

- Ton injonction…Officiellement Mike Nelson n'a pas le droit de te contacter ou de se présenter chez toi ou sur ton lieux de travail…S'il déroge à ces règles, tu appelles immédiatement la police puis moi…

- Il le sait? Demanda Castiel en regardant le papier

- À l'heure qu'il est, oui.

- Merci Sam

- Hé! Ne me remercie pas! C'est la moindre des choses Cass! Mike serait stupide de tenter de renverser cette injonction mais ça s'est déjà vu…S'il y tien il peux engager un avocat et tenter d'annuler l'injonction mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait le pousser à ça…Dean m'a dit que tu lui avait laissée la maison et tout vos avoirs Cass?

- Oui

- Alors il serait vraiment con…

- Il EST con! Dit Dean

- Juste au cas où…Plus de menace Dean

- Je l'ait à peine menacé!

- Oui mais c'est un policier et ça pourrait jouer contre toi!

- Mais s'il se présente ici?

- Vous appelée la police les gars! Faites rien de stupide! Vous appelé la police puis vous m'appeler et moi je m'occuperai de le lui faire payer en toute légalité…

- D'accord Sam. Dit Castiel - De toute façon je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire à cet homme, je ne veux plus le voir et je veux qu'il me fiche la paix

- Moi je voudrais lui botter le derrière! Dit Dean

Castiel prit sa main dans la sienne

- Pas si ça t'apporte des ennuis Dean

- Et sinon?

- Sinon je te dirais de te faire plaisir…Mon superbe chevalier vengeur!

- Te moque pas Cass!

- Je me moque pas… En fait j'aime bien que tu ais envie de me venger comme ça…Je devrais pas mais c'est comme ça…

- Laissez moi la vengeance Dit Sam - Restez légal, ne dérogez pas et comme cela il ne pourra absolument rien contre vous…S'il déroge lui…Il sera dans une de ces merde!

Dean soupira

- Ok Sammy…T'es le professionnel et on va t'écouter

- Bien…Mais si il pénètre sur votre terrain ou vous menace…Disons que j'opterais pour la défense…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- je le vois très bien!

.

.

Sam passa toute la journée avec eux et Dean fut déçu de le voir partir.

Avoir son frère près de lui le rassurait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester à jamais.

Castiel semblait aller beaucoup mieux, la crainte avait quitté soin regard mais il refusa tout de même strictement de sortir de la maison ce soir-là lorsque Dean lui proposa.

- Cass, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vivre!

- Je sais Dean mais j'ai seulement pas envie de tenter le diable aujourd'hui…Je veux une soirée tranquille avec toi dans notre maison…Je sais que je devrai sortir mais juste pas ce soir ok?

- Bien sûr Cass…

Le lendemain, Castiel tint parole et lui et Dean sortirent pour faire des achats en ville, manger au restaurant et visiter Ash.

Aucune trace de Mike et bien que Dean sentait Castiel nerveux, il semblait se calmer peu à peu.

Le lendemain, Dean commença à croire que Mike avait compris la leçon et qu'il leur ficherait la paix. Lui et Cass purent donc prendre le temps de parler de leur projet de voyage à l'étranger. Castiel était intéressé par la France lui aussi mais aurait bien voulu voir également l'Angleterre. Ils passèrent donc une partie de l'après-midi à faire des recherches sur internet et à planifier grossièrement leurs vacances.

Dean était enthousiasme et les étoiles dans les yeux de Castiel l'enchantèrent.

Mike n'avait plus aucune importance! Seul leurs projets comptaient!

Leurs estomacs commencèrent à gargouiller et Dean proposa d'aller rapidement à l'épicerie et de revenir à la maison pour continuer leur planification.

Ils prirent la voiture de Castiel et celui-ci se mit au volant.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour conduire ce suppositoire Cass!

- Ma voiture n'est pas un suppositoire! Elle est seulement compacte!

- Elle n'a aucune personnalité!

- C'est une voiture! Elle est faite de tôle! Bien sûr qu'elle n'a aucune personnalité!

- Bébé en a une!

Castiel soupira de dépit

- Bébé, bien sûr! Ma rivale!

- Moi ma rivale à des moustaches!

- Un chat c'est mieux qu'une voiture…

- Du tout!

- Bah…En parlant de chat, fais-moi penser à lui acheter quelques petites croquettes gâterie, elle n'en a plus

- Chat gâté….

- À peine!

L'épicerie était bondée comme tout les dimanches et ils furent impatients de revenir à la maison.

- Pour le voyage, que penses-tu des auberges jeunesse? Demanda Castiel

- On n'est pas jeune!

- C'est qu'un nom idiot! Tout le monde peut aller dans ces auberges!

- Et dormir sur des matelas de deux millimètres rongés de poux….

- Tu es de mauvaise foi! Où alors t'es vraiment une poule de luxe

- Je suis une poule de luxe Cass, je me tue à te le dire!

- La poule de luxe va peut-être changer d'idée en voyant le prix des motels…

- Ouais…Peut-être bien…

Castiel se gara dans leur entrée et Dean entra avec un sac tandis que Cass ramassait l'autre. Il ne revint pas et Dean retourna dehors et il figea en apercevant son ange, immobile, le sac dans les bras et le visage empli d'horreur en fixant un homme qui avançait tranquillement vers lui.

En une fraction de seconde, il fut aux côtés de son amoureux

- Cass…

- C'est lui… Murmura Castiel en tremblant.

Dean posa alors le regard sur son ennemi juré.

.

.

Mike était grand, pas autant que Sam mais dépassait Castiel d'une bonne demi tête. Il devait avoir été solide auparavant mais sa silhouette commençait à s'amollir, les muscles ayant fondu et remplacés par de la graisse. Il demeurait pourtant imposant. Les cheveux cours, brun…Des yeux bruns et empli de méchanceté.

Dean le détesta encore plus parce qu'il ressemblait exactement à l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui…

Il imaginais très bien cet homme terrorisé son ange.

Il y avait cette chose dans son regard…Cette folie, ce déséquilibre…

Castiel demeurait immobile et Dean prit son cellulaire, tranquillement et sans lâcher le salaud des yeux et il signala rapidement le numéro de Sam.

Lorsque celui-ci répondit, il ne prononça qu'une phrase.

- Il est ici…

- J'appelle immédiatement la police Dean… Puis il raccrocha.

- Dean? Je présume? Demanda Mike en s'arrêtant devant eux

- Trous-du-cul? Je présume?

- On peut peut-être agir comme des adultes?

- La police s'en vient. Lui dit Dean sèchement

- Je suis la police

- Alors tu sais que tu contreviens à ton injonction? Crétin?

Mike lui lança un regard de glace et se tourna vers Castiel qui étouffa un gémissement

- Cassie, C'est toi que je voulais voir…Tu es toujours aussi beau bébé

Dean en hoqueta de rage

- Ne lui parle pas espèce de salaud!

Mike l'ignora et regardait toujours Castiel

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à trembler Cass? Tu faisait plus le malin au téléphone hein? Tu penses encore à moi ?

Cette fois-ci Dean ne pu se retenir et il lui fonça dessus.

Il était obnubilé par la rage et avait à peine conscience de ses gestes. Tout ce qui importait était de frapper encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Il eut vaguement conscience de recevoir des coups mais rien qui ne le rende pas encore plus fou de rage. Il frappait de toutes ses forces, frappait pour venger les nuits de cauchemars de Cass, frappait pour venger ses larmes, sa peur, son angoisse et sa piètre opinion de lui-même. Il eu rapidement le dessus et Mike tenta désespérément de se protéger. Bientôt son adversaire se retrouva par terre et il senti une main sur son épaule et se retourna.

Castiel le regardait calmement, de ses grands yeux couleur de la mer.

- Arrête maintenant Dean…

- Vous allez me le payer! Gémit Mike par terre. Le visage en sang mais les yeux fous.

Castiel pencha alors la tête sur le côté et se rapprocha de lui, le regardant un moment, immobile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Tu as aimé voir ton mec me battre espèce de petite pute? Lui cria méchamment Mike et Castiel eut un petit sourire qui surprit Dean

- J'ai aimé oui…Mais c'était moins satisfaisant que je le croyait…Je te vois comme tu es Mike…Et te voir en sang ne valait même pas les écorchures que Dean s'est faites aux jointures…T'es rien…

Mike le regarda avec rage

- Tu mens petite merde! Je t'ai vue rampé tellement de fois à mes pieds!

- Oui, mais c'est terminé…Tu me dégoûtes, je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai déjà laissé me toucher…

Le visage de Castiel était empli de dégoût et c'est cela, malgré tous les coups, qui mit Mike K.O

Il resta silencieux, la tête baissée.

Les policiers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Castiel alla à leur rencontre.

Mike fut amené et Dean sentait que cette fois c'était terminé

Castiel n'aurais jamais plus peur de cet homme.

Lorsque les policiers furent partis, les voisins curieux entrés chez eux, Dean se tourna vers Castiel et vit le magnifique sourire qu'il affichait.

- Ça va Cass?

- Ça va très bien Dean…J'ai sadiquement aimé te voir lui en foutre toute une…

- Mais c'est toi qui l'as achevé…

Castiel hocha la tête, presque avec fierté

- Entrons Dean...Nous avons encore notre voyage à organiser…Puis il y a un autre projet que j'aimerais bien débuter avec toi…Parce qu'on peut faire tout ce que nous voulons. Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes et que nous avons toutes la vie devant nous.

Dean lui sourit et prit la main que Castiel lui tendait

Des projets avec Cass…

Des projets de vie avec lui…

C'était cela le paradis…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

.

.

3 ans plus tard

.

_Castiel regardait le vent souffler par la fenêtre de l'hôpital et balayer les feuilles mortes._

_Il avait toujours aimé l'automne._

_C'était une journée magnifique avec un ciel dégagé. Dehors il y avait une délicieuse odeur de feuilles et le soleil était apaisant._

_C'était décidément une journée formidable._

_Et son enfant allait naître aujourd'hui…_

_._

_Dean serrait fortement sa main dans la sienne, l'appareil photo bien prêt dans l'autre main et il se mordait anxieusement les lèvres à chaque gémissement de Megan._

_Megan…Cette femme extraordinaire qui leur avait permit ce miracle!_

_Sa rencontre avait été un don du ciel!_

_Castiel avait parlé de son désir d'avoir un enfant quelques temps après la dernière rencontre avec Mike._

_Dean avait immédiatement avoué avoir envie d'avoir un enfant aussi mais il n'était pas certain qu'il désirait que ça se passe avec une mère porteuse. Il était craintif, avait entendu tant d'histoires d'horreur à ce propos…Il avait peur de mettre toute son énergie et son argent dans ce projet et que la mère finisse par partir avec l'enfant…_

_Il voulait faire des recherches avant et aussi envisager l'adoption._

_Ils allèrent en voyage en Europe et ne reparlèrent de ce projet que des mois et des mois plus tard._

_L'idée avait germé en Dean et il y revint. Castiel appela Anna et lui demanda plus de détails sur son amie qui s'occupait de ce genre de chose et il eut immédiatement un rendez-vous pour lui et Dean le lendemain avec cette femme._

_Ils tombèrent alors des nues en apprenant qu'un petit organisme avait été monté pour les gens dans leur situation. Elle insista sur le fait que c'était parfaitement légal. L'agence s'occupait de relier un couple avec une mère porteuse appropriée. Ils auraient le droit de rencontrer le nombre de femmes qu'ils voulaient._

_- Et c'est légal? Demanda encore une fois Dean_

_- Oui, vous devez simplement payer les dépenses en soins hospitaliers de la mère et compenser monétairement les semaines ou les mois où elle ne peut travailler dû à la grossesse mais sinon la femme fait à priori cela de façon bénévole._

_- Et comment ça se passe lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré et que ça marche bien?_

_- Il y a deux façon, soit la panoplie de l'insémination artificielle avec l'un ou l'autre de vous deux ou ça se passe plus…Homemade disons…_

_- Vous parlez pas de …Demanda Castiel surpris_

_La femme éclata de rire_

_- Non…Où si des couples et la mère porteuse optent pour une vraie relation sexuelle nous ne nous en mêlons pas…C'est personnel mais certains trouve que la procédure dans une clinique est très coûteuse sans compter que l'insémination artificielle est inconfortable pour la femme et évasif…Il y a possibilité que la femme procède elle-même à l'insertion du sperme...C'est plus efficace mais le sperme ne doit pas être à l'air libre trop longtemps…La plupart du temps les couples font leur petites affaires de leurs côtés, échantionne le sperme et le donne à la femme par la suite le plus vite possible et elle peut alors se l'injecter elle-même chez elle. C'est plus confortable, moins anxiogène et les résultats sont beaucoup plus concluants._

_Castiel et Dean s'était lancé un discret sourire._

_Castiel s'imaginait très bien dans leur chambre…Ce serait presque comme s'ils faisaient le bébé eux-mêmes!_

_- Légalement comment ça marche? Avait demandé Dean_

_- Premièrement l'enfant est légalement et génétiquement à l'un d'entre vous alors il n'y a pas d'adoption en tant que tel à faire. La mère doit seulement abandonner ses droits sur l'enfant. L'autre conjoint peut par la suite adopter légalement l'enfant comme deuxième parent et c'est tout…_

_- Ça semble si simple…Avait dit Castiel_

_- Ça l'est …Il y a parfois évidemment des problèmes…La fécondation ne se fait pas…La mère décide de garder l'enfant mais c'est plutôt rare…La maladie de l'enfant n'est pas à exclure comme chez toute grossesse…Et évidement vous devez passer un test contre le VIH et toutes maladies avant l'insémination…_

_Castiel ne pouvait cacher l'excitation qui l'envahissait…C'était possible! C'était concret!_

_Dean remarqua son enthousiasme et lui sourit en prenant sa main_

_- Vous pouvez nous mettre sur la liste pour rencontrer une mère porteuse?_

_- Oui! Dit-elle en souriant puis elle sorti un formulaire de son bureau et leur demanda une tonnes de question plus difficiles les unes que les autres_

_- Accepteriez vous une mère porteuse d'une religion autre que la votre?_

_Dean et Castiel répondirent immédiatement par l'affirmative_

_- D'une race autre que la vôtre?_

_Castiel regarda Dean et celui-ci haussa les épaules_

_- Personnellement je m'en fiche_

_- Moi aussi…Avoua Castiel - Choisissez celle qui nous convient le plus peu importe la couleur de sa peau_

_- C'est bien et vous avez des chances de trouver quelqu'un plus rapidement…La plupart des femme qui offre à être mère porteuse sont en parfaite santé mais désiriez-vous un bilan complet? Connaître les antécédents familiaux?_

_Castiel et Dean hésitèrent et finirent par décider que non…Qu'un enfant ça ne venait pas avec une garanti_

_La femme continua à leur lire le formulaire avec enthousiasme_

_- Il est important que vous compreniez que vous vous engagerez à accepter le bébé tel qu'il sera…Peu importe son sexe et cela inclus malheureusement que s'il vient au monde malade ou handicapé il reste votre enfant_

_Castiel hocha la tête et Dean l'imita. Ils avaient déjà parlé de cette possibilité et en étaient venus à la conclusion que ce serait comme tout couple qui attendaient un enfant; un coup de dé…_

_Ils avaient alors signé le formulaire et filé chez Sam et Jess à qui ils avaient annoncé la nouvelles._

_Ce fut une énorme surprise pour eux. Sam en resta abasourdi tandis que Jess sautillait de joie comme une fillette en disant qu'ils auraient peut-être un enfant en même temps puisque elle et Sam s'essayaient._

_Castiel demanda alors timidement si Sam accepterait d'être leur avocat car l'agence exigeait qu'ils en aient un pour l'aspect légal. Sam lui donna une accolade à lui écraser les poumons en lui disant que ce serait tout un honneur!_

_._

_._

_Tous leurs amis furent heureux pour eux et moins de deux semaines plus tard, ils eurent l'appel escompté; Une femme voulait les rencontrer._

_La rencontre eut lieu trois jours plus tard. _

_Elle se nommait Megan, elle était de race blanche, les cheveux brun pâle et les yeux gris. Elle avait 31 ans et trois enfants._

_Le courant passa immédiatement entre eux et ce qui s'apprêtait à être une rencontre angoissante se termina en repas copieux et enjoué, à faire connaissance dans les rires et la bonne humeur._

_Megan n'avait jamais été mère porteuse mais bien qu'elle et son mari ne veuille plus d'enfant, elle avait toujours aimé porter un enfant et l'idée lui était venue que ce serait bien de le porter pour des gens qui ne pouvait pas en avoir. Son mari était d'accord et l'appuyait dans son choix._

_- J'aime tellement porté un bébé, c'est une sensation extraordinaire! Leur dit-elle_

_- Mais tu n'auras pas de difficulté à le laisser? Demanda Dean_

_-Non, je ne peux absolument pas me permettre un autre enfant et je ne le considèrerai pas comme étant le mien mais bien le vôtre…_

_- Alors ça ne t'embête pas qu'on soit gais? Demanda Castiel_

_- Pas du tout! C'est l'agence qui m'a appelé et m'a demandé si j'accepterais d'être la mère porteuse pour un couple…J'ai demandé par curiosité pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et on m'a dit que ça marchait rarement avec deux hommes…Ça m'a fait rire! Je trouve cela fantastique de pouvoir donner un enfant à un couple gai! Dan, mon mari, trouve cela vraiment bien lui aussi…On se parle depuis quoi? Deux heures? Je vous trouve vraiment sympathiques et vous semblez vous aimer si fort!_

_- Cass est mon ange… Dit Dean en regardant celui-ci avec tendresse et Castiel lui sourit._

_Ils se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, chez Megan cette fois, et ils purent rencontrer son mari et ses trois merveilleuses petites filles qui se chamaillèrent pour être sur leurs genoux._

_Ils parlèrent du niveau légal cette fois et Megan les surpris en leur disant que pour sa part, elle ne demanderait qu'un remboursement pour les frais médicaux. Son travail avait déjà un excellent programme pour le retrait prénatal et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle leur demanderait de la payer en plus._

_Castiel ne pouvait croire qu'une personne aussi généreuse existe…_

_- Il y a une chose que je demanderais…Dit-elle mal à l'aise_

_- Oui? Demanda Dean_

_- Si vous êtes d'accord seulement…Une photo chaque année...Vous pouvez me l'envoyé par la poste, sans adresse de retour ou sur internet…J'aimerais bien…Mais sentez vous bien à l'aise de refuser…_

_Dean et Castiel se regardèrent un moment, étant capable de se parler rien qu'en se regardant et Dean répondit_

_- Nous allons en parler mais je crois que c'est quelque chose qui nous semble acceptable…_

_Vint ensuite le moment le plus embarrassant pour Castiel; Comment allait se passer la fécondation en tant que tel?_

_Megan ne sembla pas embarrassée et semblait y avoir déjà réfléchi_

_- Pour ma part je n'aimerais pas vraiment que ça se passe dans un environnement stérilisé, sur une table froide et les pieds dans les étriller…Je préférerais qu'on fasse cela plus intime…Lorsque le moment de mon cycle sera idéal je vous téléphonerai et …Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire…Je reste sur place dans la chambre à côté plongé dans un bon film, écouteurs sur les oreilles pour vous laisser votre intimité et après je m'arrange. Je reste une heure couchée pour augmenter les chances et je rentre chez moi…_

_Castiel remarqua que Dan, son mari, semblait très à l'aise et il décida qu'il aimait bien cette proposition. C'était plus humain, plus personnel et les chances serraient vraiment meilleurs. Dean était lui aussi d'accord._

_Megan semblait ravi que tout se déroule parfaitement, cette deuxième rencontre se passait aussi parfaitement que la première._

_Elle leur demanda enfin en souriant qui allait être le '' donneur''_

_Cette fois-ci ils restèrent perplexes._

_Aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé._

_._

_._

_Tout ayant été réglé avec Megan, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que celle-ci les appelle pour leur dire que le moment était venu._

_Ce soir-là, dans leur lit, Dean et Castiel parlèrent de la rencontre et de leur chance d'avoir rencontrer une femme aussi extraordinaire qu'elle._

_- Et tu as vu ses petites filles? Elles sont si mignonnes! S'épata Castiel_

_Dean éclata de rire_

_- Oui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'avec Megan on va avoir une fille_

_- C'est le spermatozoïde de l'homme qui décide, idiot!_

_- Mes cours de bio remontent à il y a longtemps…_

_- Tu as une préférence Dean?_

_- Pas du tout…Quoi qu'il manque de fille dans cette famille!_

_Castiel éclata de rire_

_- Je te verrais avec une fille! Tu en ferais une mécanicienne!_

_- Et puis? C'est mieux que certains qui ne sont même pas capable de changer une roue de secours!_

_- Tu parles de moi là?_

_- En plein ça mon ange! Avec tes gènes l'enfant risque d'être hyper intelligent mais pourri en mécanique!_

_- Mes gènes? Pourquoi pas les tiens?_

_- Tu es du meilleur matériel que moi…_

_Castiel se tourna vers lui et le regarda sérieusement_

_- Dean? Tu penses pas vraiment ça non? Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je serais fier que notre enfant ait la moitié de tes gènes!_

_- Je pense la même chose Cass…Mais je voudrais que ce soit toi…_

_- Pourquoi? T'as peur d'éjaculer dans un petit pot?_

_- Idiot!_

_Il regarda alors Castiel intensément et lui caressa la joue_

_- Je veux un bébé avec tes yeux magnifiques mon ange…_

_- Il n'y a rien de sûr…_

_- je sais je sais…C'est pas juste tes yeux…Je veux un bébé qui vienne de toi Cass…_

_- Ce sera NOTRE bébé Dean…_

_-Je sais…Mais avec ton matériel génétique…Ce qui ne pourrait être mieux…Je veux quelque chose de toi Cass_

_- Moi aussi Dean…_

_- Le deuxième sera de moi mais s'il te plait Cass! Fais-moi ce plaisir…Un bébé de toi! Dis oui!_

_Castiel ne pouvais résister à son petit air enfantin et accepta…_

_Dean avait dit le deuxième bébé…_

_L'avenir promettait d'être merveilleux!._

_._

_._

_Il se souvenait comme d'hier du jour de la conception._

_Megan les avait réveillé un samedi matin au téléphone avec une voix enjouée_

_- Allez les gars! C'est aujourd'hui! Cria-t-elle dans l'appareil et Castiel vit Dean grimacé sous l'intensité du son._

_Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard et tel que promit s'était réfugié dans la chambre d'amis avec son Ipod aux oreilles et un muffin à la main. Elle les avait ensuite expédiés dans leurs chambres en souriant_

_- Arrêtez de me faire votre visage de pauvres petits garçons fatigués! De toute manière quand vous serez pères faudra oublié le sommeil…Ça sera devenue une étrange et indistincte chose de votre passé…_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle me faisait penser à Jess? Maugréa Dean_

_- Hush! Pas le temps de discuter! J'ovule mon vieux! Va t'amuser avec Cass! Dit-elle avant de pénétrer dans la chambre d'amis et d'y fermer la porte._

_Castiel aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise de faire cela alors qu'une parfaite inconnue se trouvait dans leur maison mais après quelques instant il se senti bien. Il était avec Dean, dans leur chambre et Megan était devenue si proche d'eux ces dernières semaines…_

_Dean le poussa alors vers le lit en lui souriant malicieusement_

_- Allez mon ange…Je vais m'occuper de toi…_

_Et il tint promesse…_

_Castiel ressenti un plaisir intense alors que Dean le masturbait amoureusement. Il se sentait si proche de lui, sentait que cet enfant se faisait vraiment à trois. Dean le caressait sensuellement et avec passion, l'embrassait et Castiel vint puissamment en criant alors que Dean s'occupa de recueillir le fruit de son labeur…_

_Castiel reprit difficilement son souffle…_

_- Tu sais que l'orgasme féminin augmente énormément les chances de conception? Haleta-t-il - Et bien si ça s'appliquait aux hommes je jure que nous aurions des triplets avec l'orgasme que tu m'as donné!_

_Dean lui sourit, fier de lui_

_- Oui, je crois que les voisins ont dû t'entendre…_

_- La ferme Dean!_

_Dean lui présenta le pot_

_- Bonne récolte…Il y a de quoi faire tout pleins de petits anges avec ça!_

_- Va lui porter…_

_- Comment elle va faire? Demanda Dean_

_- Dean! T'es gai depuis si longtemps que ça!_

_- Je demande c'est tout!_

_- Elle aspire le sperme dans une sorte de seringue sans aiguille qui s'insère dans le vagin…C'est aussi simple que ça…_

_- oh…Alors j'y vais…Mon premier Lift à mon enfant! Rigola-t-il_

_._

_._

_Lorsque Megan leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte, un mois plus tard, le couple jubilait._

_Tout se déroulait si bien et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté…Il avait réussit du premier coup! Note parfaite de 5/5!_

_La grossesse de Megan se déroula parfaitement et ils se voyaient souvent. Megan tenait à ce qu'ils soient proches parce que l'enfant avait besoin de s'habituer au son de leurs voix et aussi parce qu'une réelle amitié s'était développée entre eux._

_Vers le cinquième mois de grossesse, Castiel et Dean commencèrent à décorer la chambre du bébé. Castiel avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant. Dean voulait au contraire le savoir mais ne pouvait rien refuser à son ange alors seule Megan le savait…Et elle savait apparemment tenir un secret!_

_Jess et Sam vinrent les aider à décorer et c'est Jess et Castiel qui choisirent les couleurs. Un beau beige et un vert tendre. À la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils mangeaient un bon repas, Sam leur annonça joyeusement que Jess était enceinte et la fête se poursuivi jusqu'aux petites heures du matin._

_._

_._

_Les derniers mois Castiel avait eu l'impression de vivre continuellement sur le qui-vive. Il s'inquiétait de Megan, s'inquiétait du bébé, s'inquiétait de son avenir en tant que père. Serait-il un bon parent? Étais-ce bien d'élever un enfant dans une famille faites de deux hommes? Il ne voulait pas que son garçon ou sa fille ne manque de présence féminine…Il s'inquiétait sans arrêt tandis que Dean était le zen qui prenait les choses une journée à la fois…_

_- Tu vas être un excellent père Cass et moi aussi! On sait tout les deux ce qu'est un père de merde et on ne risque pas de faire la même gaffe! On aime les enfants! Et je suis assez grand gamin pour jouer avec lui ou elle jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit plus mature que moi!_

_- Et à l'école? Les autres enfants peuvent être cruels Dean…_

_- On apprendra à notre rejeton à se défendre dans la vie et à ne jamais accepter l'intolérance et Cass…On est pas au début du siècle mon ange…Tout le monde dans notre entourage trouve que nous faisons quelque chose de bien…Même Bobby le vieux bourru!_

_- Traites pas Bobby de bourru!_

_- Il aime ça…Et pour ce qui est de symbole féminin…Ce n'est pas les femmes qui manquent dans notre entourage! Helen, Jess, Pam, Jo, Jade, Anna…Et si c'est une fille, je n'ai aucun problème à peinturer sa chambre en princesse! Je peux même prendre le thé!_

_- Mais moi je ne connais pas les petites filles! Si c'est une fille? Je vais être pourri Dean!_

_- Cass! Respire merde! Une petite fille c'est pas plus compliqué qu'un garçon…Ça le devient éventuellement mais en tant que père t'as juste besoin d'être là, de l'aimer, de lui apprendre à se défendre…Tu vas être parfait…Elle serait un cerveau comme toi mais je tien tout de même à en faire une mécanicienne…_

_- Et si c'est un garçon et qu'il fait rire de lui parce que ses parents sont gais? Il va nous détester!_

_- Cass…Notre fils ne nous détesterait pas! Arrête mon ange! Tu vas faire de l'hyperventilation…Regardes comme on est relaxe moi et Megan…_

_- Quelqu'un doit bien s'inquiéter non?_

_- Pas besoin! Tout va bien, Megan va bien, le bébé va bien et va naître dans moins de 2 semaines. Sa chambre est prête, on est heureux, on s'aime…Cherche pas des complications là où il n'y en a pas Cass…_

_Castiel s'était peu à peu laissé convaincre._

_._

_._

_Et maintenant ça y était…_

_Megan les avaient appelé vers les 10h00 se matin et l'accouchement se passait à merveille. Megan avait prit l'épidurale et ne souffrait donc pas. Son mari Dan était avec elle et Dean et Castiel se tenait de l'autre côté. L'ambiance était relaxe dans la chambre, les infirmières étaient intéressés par leur cas et les bombardaient de questions. Megan se faisait un plaisir de leur expliquer sa décision d'être mère porteuse et Castiel ne sentait aucun jugement dans cette chambre, qu'une grande curiosité et un intérêt profond._

_Le moment vint de pousser et Megan devint moins bavarde, se concentra sur sa tâche. Castiel était nerveux et il voyait bien que Dean l'était lui aussi. _

_Ils étaient complètement inutiles pour l'instant et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Le mari de Megan s'occupant d'elle._

_Castiel en était à regarder la vue extraordinaire à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, à bénir cette journée magnifique d'automne lorsque Dean le sorti de ses rêveries._

_- La tête Cass…On voit la tête!_

_Castiel assista au miracle de la naissance de son enfant, le petit corps gluant fut soulevé et posé sur une couverture puis les cris se firent entendre; des cris de vie._

_- Une petite fille Annonça joyeusement le médecin et Castiel senti ses jambes se faire molles sous lui._

_Une fille…_

_Il avait une petite fille…_

_Tel que déjà convenu, Megan la prit dans ses bras quelques instant puis elle releva le visage vers eux. Il était empli de fierté et elle sourit._

_- Je crois que j'ai fait un bon travail non? Votre fille est magnifique_

_Dean alla l'embrasser sur le front en riant_

_- Tout un travail Megan! T'es la meilleure!_

_Castiel resta à l'écart, intimidé, paralysé par tant de bonheur et Megan lui sourit_

_- Approche Cass…_

_Il obéi et elle lui tendit le bébé qui avait cessé de pleurer._

_Il la prit avec des geste insécure et lorsque le petit corps chaud fut contre le sien, il senti tout son anxiété le quitter._

_Le bébé ouvrit de petits yeux plissés pour le regarder et il sourit, le visage baigné de larme_

_- Je suis ton papa…Je t'aime…_

_Dean vint se poster contre lui et regarda leur fille et Castiel, les yeux fous de bonheur…_

_- J'ai deux anges maintenant…_

_Une photo fut prise par quelqu'un, probablement Dan mais Castiel l'ignora._

_Il était heureux…_

_Son amoureux._

_Sa fille._

_Sa famille._

_Plus aucun mal ne pouvait l'atteindre à présent._

_._

**On se retrouve à l'épilogue….Allez hop!**

**Ps Si vous saviez comme ça me tentait d'éterniser cela…Les premiers pas, les premières nuits blanches, l'école mais bon…Je leur laisse leur vie…:)**


	17. Épilogue

Épilogue

.

2 ans plus tard

.

L'homme attendait avec impatience dans la file d'attente.

Les lumières lui brûlaient les yeux et les sons environnants lui cassaient les oreilles.

Tout ce dont il aspirait était de payer sa bière, retourner chez lui et picoler jusqu'à en tomber endormi…Puis recommencer le lendemain.

Sa vie était devenue d'un pitoyable à faire larmoyer….

.

.

Son tour arriva enfin et il paya rapidement sans retourner le sourire que la caissière lui envoya.

Il sorti rapidement du magasin et s'arrêta pour chercher les clés de sa voiture lorsqu'il le vit…

Il marchait vers lui sans le voir, occuper à parler à une enfant dans ses bras. La petite devait avoir dans les 1 ans et demi ou 2 ans.

Il n'avait pas changé…Si peu changé que ça en était incroyable.

En 5 ans les années n'avaient eu aucune emprise sur sa beauté et il avait toujours cette grâce angélique, cette pureté émanant de lui.

Il était un plaisir à regarder et l'homme en resta abasourdi un moment.

Si beau…Presque comme dans un rêve.

Il passa devant lui sans le voir et vint pour entrer dans le magasin.

Il l'appela, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

-Castiel…

Castiel se retourna lentement vers lui et le dévisagea un moment de ses yeux si bleus et si profonds.

Mike se senti soudainement analysé par ce regard, fouillé jusqu' au plus profond de son âme

Il se senti tout petit devant l'être céleste que Castiel lui avait toujours semblé

-Mike…

Son regard avait changé…Il n'avait plus cette peur, cette crainte te et cette insécurité qu'il avait eu avec lui jadis.

Il semblait en paix

Et ses yeux riaient…Comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrer pour la première fois...il y a si longtemps de cela.

Mike comprit que c'est lui qui avait tué l'éclat dans les yeux de Castiel.

La petite fille brune aux grands yeux bleus le regardait fixement, aussi intensément que son père

- C'est ta fille?

Ce n'était pas une question, la bambine ressemblait tant à Castiel …

-Ma fille et celle de Dean… Répondit calmement.

Sa voix était claire, pure, dénué de haine ou de peur et Mike comprit

Castiel n'avait non seulement plus peur de lui mais il ne semblait pas même nourrir de rancune à son égard…La vie semblait lui avoir remit en double ce que Mike lui avait arracher.

Castiel était heureux…Simplement heureux…

-Elle a tes yeux… Dit-il faiblement

- Insémination artificielle…Nous en attendons un deuxième…Même mère porteuse mais provenant de Dean

Mike le regarda sans rien dire…

Que dire?

-Tu sembles heureux Castiel…

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit…Un beau sourire…Franc…Clair.

- je le suis…

Il eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui retourner le compliment…Ce que Mike apprécia.

-Je dois y allez…Annonça Castiel lorsque que la bambine commença à rechigner

- Au revoir Mike

Il tourna les talons et pénétra dans le magasin et hors de la vie de Mike

.

.

Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais

La vie lui avait permit de le voir que pour lui montrer ce qu'il aurait pu avoir…Lui montrer que tout ce mal n'avait pas détruit Castiel

C'est Mike qui s'était détruit lui-même.

.

.

Il savait que rien d'autre que des murs vides l'attendaient chez lui…Rien d'autre que le désespoir et le vide qu'il avait lui-même cultivés.

Il aurait pu être père de cette magnifique enfant avec Castiel…

Se réveiller chaque matin à coter de cet homme magnifique

Accueillir la petite à son retour de l'école

La voir grandir…Avec Castiel.

Être un père

Être un amoureux

.

.

Mais il avait cultivé la haine et la haine poussait maintenant dans son jardin.

Et Castiel s'était épanoui

Il sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes

Il n'avait pas brisé cet homme magnifique parce que les anges ne peuvent être tués.

Les anges survivent et se battent contre tout ce mal qu'il leur est fait…

.

.

.

.

**Voilà la revanche que j'avais préparé pour Mike**

**Rien de violent, rien de sanglant juste la réalité.**

**Un être mauvais ne récolte que le mauvais et j'aime que Mike réalise avec désespoir le bonheur qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Castiel…**

**La pire des tortures.**

**Son enfer personnel que lui a donné sa propre méchanceté.**

**Je vous remerci encore du fond du cœur pour vos encouragements et vos petits mots si gentils.**

**L'écriture de cette fic fut très agréable!**

**Bisoux et à la prochaine!**

**Stonewhiteclownement vôtre**


End file.
